


Behind Closed Doors

by Analphancones



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: War between mother and son. Dan Howell fights for his step fathers attention, trying to win Phil over and make him pick between his wife, or him. Dan's mother may be his best friend and may be all he's had his whole life, but he is determined to keep Phil as his no matter what the cost. Sex, lies and secrets hidden behind the upstairs bedroom for years until it finally unfolds in a tale of tragedy, love and deceit.





	1. Prologue

Sometimes in one's life, things beyond what's right in front of your eyes could be happening. Behind locked doors, even in the most perfect and eloquent of households, something perverse and dark could be happening. Something horrible, something wrong, something to make your stomach curl. It could be death. It could be the bittersweet taste of infidelity on your lovers lips. It could be children who appear perfect being abused by rotten parents. It could be anything and we'd never see it until it was exposed. Exposed by one slippery, slippery, stupid mistake. 

Secrecy is something many people are known to be sworn to when something in their life goes ary. Even when you love someone, and perhaps when they love you too, things could be withheld and things could go wrong. In London, not to long ago, a story of just this was about to start. 

Lily Howell had just met a new suitor. A young man, a few years younger than her anyways, had peeked her interest. With dark hair and light eyes, a smile so crooked and charming it was near impossible to resist the charm of. Yes, she new from the moment they et eyes he'd play an important piece in her life. Sadly, not in the way she would have liked. 

In early spring the young couple married. A three diamond ring on her finger, a gold band on his own. Standing next to her on the altar where her maid of honor and three bridesmaids, and next to her new husband her son as best man, along with some of his old friends. This of course was before everything happened, before things took a turn for the worst. Well, the worst for poor Lillith that is. 

Lily was a hard working mum. After her previous marriage she was left alone with only her son, aged six at the time. She loved her son. From the day his father left and on the two were best friends. Told each other secrets, trusted each other like no one else. They had a mother-son bond most would find odd if they didn't know the pair. They had both gotten so used to being left, they were grateful to have each other and swore on that bond to never let anything come between the sanctity of their relationship. Lily was all Dan had, and Dan was all she had. Until she met Phil Lester. 

Phil Lester. The cause of jealousy. 

Hatred. 

Sabbotage.

Even competition, in the residence.


	2. The Beginning

Phil hated moving. Packing, unpacking, heavy lifting. So much work for such little pay off. He didn't mind this time, not as much. He didn't like the work of it but he was happy to be doing it since it meant helping him settle into his new life. After he got married him and his bride decided to move into a house together. A house that was neither his, nor hers, but theirs. Dan was little help, exploring the house and calling dibs on a room upstairs, grinning excitedly as he got the whole place checked out. It was hard to be mad about his lack of enthusiasm about the moving part, the grin on his face made it alright to be stuck with the shitty parts of moving. Phil would dare say the boy was growing on him more and more each day. 

"Phil!" Dan called from the back yard. He set down some pictures on the couch and headed for the back door, wiping his hands on his jeans as he slid the door back and went over to Dan. 

"What?" He chuckled, seeing Dan excitedly bouncing. 

"Can you believe this yard? God I haven't had a back yard since I was like..Man I don't even know, probably when I was like five." He smiled over at his step father. "You didn't need to do this for me and mum though. I mean, it's a nice house, and probably a much better school district. But it's so much." 

"You guys are my family now. I take care of my own." Phil shrugged, smiling at him softly. "Besides, it was really cheap and really big how could I say no?" He laughed. 

"Oh god did someone die here?" Dan laughed too. "That'd explain it being cheap ya know." 

"No, nobody died here thank God." 

"Don't thank me I got my own problems." Dan giggled, smiling at him and biting his lip. He' be lying if he were to say he hadn't grown rather attached to his step father. 

Dan had met Phil for the first time two years ago when he first started seeing his mother. At the time, Dan was only 13. He wasn't having much luck making friends, bullying at school arising more the older he got, and worst of all, he couldn't stand himself the more he developed. The older he got he was starting to piece together he was different than other kids he knew. Somehow, someway, he was different. Of course, it wasn't until puberty hit him full swing over the side of the head that he really understood what it was. He was gay. 

He told his mother everything, he still did. This was somehow different though. He could say he was on drugs, or drinking, or sexually active. All of these things he knew would never derail his mother from loving him like she does. He knew he could never do anything to make her stop loving him. But as great as his mother was, she had one deep, deep flaw. She was horrendously homophobic, which meant Dan had one secret to keep from her so long as he lived. He could never risk losing the love of his mother.   
He hated keeping things from her. It's not like he had friends he could confide in, he had no family, no siblings other than a younger sister on his dad's side. He had never met her though, not to mention the fact that she was only six or seven so wouldn't be much help anyhow. So he kept this secret his own, and maybe his internet history’s, never to be told to a soul. Until of course, Phil started coming around more. 

Dan deeply admired him. From the day they met Dan had a deep appreciation for the man who was giving his mother happiness she hadn't had in years, and giving him a father he never thought he'd get. Though, perhaps they didn't meet under the most orthodox of circumstances. Phil used to have this habit of coming right in, back when they were living in a shabby old apartment. Of course he would walk right in, he was screwing the woman who paid the rent here surely he had a right to come in as he please. Dan even agreed with this mentally, especially since he hadn't even met the man yet, up until the time it put his secret at risk. 

He was 13 years old, nearly 14 but he hated saying that bit. Always made him feel immature to pull the "I'm 13 and a half" card. His mother was still at work and frankly he hadn't been expecting anyone to walk in. Which for Dan meant two things. A) He could watch porn at full volume (with no headphones- which was his favorite part) and B) Not having to worry about people walking around, which meant his guard wasn't as up as it should have been. 

Most men would find it slightly-no very- disturbing to see their stepson masturbating. Especially on complete accident and in broad daylight with everything in full view. Phil however didn't let it shake him, averting his eyes as the gentleman like thing to do until Dan could cover himself. He awkwardly scrambled to pull the blanket over him, sweating now for an entirely new reason as Phil's eyes locked focus on the screen of his laptop. 

"I think I've seen that video. Crude title though huh?" Phil joked quietly, flicking his eyes back over to Dan who was now covered. "I always love porn titles. They make me laugh. "It's not cheating if it's anal, right?" was one I saw the other night that cracked me up." Dan smiled a little, relieved. 

"Thank god you're not my mother." Dan breathed out, wiping his forehead and mucking up his hair a little. "I'm-I'm sorry you walked in on that." He chuckled softly. "Eyes must be scarred now."

"Nah I've seen much worse." He chuckled back. "Although didn't expect you to be on that side of PornHub. I guess my gaydar is a little rusty since I've been with a woman for so long." 

"You've been with guys before?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Before I met your mom I was with a guy for a very long time. A very...very long time. Since we were about your age up until about a year or so ago." He said softly. "Longest and only love I had ever had until I met your mother. Though, she doesn't know that. Nor need to. Keep my secret and I'll keep yours?" 

"Sounds good." Dan smiled brightly. "Sorry we uh..had to meet like this. I'm Dan." He reached out his hand before retracting it quickly. "Don't...shake that one." He cleared his throat and Phil laughed softly, making his cheeks flush red. 

"I'm Phil. Wanna get dressed, or finish up if you please, and I'll take you to a movie or something? I'd like to get to know my step son, and maybe try and get the mental image of his left hand around his dick out of my head." He smiled and stood up, Dan nodding sheepishly. 

"Give me like 10 minutes." Dan smiled, blushing dark dark red still as Phil left the room. 

Dan would be lying if he said that while he finished, he couldn't get that sexy mocking grin of Phil's off his mind; and Phil would be lying if he were to say the noises he heard from Dan's room that day weren't the sexiest thing he had heard in a very, very long time. 

Over the next few years the pair grew close. Lily was always so happy to see her boys get on so well, it warmed her heart, really. Even as she washed up some glasses to place in the painted white cabinets, she watched the two in the back yard. She had no idea what they were talking about, but the smile on her son's face was enough for her to smile too. She had done it. Found a home, started a life with the man of her dreams, and her son was so happy. Too bad it was all surface value. 

Dan had grown more secretive in the two years since he met Phil. While his life went from only having one secret from his mother, now he has three. The first being that he his gay, as previously said. The second being that he was undeniably and uncontrollably attracted to and even daresay in love with Phil Lester; and the third the fact that he had recently had a rather odd new aspect of him and Phil's relationship begin. 

Around the time of Dan's 15th birthday, which wasn't too long before when this story really began, he decided what he wanted for his birthday. What every teenager wants at a party and what every parent refuses to allow. Accept of course, cool-awesome-super-groovy-cool step parents of course, as he put it. 

"If I give you this you cannot tell your mother." Phil warned sternly. "She'd have my balls in a jar for this." 

"I cross my heart just please! She's working late tonight so as an early birthday gift this is all I ask! I've never done it before!" He begged, pouting in the way that made Phil's heart melt. He couldn't say no to his face when he did that. He was so cute. In a son way...of course. 

"I don't know Dan it's unsafe not to mention illegal." He sighed.   
"Please Phil?" He begged, pouting still and tugging in his shirt sleeve gently. "Pleaseeeeee. Please. Please!!"

"Fine fine!" He gave in. "I'll drink with you." He agreed, watching Dan's frown turn into a bright dimpled grin. 

"Thank you!" He flung his arms around him, kissing his cheek gently and squeezing him. Phil chuckled and hugge back. 

"Do not tell your mom I'm getting you drunk. I'm only allowing it because I drank for the first time at 15, so I can't stop it without being a hypocrite." He chuckled softly. "I'll go out and get it, but don't expect me to go easy on you. You wanna drink, then we're gonna drink." He smirked and Dan giggled, blushing softly at the smirk. 

"Momma didn't raise a bitch. I can take it." He said confidently and Phil smirked even more.   
"I can tell this night is gonna be good already. I'll be back." He smiled, pulling his eyes from his pocket and letting Dan kiss his cheek. 

"See you soon!" He smiled, waving him out the door. 

Not long later, maybe thirty minutes if not less Phil walked back in the door, setting a few bags down on the coffee table and dragging Dan downstairs. It was 9 o'clock at night, not too late, but not early. When the clock hit that time exactly, and the first drink was taken, that is when this story really, really began.


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dan and Phil started this story. (Warning!! Smut. Daddy kinks, grinding, heavy kissing, handjobs, blow jobs, face fucking, etc)

Phil smiled, downing another shot and looking over at Dan. His hair was messed up, brown curls sticking up everywhere, his cheeks flushed red from the alcohol. He was so breathtaking, so young, so innocent. 

He’s probably never even been touched, Phil’s mind spoke, him shaking the thought away quickly. Don’t think like that he’s 15.

Dan smiled and looked over at him, setting down his cup and moving to lay on the couch, stretching and resting his head in Phils lap, looking up at him with wide eyes. They held a certain innocence to them Phil hadn’t seen before in a person. Earlier Dan and him had been discussing the types of drunk folk there were. Drunks who slept, drunks who knocked things over, drunks who couldn’t keep it in their pants worth a damn. As Phil looked down at Dan, his hand subconsciously moving to play with one of his curls, he had to come to terms with the fact that out of all the types of drunks previously stated, he was the latter. 

They were in silence, the alcohol steadily moving in their bloodstreams, words unneeded for the to speak. Dan bit his lip softly, blinking and turning his head to nuzzle Phil’s thigh. Phil took deep breath, smiling and tugging his hair gently. 

“Tired?” He asked, seeing Dan yawn and chuckling. 

“Nah.” Dan smiled, sitting up and crossing his legs, his hands resting folded in his lap. “This is such a nice feeling. I totally see why people get addicted to drinking. You stop thinking, it’s like, numbing.” He slurred a bit, smiling sheepishly. “Not to imply I’ll get addicted or anything. Just saying I get why.” 

“No you’re right. It slows down your thinking so much you actually start to feel, I dunno, a sense of comfort you might not be able to achieve when sad or angry or something. Or maybe we’re just mellow drunks.” Phil chuckled, still admiring Dan. He decided not to try and stop his thoughts, he was drunk, and he knew sober him would use that as an excuse to not feel weird about checking Dan out. 

“Well. My thinking hasn’t stopped com-completely.” Dan hiccuped a little and started giggling at himself for a few moments. “Does it bug you mum always works night shifts?” Dan asked all of a sudden. 

“No, not really. I think..what bugs me the most is that it puts a dent on our sex life.” He thought out loud, not really thinking about whether or not that was inappropriate to say to his stepson. Even if it was he was too drunk to care, and too curious to not say it. 

“Well, it makes me getting off easier so it seems we’re on two different wavelengths with this.” Dan giggled softly. Phil smirked, chuckling deeply. He expected Dan to do the whole ‘ewe gross that’s my mom!’ thing like any other teenager would do. Instead, Dan seemed pretty comfortable with this topic. Interesting.

“Yeah I know, this place has some pretty thin walls kid.” He chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re doing in there, but you do not have any sound control.” 

“Oh shut up!” Dan blushed brightly. “You aren’t even here at night unless mum is.” 

“She passes out earlier from overworking herself.” Phil shrugged. “I stay up, jerk off, watch a movie, and listen to my stepson loudly masturbate in the next room over.” 

“I don’t like how loud I am.” Dan said. “Not just because I cou-could get in trouble.” His words were stuttery from drinking, but he was curious about where this conversation was going. Dan and Phil both had their minds racing with curiosity and morbidity. 

“Why’s that?” Phil questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“I feel like it’ll be a turnoff for guys. Even in porn the bottoms are still pretty quiet compared to me.” 

“Let me teach you something really quick. Porn is nothing how actual sex is and how it is supposed to be. Honestly, not to be weird, but I’d kill to have a submissive in bed whose as loud as you are. Moaning is a turn on.” Phil shrugged, seeing Dan’s eyes go wide in amazement. Dan had always been kind of attached to him, kind of admired him one could even say. But this was look he had never gotten before from Dan. 

“So..if you were to make me moan like that...It’d be a turn on?” He bit his lip, looking down shyly, his cheeks flushed pink from his question. This time Phil went wide eyed, gulping softly before answering. 

“I-I guess so yeah.” He nodded slowly. “Although, if you’re that loud when you’re alone, imagine how much more vocal you’d be from someone else touching you.” 

“No one else has ever touched me before.” Dan said softly, shyly. “No one’s ever wanted to.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” Phil said honestly. “You’re short, you’re small, you’ve got a nice smile. I love smiles. Yours is on my top 10. You’re like every gay guys perfect submissive twink.” He shrugged. 

“Even...you?” Dan looked up, making eye contact and moving his hand to Phil’s thigh. Phil’s eyes flickered down at Dan’s hand before back to his brown eyes, nodding slowly. 

“Even me.” He nodded, his mouth going dry.   
Before either had time to respond or think, Phil’s mouth went dry and Dan’s lip attached to his. They were kissing, fast and heatedly, Dan pushing him back on the couch and moving into his lap. It was messy and rushed, lips crashing against lips, their tongues sliding against each other’s and their hips messily grinding into each other. 

Phil pulled back, latching on to Dan’s neck and starting to bite, mouthing along the side of his neck and along his throat leaving small marks. The noises Dan begun making were irresistible, desperate, panting, whorish moans pouring from parted pink and swollen lips. Phil couldn’t help but bite down harder, pressing his hips into Dan harder and harder each passing moment. 

Dan moaned, feeling how hard he was getting, along with Phil’s own arousal pressing into his ass from under him. He rolled his hips, lacing his fingers into Phil’s hair and burying his face in his shoulder as he was marked and bit. Phil eventually pulled away, admiring his work briefly before connecting his lips to Dan’s again, sitting up and pushing Dan back, shifting positions and crawling between the younger man’s legs. 

Dan wrapped his legs around him tightly, arching his back from the friction of hips sliding against hips. His jeans were getting unbearably tight, his thoughts clouded with lust and desperation for the man on top of him. They were moaning into each others mouths, Dan being bold and moving his hands down to undo Phil’s jeans quickly. 

“Fuck me…” Dan panted, watching the older pull back and tug off his shirt quickly, throwing it aside. 

“Not yet.” Phil mumbled, leaning back down and pulling his belt through the loops, tossing it to the ground. His hands went to Dan’s top button, feeling the younger male move his arms around his middle as they grinded into each other. 

Dan slowly dragged his nails down his partner's back, harder each time something felt too good to handle. Phil’s hand was reaching into his boxers, palming him, the front of his cotton boxers wetting with precum. Everything was hot and tense, the smell of arousal filling the small living room. Phil reached under his boxers, gently taking Dan’s cock in hand and stroking over him, his thumb swiping over the tip each few times his hand slid back up. 

Dan was getting louder, his back arching off the couch and nails dragging down his back, long red claw marks left on the pale skin of his lover. Phil used the precum as lube, speeding up his stroked and flicking his wrist. He bit down on Dan’s neck, going back to sucking and biting as he jerked him off quickly. He knew Dan was coming undone, he was getting so loud, his voice breaking at the end of each long, drawn out moan. He sounded so good, Phil kept rutting his hips into his ass, unable to help himself. His sweet noises echoed off the walls, filling the room with skin on skin, sweat and moans like honey. 

Dan felt his stomach getting tight, tight and hot in a way he had never felt before. God, he was crying out, screaming almost. He sounded so pathetic, so desperate, everything he was doing only served to turn Phil on more and he loved it. Dan cried out a broken, ruined sound as he came, spilling into the older man’s hand and bucking his hips up rapidly into him as he rode out his orgasm, panting as he came back down moments later. 

Phil sat up, smirking, dominance and lust drowing his every sane and rational thought. He carefully tugged down his jeans a bit more, palming himself as he leaned forward, nipping Dan’s ear lobe, his tongue circling the piercing there. 

“Was that good baby?” He asked softly, breathing heavily and waiting for Dan’s reply. 

“Fuck..” Dan nodded, panting hard still. “Do you need me to um..” He blushed against, seeing the outline of Phil’s cock vaguely through his boxers. 

“How nice of you to ask.” Phil smirked, kissing Dan gently, pulling back and tugging his bottom lip. “On your knees in front of me.” He instructed, watching Dan scramble to do as told. 

Phil sat down, his knees opposite sides of Dan’s head as he admired the eager and willing boy in front of him. He was so beautiful, flushed and pink, a thin layer of sweat covering his face, his lips bright pink and swollen, his throat and neck covered in pink and purple bruises. Dan blushed even more, leaning down, unsure of what to do. 

Dan slowly mouthed over him through his boxers, looking up at him and seeing Phil lean back, letting out a breath. He moved his hands up, pulling his length from his boxers and gulping gently. He stroked over him a couple times, Phil not moving from his leaned back position. Experimentally, Dan leaned down and wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly dragging his tongue over the head and down his shaft before pulling back up and bobbing down, taking whatever he could and stroking the rest with his hand. 

Phil slowly tangled his fingers through Dan’s hair, tugging the brown locks and pushing him down softly. “You can take a little more baby..” He murmured, moaning quietly as Dan swirled his tongue each time he went down. He was getting quicker, Phil thrusting up into his mouth in time with his own downward movements. From the gasps and moans he heard from the older he knew he was doing well, tapping his thigh gently. 

“You can fuck my mouth if you’d like daddy..” He said bravely, pulling back and biting his lip, still stroking over the older man with his hand as he spoke. 

All Phil did in response was groan softly and nod, letting Dan reposition his mouth over him again. He slid in slowly, his mouth wet and warm and inviting. His tongue was flat against him, feeling Dan swallow around him each time he thrusted into his mouth with a little extra force. He was choking, gagging but determined to let Phil fuck his throat at whatever speed he wanted and whatever speed Phil thought he could take. 

Phil groaned softly, feeling himself grow closer and closer. The choking should normally be a turnoff, but god the way Dan looked on his knees, tears brimming in his eyes, his cheeks red. It was even more hot to know how eager Dan was to please, letting him abuse his mouth for his own pleasure. What a good little slut Dna would become, with some practice. 

Without warning he came, groaning loudly and thrusting hard into Dan’s mouth as he finished out his orgasm, practically pounding into wetness of his mouth. Dan choked, gasped for breath and did his best to swallow all Phil had to offer, seeing him pull back and feeling a bit of his cum drip down his bottom lip. 

“I have never seen something as hot as you look right now..” Phil breathed, moving his hand to cup Dan’s cheek and swiping his lip with his thumb to collect the leftover cum. 

“Did I do alright?” Dan asked shyly, smiling. 

“Better than alright. Sober me is going to be a little angry at drunk me tomorrow though.” He laughed, buttoning back up his jeans and smiling at Dan, pulling him up onto the couch. 

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Dan said, moving into Phil’s lap and looking serious all of a sudden. “If you ever wanna do this again..I won’t tell anyone then either.” He bit his lip nervously. 

“You’d wanna do this again?” Phil smirked. 

“Honestly I’ve been getting off to the idea of doing this for the last few months since I met you. Of course I would dummy.” He laughed. “When mum isn’t around for this kinda stuff..I’m always down the hall.” 

“You’re offering to be my secret lover essentially.” Phil chuckled, nodding with a small smirk, pecking Dan’s lips. “Maybe. I don’t think I’ll fuck you though. Not yet.” He said decisively. “I wanna save that.” 

“Anything you want.” Dan purred gently, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Phil smirked.


	4. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stories about how to two came to be

After that night, a lengthy debate followed between the two a few days later. Dan was easy to hurt, emotionally fragile and Phil was a man who didn’t believe in cheating, a man who regretted what he had done. Well, he claimed to regret it. He didn’t really, not like he said he did. He wished it hadn’t happened in the sense that his conscience would be clear. On the other hand, he was glad it happened. Days of his wife working late and leaving him sexually frustrated were finally solved in a very unexpected way. Dan could be the perfect outlet, the perfect fuck toy if trained properly. While he loved the idea, got off to it regularly and knew he could get away with it, he still felt uneasy about the whole ordeal. 

The day after they didn’t speak much. Every time Phil came anywhere near the teen he would turn bright red and turn away from the older male. Dan didn’t mean to be so shy, he really only was because he showed someone his most vulnerable side and didn’t know how he would react to it when not intoxicated. He was hoping Phil would be calm, collected. Sadly, he didn’t get his way. 

“How’d you sleep?” Dan asked, sitting up on the counter while Phil made coffee. It took a lot of courage to speak to him, still blushing like a bride in winter. 

“Alright.” Phil said shortly, shrugging and facing away from Dan. 

“I had an odd dream.” Dan rambled mindlessly, figuring if Phil wasn't going to be talkative he would fill the silence with his thoughts. “I didn’t get to finish it though. I woke up when mum came home. Can you hear her snoring?” He giggled softly, seeing Phil tense up at the mention of his mother. 

“Yeah..keep your voice down.” Phil said a bit more harshly than intended, looking over at him sternly. “Do not let her find out about what happened last night. She can absolutely never know. Understood?” 

“Well duh.” Dan pouted softly, pushing his hair back. “Do you regret it?” He asked softly, biting his lip as he normally did when nervous. 

“Of course I regret it!” Phil snapped softly, letting out a sigh and trying to calm his words down. “It was a mistake Dan.” 

“So..you don’t want me?” He asked softly, his hopes dropping. “Last night you made it pretty clear you were sexually attracted to me. It’s not like she’d ever have to know..I wouldn’t tell if you wouldn’t.” He tried to coax him. Phil shook his head. 

“Dan it was a moment of weakness. I hadn’t gotten off properly in a while, you looked really really good. Your innocence was hot to me when I was drunk and horny but now I see it needs to be preserved. Not to mention the fact that this is illegal. I’m 32. Do you really think it’s a good idea for me to start sleeping with a teenager. Not to mention-” Dan cut him off, getting down and pushing him back against the counter slowly. 

“I don’t think you’re understanding my words. I want you to take my innocence. Any shred of it left, I want you to have.” He bit his lip. He didn’t know if what he was saying was weird or hot. “Legality isn’t a factor if no one ever knows. I know I won’t tell anybody..” He said softly, leaning in and nipping his earlobe gently. “And as long as you don’t either, you can have me anytime you want me. Since you seem to be more and more sexually frustrated by the day. I know you love her. So stay for her love. And come to me for the part you’re not getting.” Phil took a steady and deep breath, his hands moving to Dan’s hips gently. 

“No one will ever know?” 

“Our little secret. I promise.” He grinned, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Lips molded against lips, tongues exploring one another’s mouths with a sense of familiarity they hadn’t noticed before. 

From that day forward the two began their secret affair. Even as they unpacked the last few boxes to their new house, Lily thinking she finally had a family, the only thought on her husband's mind was I can’t wait for her to leave tonight.

Lily didn’t get called into work that night though, which meant Dan was lonely and Phil was frustrated. They both kept these feelings to themselves of course, not showing them to anyone but each other. Stealing kisses here and there, each time Phil would pass by his young lover he’d grope his ass with possessiveness and want. 

The house wasn’t too far away from where they were previously located. Obviously not as this would hinder Phil and Lily’s careers as well as Dan’s education and social life. Dan had only made one really, really good friend at school. Sadly, as much as he wished he could share his fondness of Phil Lester with somebody, he had to keep it to himself. So when his only friend showed up to walk with him to school the next morning, taking notice to Dan’s deteriorated mood, hated that he couldn’t answer honestly. 

“You look like a big bag of sad.” She smiled, chuckling. The one and only friend Dan had managed to keep around was a short red headed girl with a southern accent that came and went, an angry and adorable girl named Stacy Casey. Everyone called her Peach though. 

“Well, I am a big bag of sad.” Dan chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking with her. “I have no reason to be either.” It was true, one night was nothing compared to how long they’ve had to wait for their secret get togethers in the past months. He just felt so unstable he needed the contact. 

“Wanna talk about it champ?” She smiled, elbowing him in the side gently. ‘You got that look on your face I get when Brian is getting flirted with by other girls. You got some romance issues?” She raised an eyebrow. Dan shook his head dismissively. 

“No. I’m just a little out of whack. Is this what girls go through when they’re on their period?”

“Are you irrational, angry, jealous, and easy to make cry right now?” She asked and Dan nodded slowly. “Then yeah. Welcome to the world of menstruation Danny.” She laughed. “What girl is it that has one of my best friends in such a rut?” 

“Well..see we’re more like fuck buddies I guess. And h-she has been busy, so I’m just kind of sexually frustrated and something about the way my emotions are right now it’s just not sitting right. It’s dumb dude.” Dan chuckled. 

“It’s sounds to me like you’re falling in love with this girl. When do I get to meet her?” She grinned, looking up at him from her 4’11 stance. He was short for a guy himself, but still stood a foot taller than her. 

“Not happening Peach.” He chuckled. “No one can know I’m with her. I’m keeping my private life private.” 

“Man that’s no fun.” She scoffed. “I’m dating a drug dealer and you know this but I can’t know the girl you’re screwing?” She asked as they pushed past the doors to get into school, the bell ringing. 

“Maybe someday.” Dan grinned. 

 

After classes all ended Peach wound up running off with Brian, her boyfriend and love of her life. Dan walked home in silence, music playing on his headphones. It was nice out, beautiful weather. He used to get upset over the fact that he had to walk to and from school, but on nice days like this he was thankful. Gave him time to think. Was he really falling in love with Phil Lester? Sure, he adored their time together, he cherished every kiss, every touch, the way Phil’s thumb stroked his hand when they held hands. 

Phil was always so careful with him too. They had been doing this for a few months, whatever this thing was. Yet they had never actually had sex. Phil had fingered him, fucked him senseless with a couple digits until he was screaming and seeing stars. He had eaten him out, tongue fucking the most sensitive part of the teenagers whole body until he was coming over and over again from his tongue until he couldn’t anymore. Phil had mouth fucked him instructed him on how to give the perfect blow job, even used vibrators and such on him. And yet had never fucked him, not properly, not yet.   
Each time Dan asked why he would never properly fuck him it led to an argument of sorts, or well, Dan pouting and getting insecure and Phil having to reassure him it was all for good reason. 

“Do you not want me?” Dan asked one night. A sheet was laid over his lower body, him on his stomach. Phil laid next to him and laced their fingers together, shaking his head and kissing his knuckles. 

“I want you. More and more every time we do this. It would be so easy to. Every since time we even kiss I imagine how good you would feel around me. But I wanna save it. Your last shred of sexual innocence. I’m saving it.” 

“Why?” Dan asked softly, looking up at him. 

“Because I know I’m the only person you would give it too. You’re barely 15. No one else has piqued your interest enough for you to even think of giving them that side of you. It’s all reserved for me. Me and me only. I wanna save it until I can make it special for you. I don’t want to cheapen your virginity by taking it on a couch, or in the shower, or in the kitchen while your mum sleeps. I want it to be special. You deserve that.” 

Dan wanted to argue, to say he didn’t care where or how he lost it as long as it was to him. But the way Phil spoke made him so admirable. Any other man would have taken it long ago, not bothering to teach a virgin how to suck you off or stretch him or bring him ultimate sexual bliss. Phil wasn’t here just for the sex, he was here for Dan. He was here for sex with Dan. There was friction, a tension between the two. An unspoken thing, as Dan called it in his head. 

 

Once Dan got home from school he noticed the car in the driveway was gone. A grin spread across his face as he realized his mum was at work. He walked in, tossing down his bag and kicking off his shoes, jogging up the steps. He wasn’t one to exercise, he hated running, but he was so eager for this, he had been craving it all night, ever since the moment 24 hours ago he found out he wouldn’t be getting it that night. 

Phil was at his desk chair, yawning and stretching out his back as he finished up some editing. Dan always thought his job was so cool, he got to edit films and such for people for a price. It was like the dream job. Never having to leave the house to work, good money, pretty simple work. Dan snuck up from behind slowly, doing the cliche ‘wrapping your arms around your lover from behind’ move, smiling brightly. Phil chuckled, looking up at him and pecking his lips. 

“Hello sweet. How was school?” He asked, spinning around to face Dan. 

“Boring.” Dan shrugged, moving into Phil’s lap while he was still sat in the office chair, leaned back a bit now. “All I could think about today was you.” And whether or not I’m in love with you.

“Likewise.” Phil smirked, moving his hands to the small of Dan’s back, pushing up his shirt slightly, tracing small patterns against his skin. “Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?”

“No.” Dan blushed softly, smiling. When they were alone Phil often acted as if they were a couple, rather than what they really were. Dan enjoyed it enough, he liked to pretend. 

“Well, you are. So pretty baby.” He hummed, leaning forward and pressing gentle kisses along Dan’s neck and jawline, a gentle moan escaping his lips. As soon as he felt teeth dragging down his throat Dan knew he was in for a good night. Even though he wouldn’t get fucked, he’d be with the man he loved. And the next day, he’d be with a whole new set of emotions.


	5. I Have News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes a decision, making Dan the happiest man in the world until it gets compromised by two simple words. (Warning!! Smut: Daddy kinks, rimming, fingering, praise, hickeys, hand jobs, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts getting good. Where the plot thickens.

“Wow you really weren’t kidding..” Lucas spoke. An old friend of Phil’s had come over, Dan was laid asleep on Phil’s chest, smiling gently in his sleep and nuzzling into him every few minutes. “Your step son really is in love with you.” 

“This isn’t even half of it. The other day I got Lily some flowers, lilies because I thought it’d be funny. He lost it. Completely lost it on me about how I never do nice things for him.” Phil whispered, sighing and playing with Dan’s hair gently.

“You two aren’t a couple though. Jesus.” Lucas sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and seeing Phil take a deep breath. “What..?” 

“Nothing, nothing. He just..he’s so pretty.” He smiled a bit. 

“Do you think there’s a chance you love him as well?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do. I love him a lot. He’s absolutely incredible you know. I just..we could never be a normal couple you know. He’s 15 for fucks sake. Then when he is legal, I’ll be 35. An 18 year old with someone my age, we’d get strange looks, we could never be seen as a normal couple based off our age gap alone. What about my family? Yeah this is my new boyfriend he’s my ex wife’s son..and his mum..god. I don’t know what to do. I haven’t told anyone about this before. But I’m at a loss.” He sighed quietly. 

“Do you love him more than you love Lily?” Lucas asked quietly, looking at Dan as he slept. 

“I think so yeah. When I married Lily I was completely and utterly in love with her. This was not even six months ago..and here I am thinking of her son how I used to think of her. Could a person get any more messed up?” He chuckled sadly, looking down at Dan and kissing his forehead softly. 

“You know something Phil? Yeah, it’s fucked. It’s so fucked up. You’re screwing a teenager, one that’s not even close to being legal. You’re cheating on your wife every damn day with her son for Christ’s sake. But you’re my friend and you’re in love. I think that your love for Dan should trump whatever other challenge may arise.” 

“You think?” Phil asked, looking over at him curiously. 

“Leave her. Or at the very least, give Dan the affection he deserves instead of giving it to her. Of course don’t let her know about it, but yeah. Do whatever you can to keep that boy happy. You’re in love. Make it work somehow.” He said, smiling gently. “Look I gotta go. I promise I won’t tell a soul about your dilemma. The fiance wants to get lunch together. Good luck man.” 

“Thanks. I’ll need it.” Phil chuckled. 

A few hours passed before Dan woke up, sitting up in the bed with a soft yawn and rubbing his eyes, looking around for Phil. He yawned again, hearing the shower in the master bedrooms bathroom turn off. Phil was taking a shower, he assumed. After a moment the bathroom door opened, Phil walking out with only a towel around his hips. 

“Morning baby..” He smiled a bit, walking over and putting a hand on Dan’s cheek, stroking over his cheek with his thumb. Dan smiled, moving his own hand over his. 

“Mornin’ daddy.” He yawned again tiredly. 

“I have some good news for you!” Phil smiled, pulling away and dropping his towel, pulling on some boxers and jeans before continuing. “I think..I think I’m going to leave Lily.” He gulped softly, biting his lip. Dan went wide eyed. 

“W-what? Leave my mum? Why?” Dan asked, shocked and thankful at the same time. 

“I think I love somebody else. It doesn’t feel fair to give that love to two people at once. Especially when one clearly deserves it more.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing Dan softly. “I love you baby boy.” 

“I love you too daddy.” He smiled, still not fully awake but happier than he had ever been before, in a sleepy daze with the man he loved showing him all his affections. “So you’re gonna pick me over her..I feel like that calls for some sort of celebration.” He smirked a little, pulling Phil down on top of him slowly. 

“Did I just get dressed for no reason?” Phil asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. He shifted Dan under him, his knees opposite side to his hips as they lingered over each other, Lips ghosting each other, hips slowly starting to rock against each other, Dan biting his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. The sexual tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife. 

Dan leaned up, his fingers lacing into the black dyed hair, lips pressing against Phil’s. They stayed like that, slowly and gently rocking into each other, their mouths fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Phil’s hands wandered up and down Dan’s body under his shirt, exploring every inch of skin he could reach. Dan rocked into him a little harder, rutting his hips up to tell him silently what he wanted. Phil chuckled against his lips, as always pleased by how needy Dan was so early. 

Dan sat up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the ground, grinning and wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck again before reattaching their lips. He moaned quietly into the older male’s mouth, tugging the dark locks of hair and trying to pull him impossibly closer. It was slow but getting faster each passing moment, lust and love melding together in harmony as the pair moved against one another. 

Phil gently moved down, flicking the button of Dan’s jeans undone and starting to tug them off, pulling away from the kiss long enough to strip his young lover completely, eyeing over him. He looked so good, always did. Covered in purple faded marks from days passed, his lips chapped and raw bitten, hair curly and sticking to his forehead from sweat. He slowly started kissing down his chest, nipping and sucking softly along the way. 

“You’re so fucking pretty like this. Spread your legs for me a little more baby.” He instructed and Dan complied near instantly, a whimper passing his lips from the praise and dominant tone of his lover. 

Phil gripped his thighs, kissing over his hips and marking them slightly before moving his head lower. His tongue gently teased the tip of Dan’s aching cock, stroking over him a couple of times, his tongue swiping over the head and through the slit a couple of times. He dipped his head lower, still stroking his length and using his free hand to spread Dan apart, leaning forward and licking one long strip over his hole. He was already stretched from hours of fucking him with his fingers earlier that day, his hand going back to gripping Dan’s thigh hard enough to leave finger prints as he lapped over the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Dan gripped the sheets, the stimulation of his cock and his hole all at once was so much so soon, so good, so overwhelming. His back arched, pushing against Phil’s tongue hard, his legs around his neck, forcing him to go lower, to fuck him with his tongue. He was so greedy, and Phil loved every moment of it. He let go of his thigh, tracing Dan’s wet and open hole with two fingers and sliding in slowly, curling them to find the spot he knew would drive Dan mad. 

Dan cried out, arching his back again and desperately trying to fuck himself back onto the digits, Phil’s tongue expertly working alongside his fingers to give Dan as much pleasure as he could, his other hand still tugging at his cock rough and fast. Dan was reaching his limit, his vision going white as he grew closer and closer until it all stopped. He whined loudly, watching Phil smirk and pull away from all he was doing. He leaned up, kissing Dan softly and briefly before pulling back. 

“I can’t resist baby. In a few days I’ll be all yours and you’ll be all mine..” He said, standing up to strip his newly put on clothes. “Would you like me to fuck you?” He asked. 

“Uh huh.” Dan nodded with need, spreading his legs wider as an invite. Phil smirked, leaning down to whisper to him seductively. 

“Beg.” He smirked. 

“Please fuck! I’ve waited so long, I wanna cum so badly, I wanna feel your cock inside me please daddy fuck me!” Dan whimpered out pathetically. Phil groaned quietly, feeling his cock throb at his words alone, stroking over himself as he crawled over Dan. 

“I don’t have any lube...but I’m sure you can handle spit as lube huh baby boy?” He cooed. 

“Anything for you daddy.” Dan nodded, feeling the head of Phil’s cock press to his entrance. God he had been waiting for this, waiting so long. Six months of being Phil’s personal toy and now finally he was getting what he wanted most each time they would get together like this. 

He slowly pushed in, groaning under his breath slowly as he did. The tightness was impossible, almost enough to smother him. He was so warm, hot and tight and everything Phil knew he’d be by the time they finally did this. Not even his dreams could live up to how fucking good Dan felt. 

Dan moaned loudly, each time Phil pulled out he’d thrust back in a little harder, changing the angle each time to try and find the one spot to make him lose it under him. He got faster with each pounding thrust eventually fucking right into Dan’s spot as hard as he could. He couldn't help being rough, he felt so good. 

Dan didn’t seem to mind, he was moaning, crying out, nails clawing Phil’s back and marking him with red lines. Phil’s teeth sunk into Dan’s shoulder, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he thrusted hard, hitting his prostate dead on each time with precision. Dan was arching his back, Phil’s hand snaking between them to stroke Dan quickly in time with his thrusts. God, he wasn’t going to last. Not with how tight Dan was around him, with how sexy and loud his moans were, the way his nails dug into his skin with each pounding thrust.

Dan’s voice broke, coming completely undone as he released, white ribbons covering his lower stomach along with Phil’s. He tightened around Phil’s cock, his legs squeezing around his hips and forcing him deeper, harder as he rode out his orgasm, possibly the best high he had ever had in his life. Phil couldn’t take it, grunting and feeling the knot in his stomach unravel as he came hard deep inside his young lover, panting as he thrusted erratically to finish out his orgasm. 

The pair slowly calmed down, breathing heavily against each other. Then, the front door opened. They both went wide eyed, pulling apart and scrambling to get dressed as quick as they could, Dan running off to the bathroom to try and make himself look more presentable. Phil quickly tried to muck down his hair, wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt and running down the steps to greet his wife. 

“Hey baby!” Lily smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “God I feel like we haven’t spoke in days. We live together but work has been such a pain.” She sighed, rolling her eyes gently. 

“I have news!” Phil blurted out quickly. Oh god he’s making his dumping her sound like a good news thing. Fuck. 

“Me too!” She smiled brightly bouncing a little. 

“You first.” Phil smiled politely, feeling her take his hand in her own. 

“I’m pregnant!” She squealed. Fuck.


	6. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wise words make Dan realize that this isn't over until he say it is.

“You’re pregnant.” Phil asked nervously, smiling slowly. “That’s amazing!” He grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug. “We’re having a baby!” He was overwhelmed, the news toppling any other thought he could possibly have, the only thing registering in his mind I’m gonna be a dad!!

“Sixteen weeks and counting!” Lily smiled, her charming sweet smile. The smile Phil once fell in love with, the smile that no longer gives him that warmth. That smile made his stomach turn, he felt so guilty. Guilt washed over him like a wave as he realized what was happening, his thoughts starting to clear from the shock of the news.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby..” He smiled softly, leaning forward and kissing her nose. 

“Let’s go tell Dan!! He’ll be thrilled!” She grinned excitedly, grabbing Phil’s sleeve and dragging him up the stairs. Phil was twitching almost, scared of how Dan would react. He couldn’t hold up to his promise anymore, he couldn’t be with Dan. Being a father meant more to him than any relationship ever could. No matter how much he loved Dan, this was the right thing to do. 

Dan was laying in his room on his phone, grinning to himself happily, his cheeks pink. He felt like a love struck school girl who just got her crush to notice him. He set his phone down under his hip, hearing his door squeak open and pulling out his headphones, sitting up. The look on Phil’s face was panic, his skin losing what little color it had. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. It worried Dan. 

“Dan, your step-father and I have some news.” She said. Dan looked at her confused, she seemed excited about the news of them divorcing? 

“What’s the news?” Dan asked carefully, his eyes locking with Phil’s briefly before his mother voice broke his attention. 

“I’m pregnant!” She squealed again, bouncing happily and placing a hand over her stomach.

Dan’s entire face fell. He felt sick to his stomach, everything going in slow motion as his eyes moved over to Phil. He smiled nervously, shrugging and looking at his feet. Dan felt like he was going to throw up, standing up and rushing into the hallway bathroom, pushing past Phil and his mother and getting on his knees, dry heaving and vomiting into the toilet. 

He should have known it was too good to be true, there was no way he would actually get to be with Phil. Did he already know she was pregnant? Did he lie to me to..to get an excuse to finally fuck me? Was everything he said earlier one big lie to get me in bed one more time before he had to buckle down for mum? I hate her. I hate her I hate her I hate her! Dan’s mind was racing, every bad thought running through his head as he heaved up the whole day’s meals, leaning back and feeling his head thump against the wall, wiping his mouth. He heard a knock on the door.   
“Danny? Baby are you alright?” His mother asked softly, concerned for her son, worried beyond belief. He sounded so ill. I hate her I hate her!

“Yeah..Just ate something bad!” Dan called back, leaning forward and starting to cry quietly. Everything hurt, any chance of Phil being his had completely vanished within an hour. 

“You sound really sick sweetie. Do you need me to get you some medicine or something?” She called and Dan couldn’t find the heart to respond. 

“Hey. Go out and get him some tummy medicine, let me talk to him.” He heard Phil say quietly through the wood door. He cried a little harder, leaning down and resting his chin on his knees. Lily nodded, her footsteps retreating away from the door as Phil slowly pushed open the bathroom door, sitting next to Dan on the ground. 

“Danny..I didn’t know.” He tried, moving to wrap an arm around Dan only to be shoved away, Dan sniffing. 

“I love you so much..” He cried softly, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt and looking up at him. “I do. I love you so much.” 

“Danny baby.” Phil moved to wipe his eyes for him, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Dan smiled sadly, sniffing as he pulled away moments later. “I love you too. But this..this has to end now. Whatever we had..or were gonna have. It stops now. I need to be a husband and a father.” Dan couldn’t help but cry even harder, breaking down and burying his face between his knees. 

“Okay..” He sniffed, wiping his eyes as he sat up again, moving to cup both of Phil’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him gently, passionately. “I love you.” He mumbled against his lips, pulling away slowly, the feeling of him still lingering on his lips. Phil only nodded, standing up and leaving the room, shutting the bathroom door. 

Dan stayed in there a while, crying and not letting anyone in. It was funny, almost. How when he was younger he always wanted a younger sibling, he really did. Always thought it would be cool to have someone have your back like that, teach them tricks of the trade, have a lifelong friend. But this..this made him sick to his stomach. Not only was he going to be nearly 16 years older than his sibling, the father is the man he loves. The man Dan loves, the man who has his heart in a box, was going to father his sibling. Oh god I’m gonna be sick again.

He lunged forward, nothing but stomach acid and hatred coming up this time. It burned his throat, yellow stomach bile and liquids coming up. It hurt so bad and he couldn't stop, his stomach kept turning with every thought of what was happening, the reality setting in being too much for him to handle. He needed out of the house, now now now. 

He stumbled up, wiping his mouth and getting his balance back. He walked quietly through the house, finding his shoes and slipping them on as quick as he could, rushing out the front door without so much as a good-bye. He walked down the sidewalks, he knew by now it was getting late, well, school night late anyways. Eventually he came across an old building, supposedly abandoned years ago but he knew a lot of kids at school hung out there. 

He ran up the steps, trying to find where Peach would be. She was sat atop Brian’s lap, nuzzling his shoulder, his hand on her thigh. Leonard was next to them playing some racing game on the tv, not doing too well either might I add. Eventually he lost balance and fell over, gagging and dry heaving, this time nothing coming up. 

“Oh my god Dan!” Peach shouted, getting up as quickly as she could and rushing over to Dan. “Dan what’s wrong?” She pulled him up, resting his head against her chest and petting his hair gently. Dan sniffed, moving to wipe his eyes again before he started crying. 

“I-I...I’m gay. I’m so fucking gay. I never ever told anyone except Phil. He was okay with it, he was the one person I could trust. Then..then we got drunk together and he told me I was pretty and call me stupid call me naive but I fucking believed him Peace I believed him!” He sobbed. 

“Danny baby slow down.” She tried, not able to understand most of what he was saying. 

“Dan breath. Tell Peachy what happened man. We’re all here for you. Take your time.” Brian said from the couch, standing up and walking over, squatting down and placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. 

“I slept with him. I’ve been sleeping with him for months. And today..he said he loved me. Peach...he said he loved me and today was the day he left my mum for me. But..she came home early with some news. She’s pregnant. My mother is fucking pregnant. I-I-I..I’m not his first choice now. Not that I ever was but..not I’m even farther behind.” He sniffed, crying more. 

“Oh my god Dan.” She hugged him tightly, kissing his head softly and resting her chin on his head. “You slept with your stepfather?” 

“Yeah..I did. He understood me. My music taste, what foods I liked, anime, my sexuality. I thought he loved me.” Dan breathed shakily, wiping his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that night. 

“I’m so sorry Danny.” Peach sighed, still hugging him and letting him cry. 

“I wouldn’t just take that lying down Dan.” Brian suddenly spoke after a few moments of silence. Dan sniffed, looking up. 

“I don’t exactly have a lot of options, now do I?” He chuckled sadly, sniffing again.   
“Oh yes you do.” Brian smirked, pulling Dan up to stand face to face with him. “Do you love your mother?” He asked. 

“I hate her.” Dan spoke. He had said he hated her a lot before, always when mad over something irrelevant and dumb. He had said he hated people before. But he had never, ever, ever truly hated anyone, until the day he lost all love for his mother. The day she ruined his chance to be with the only man he loved. The man he was willingly driving himself mad over. 

“Good. Hold onto that hate.” Brian grinned, patting his shoulders. “Pregnant woman typically have a lower sex drive right?” He said, spitting out the toothpick he had in his mouth and looking him in the eyes. “Not to mention once the baby is born, they’ll never have time for that stuff. Not until the baby starts sleeping all the way through the night. Not to mention work and sleep and all the other factors. So when a man gets desperate for a quick fuck, he’s going to look close by. To someone he knows will be willing.” 

“Yeah so?” Dan sniffed, not following. 

“Use that. Work that. You hate her? Prove it. While she’s busy being a mom and hurting from pregnancy problems, while she’s bringing life into the world and thinks she has the perfect family, steal her man right from under her. Fuck her. She ruined your happiness, you’re gonna ruin hers. Take it back by force, and topple her own. Revenge. Not for her, or for you, or Phil, or for me, or for anyone. Do it because not a lot of people get to be happy in this world. And you found a man who made you happy, a man you loved, a man who supposedly loved you too. You hate her. Fuck her. Get your happily ever after back because you might not ever get another one. And do it by any means necessary.” 

Dan’s eyes widened as he listened, following along with his words and going over them over and over again in his head on loop before responding. 

“Yeah. Yeah you know what? You’re right. She’s going to be miserable for nine months and then six months after that until the baby is a little older and less fussy right? That gives me fifteen months to take her husband and make him mine again. He’s mine. He loves me more than he ever loved her!” Dan’s whole perspective changed from Brian’s words. He didn’t want to spend time boo-hooing over this, moving on and letting his heart break every time he sees his love kissing and being with another. He wanted his love back, and he had the perfect means to get him back. Sex, deceit, and a whole lotta hate.


	7. The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's a little stressed out. His wife is moody, he's over worked, he misses Dan. Luckily, Dan seems to be the perfect personal stress relief, and Phil has a very hard time saying no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all listen. I know this fic is mostly porn at this point, but I haven't written this much in months. I'm so happy. I started writing this bc my anxiety about school starting was through the roof and I'm so happy to see so many people liking this fic!! I promise, it's gonna get real porny and real angsty soon!

Months passed by. Lily was such a patient woman usually, but her hormones were everywhere and she was getting angry at everything. She had this pregnancy rage and most of the time Phil couldn’t even go near her without being shouted at over doing something or another wrong. He was going mad. He loved her dearly, of course he did, and he loved their unborn child. He did not love, however, the rapid mood swings of yelling at him to crying on him. So one late night, when she finally went to sleep, he was washed over in bliss at the peace. 

Dan waited. For what you may ask? For his chance to strike. He had noticed Phil losing his temper more and more lately, stressed beyond belief about his wife’s moodyness and the uncertainty of fatherhood. Dan wished he could say he felt bad for his mother, she looked so miserable. Really though, he could care less. She made her own bed. She could have stayed on her birth control, or waited just one more day to tell Phil. Sure, she didn’t know what was happening and has no way of knowing how much she would fuck over her own son. But Dan couldn’t help but resent her, to feel as if she planned things like this. 

Phil sat on the couch, leaning back with his eyes closed and enjoying the quietness. It was late, Wednesday night, the entire house was cool and everything smelled like fall as Autumn began setting in. For the first time in a good while, he felt relaxed, not a thought on his mind. Possibly due to the exhaustion, but he didn’t mind. Gently, he felt the space on the couch next to him sink in, peeking one eye open to look at Dan. 

Dan sat him front of him in a tshirt and presumably nothing else, crossing his legs and facing Phil. Upon closer inspection, Phil noticed a couple things. He didn’t like the look Dan had in his eyes, and Dan was wearing pink lace panties. He took a deep breath, looking him up and down. His thighs were so milky and pale, he missed leaving hickeys in places only Dan would find them. He was so slender, except for a little chub on his lower stomach. He missed kissing his hips and tummy. He shook his head, trying to ignore those thoughts. You just miss her, he thought. Don’t run back to old habits. 

“You look a little stressed out.” Dan said softly, leaning forward and putting a hand on Phil’s thigh. “If there's anything I can do to help. You know you can ask me right?” He asked with faux innocence, biting his lip. Phil gulped a little. 

“Yeah..I’m just overwhelmed. I’m okay really.” He said shakily. He wasn’t an overly horny man, his sex drive wasn’t through the roof or anything. But something about how irresistible he found Dan to be, and the fact that he hadn’t had sex in a very, very long time; well, it made it hard for him to think clearly. Dan shifted over, moving into his lap and pushing his hair behind his ear. It kept growing, and him being 15 thought it kinda looked cool. Really, it just made him look more feminine, and Phil would be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable. 

“Well..I’m just down the hall from you. You could always stop by, To talk, or rant, or vent, or…” He trailed off, his hands sliding down Phil’s chest and lingering over his belt buckle, his eyes flickering down to where his hands lay before making eye contact with Phil again, still biting his lip. 

“Is it bad I wish I could?” Phil took another deep breath, chuckling darkly and moving a hand to Dan’s hip, moving over his ass and gripping gently. “You’ll never understand how much I miss this ass..” He sighed, letting go and Dan pouted. 

“Then why don’t you take it back again? It’s still yours. My body is still yours entirely.” Dan said slowly, his voice dripping in lust as he grabbed both of Phil’s hands, slowly moving them to his ass. 

“God I wish I could..” Phil bit down on his bottom lip, Dan’s shirt riding up slowly. God he always looked so good when he was like this, half naked and everything about him absolutely begging Phil to just take him. 

“Who's’ to say you can’t?” Dan asked, leaning forward and starting to press small kisses over his jawline. “No one will ever know but us..” He coaxed him, tracing over to the corner of his mouth. Phil pulled away. 

“We shouldn't, Dan. I’m going to be a father soon. It’s time I stop acting like some horny school boy and commit to my wife.” 

“Why commit to someone sexually who can’t satisfy you? M’not asking you to love me again. I’m asking you to fuck me.” Dan said, punctuating the last couple words heavily. Phil sighed quietly, looking at him again and chewing his lip. He was running out of reasons to say no, in fact the pro’s of this were multiplying in his head while the con’s were dying off. 

Impulse hit, Phil leaned in and took Dan’s mouth, exploring it with his tongue and claiming his body as his own again. Dan moaned quietly, enjoying how aggressive and rough Phil was being. You could tell he needed this, that he missed Dan, all by how he was kissing. Hot and messy, desperate and full of want and longing. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut, wrapping his arms around his neck. He tasted like coffee and peppermint, so devilishly Phil. He was lost in his taste, in how his mouth felt against his, lips fitting perfectly together. 

Slowly, tentatively Dan started rolling his hips, eliciting a small groan from his again lover. He grinded his ass down into him, pressing into his partner's growing arousal and doing all he could to be exactly what Phil needed right now. From the way Phil was getting roughed and roughed with his kisses, his hands gripping Dan’s hips hard enough to bruise, Dan figured he was doing well. 

Phil pushed him back, crawling between Dan’s legs and pushing up his shirt, moving lower and kissing along Dan’s hips and stomach, leaving marks along his hip bones and licking the dip. Dan’s noises were as whorish as ever, pleading and pathetic and so fucking hot, so loud he could put a pornstar to shame. If Phil had missed anything the most about this, was how good Dan sounded, how each moan was like him begging and begging and /begging/ to just fuck him. He could cum listening to his moans alone. 

He gripped the pink fabric, pulling until the fabric ripped and Dan was left bare from the hips down, his overly large shirt ridden up to his ribcage. Phil licked his lips a bit, smirking up at Dan and gripping his thighs, spreading his legs. He moved his thumb over his hole, admiring how much he had tightened back up since their last encounter, how pink and pretty and fuckable it was. 

Slowly he moved, kissing the pink hole and pulling back, letting go of Dan’s legs and moving back up, starting to kiss Dan’s neck slowly. “I always forget how hungry you make me until you become to much to resist.” Phil chuckled softly, trailing back to Dan’s lip and tugging at the lower one. “On your fucking knees. You want me badly enough to convince me to cheat on my wife, then use that sultry whore mouth of yours for something else would you please?” He cooed and Dan nodded quickly, moving out from under him to on his knees in front of him. Phil smirked cupping his cheek and running his thumb over his bottom lip. “God you’re so pretty..do a good job and maybe I’ll eat you out. It was always your favorite.” He chuckled. He figured if he was going to commit adultery and statutory rape all in a day, he was gonna make sure it was damn well worth it. 

Dan moved to undo his jeans quickly, pulling his length out of his boxers with ease. He was only half hard and already bigger than Dan remembered, looking back he had no idea how Phil fit inside him. He was almost drooling, practically moaning wanting it again. Wanting him again. He wrapped his lips around his tip, swirling his tongue and starting to bob his head down slowly. Up and down he moved, working the shaft with his hand and paying extra attention to the head of his cock, looking up at him with wide and innocent eyes. 

Phil’s fingers slowly tangles through his hair, pushing him down slightly and gripping the brown curls tightly, locks of hair wound around his fingers. Dan’s cheek were darkening, flushing pink as he struggled for breath but kept going anyways, taking as much as he could each time he went down until he felt Phil hit the back of his throat, swallowing around him and breathing deeply through his nose. 

Phil was just groaning quietly, enjoying the heat around his aching cock. He had forgotten how good Dan was at this, how perfect his mouth was for sucking his cock, how damn beautiful he looked with his swollen pink lips wrapped around him. It was intoxicating. He pulled Dan off, a small ‘pop’ noise echoing the room quietly. Dan blinked, waiting for his next instruction. Phil pulled him up, pushing him down on the couch and getting between his legs in a quick and rough movement, feeling Dan instinctively wrap his legs around his neck. He reached up his hand, pushing three fingers into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan eagerly sucked the digits, circling his tongue around them and coating them with spit as quickly as he could. Phil soon retracted his hand, circling over Dan’s waiting hole with the fingers. He slowly pushed one in all the way to the second knuckle, slowly pumping in and out of him until he loosened up enough for a second one, slowly stretching him out. He kept his pace steady, knowing Dan would be keening by the time he finished. 

It was torturously slow, but it felt so fucking good. Three fingers slowly, so fucking slowly moving in and out of him, pressing and massaging right against his spot each time Phil would push them back in. Dan was moaning, long drawn out moans with no regard for his volume. 

“You’re so tight baby..” Phil murmured to himself, kissing over Dan’s inner thighs as he fucked him with his fingers. He kissed down his thigh, slowly pushing in his tongue along side his fingers, looking up to see Dan’s face. He arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut as Phil’s tongue and fingers worked in and out of him, making every inch of his body feel numb with pleasure. 

“Daddy please..” Dan begged, pushing his hips back into his fingers and mouth with desperation. “Please I can’t take it anymore. Fuck me please. Please daddy fuck me…” He practically sobbed in pleasure, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Phil smirked, pulling back slowly, his fingers drawing out. He wiped them on the couch under him, moving up again and pulling Dan closer to him by the thigh, pressing his own hard length against the cleft of Dan’s ass. 

“You’re so sexy baby..such a slut for my cock. How could I ever say no to that begging whore mouth?” He smirked gently, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He rubbed the head of his cock over Dan slowly, pushing in slightly before pulling out again, teasing the younger male before he himself couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, pushing in quickly, bottoming out in one fast and languid motion. 

Phil’s hand clamped over Dan’s mouth as he started to scream out, the stretch so good, so painful and so fucking good. Phil spared no time, no gentle touch, fucking him with speed and force, his whole body holding Dan down to where all he could do was fucking take it. He felt so good, moaning and screaming out against the hand over his mouth, his hands gripping his arm as he was relentlessly, brutally fucked.

“God fucking dammit..” Phil panted, gasping as he fucked into him hard and fast. “You need to shut the fuck up!” He hissed. “Do you want her to come down here? To see you getting absolutely fucking ruined by my cock? You’d like that probably, jealous little slut. Getting caught pinned under someone so much older than you, getting your ass wrecked.” He chuckled, breathing heavily and smirking, pulling his hand away to kiss Dan roughly. 

Dan kept moaning into his mouth, pathetic, whiny, broke noises pouring from his sinful mouth. Phil kept kissing him, aggressive forceful kisses. Everything Phi was doing, saying, only served to turn Dan on further and further and he knew he wasn’t going to last. His stomach was knotting, tighter and tighter until he couldn’t take it anymore, coming without warning and covering his lower stomach. Phil only smirked, fucking hard right into Dan’s prostate, knowing he’d be so sensitive, begging for him to stop silently but loving it too much to actually make him quit. 

“Daddy!” Dan moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as everything became too much. He had just came but already could feel himself getting hard again, the stimulation so much, too much, just enough. He was in another world from all he was feeling and god he loved it. “Fuck fuck!” He was practically crying, tears down his face as he pathetically cried out, begging Phil to keep going, harder, faster, to keep fucking him. 

Phil didn’t need words, he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to at this point. Dan was so needy, such a fucking slut under him, only for him. Dan would never let anyone else to this to him, ruin him, abuse and stretch that perfect pink hole, mark his body. Something about the fact that he and he only could mark Dan like that turned him on even further, listening as Dan cried out again as he came a second time. His voice was broken, raw from how loud he was being, thankfully muffled enough no one could possibly hear from upstairs. Dan tightened his whole body, tensing as his second orgasm of the night washed over him, pushing her hips back into Phil’s roughly. It was all so much, just enough to send Phil right over the edge with his young lover, grunting and panting and gasping loudly as he rode out hi sorgasm inside the teen. 

He rocked his hips slower and slower in and out of Dan, his orgasm washing away into post orgasm daze. He breathed heavily, collapsing on top of Dan. Dan smiled, humming in quiet victory to himself. 

“Any time you need me daddy. M’always down the hall from you..” Dan purred gently, wrapping his legs around Phil again and squeezing him. “I’m always yours and yours only.” 

“I almost forgot that..” Phil chuckled. “Almost wish I had. But then...I’d miss out on this.” He smiled, leaning up and kissing Dan gently. “I can’t..be with you romantically. I can’t show you the affections I used to. I can’t risk loving you..even more. You understand right?” 

“Will you at least still fuck me when you need it? I wanna make things easier on you.” Dan tried and Phil chuckled a little. 

“Sure. If you wanna be my personal stress relief, fine by me.” He smiled, leaning back down to cuddle Dan softly. All Dan could do was smirk to himself. The game was on.


	8. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dan scoffed, rolling back over and shaking his head, trying to forget how he felt that night. He huffed softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, his last thought again months later on a different night, what reason does he have to not do that to me too?"

Love can go wrong in more ways than you could possibly imagine. When you marry one, and fall for another, things get messy quickly. Sometimes, such betrayal carries a death sentence. Other times it carries heartbreak of a person too weak to seek out a cure. In this case, Dan thought his cure to a broken heart was revenge. Not for him, not for Phil, not in spite. Revenge because he wanted a cure. 

Their little affair lasted seven months the first time it began. It ceased shortly, only to be resumed when the weight of the world started pushing down on Phil’s shoulders. Men, no matter how tough they may seem, are always weak when it comes to something. Some men are weak for drugs, putting them over everything even family, their own kids. Some men are weak when it comes to money, greed and riches priority to them over their own blood, their friends. For Phil Lester, his weakness was his own lust. The one person to ever really, really rock his world. A 15 year old whose mother he was married to. That was his weakness. 

Dan had a weakness of his own as well. While he could be typical and be gluttonous, or lazy, or some other undesirable trait men are typically weak for, he was prisoner of his own heart. Always hearing the phrase “love will set you free”, when his love has kept him trapped for longer than he’d like to admit. The longer it goes on, the more he wants it, the more he hurts, the more he loves him. Love can drive a person to do crazy, awful things. Murder, affairs, insanity, arson. Things someone would never have done until the right person broke their heart. Wrong place, wrong time. 

Phil knew Dan was a romantic. A crazy, jealous, beautiful romantic. As obsessive as the teenager was, he cared. He cared about his lover more than anyone ever had before. He showed him compassion and love he hadn’t known existed. Stupidly, he took it for granted. 

At first, when they first began, Phil waited until they were alone for a good amount of time, and began showing his young mate little acts of affection. Candle lit dinners, or maybe even something as simple as ordering his favorite pizza and putting on a good show off Netflix. Even as small as picking a flower, and tucking it gently behind Dan’s ear. 

“I hate the summer..It’s too hot.” Dan complained as they walked down the sidewalk. It was blazing out, hot for London anyhow. “Everyone is always like man I can’t wait for summer. Summer blows.” He added, hearing Phil chuckle lightly. “What?” 

“You’re adorable.” He smiled a bit, tucking his hands in his jean pockets as they walked. 

“Ding dong you are wrong.” Dan smiled, flushing a little. He had never blushed in his life before he met Phil. 

“I can’t be wrong.” He smiled, stopping outside a store. There was a beautiful display of roses and lilies and orchids, the landscaping fantastic. He bent over, pulling one hand out of pocket to pick one of the white roses. He stood straight, a bit taller than Dan, gently putting it behind his ear. 

“Thank you..” Dan smiled shyly, looking down at his feet. 

“Don’t thank me.” Phil shrugged, moving to lift Dan’s chin, smiling at him. “I just..thought it’d be cute.” 

“Is it?” Dan smiled, biting his lip. 

“Very, very cute…” Phil trailed off, looking around him gently. The streets weren’t busy, it was pretty late and a weekday. He smiled, thankful there were so few people as he leaned in, gently kissing him. Dan smiled against his lips, clumsily knocking teeth with him and giggling, still kissing the whole time. 

Now, Dan lay awake in his bed thinking about that. All those months ago, so distant in his mind. Some may argue seven months isn’t too terribly long, but to him, it was. It was time of his life he didn’t want waisted, he didn’t want to waste time regretting. It was time he wanted more of. 

After their brief encounter earlier, he figured his lover will have by now slumped back into bed quietly, his wife blissfully unaware. Over the years she had many loves come and go, none as willing to make commitment as she was. Lily was young and beautiful, she got pregnant with Dan when she was 19, younger than anyone else she knew back then. She would never have any issue finding another love if Phil were to leave, she had done it many times in the past when each new man in her life left. 

Dan had never been in love. In fact, he thought he never would be. People were so boring, so selfish, so..self entitled. He saw love everywhere, but he never thought he’d get it. Peach for instance had Brian, they had been together for years actually. Brian was a complex and mellow guy, kept to himself but knew how to liven up a conversation, and help a friend. Peach was an angry, angry, angry and very tiny ball of love and affection. Two people had never been so perfectly matched for each other. 

Dan wanted that, when he first met them, and first saw how they were with each other, he knew he wanted it. Until his gut sank and he realized he’d never get it. Matches like that are a one in a million chance. Just because they had it, didn’t mean he’d get it someday too. That isn’t how the world works, he thought. 

Until he met a man who was endlessly interesting, clumsy, terrible at making jokes, and gave Dan a jumpstart in his heart. He fell quickly and he fell hard. Looking back, he was smiling to himself, thinking about the moment he realized he was in love with this man. He was 14, infatuated already but never thought much of how he felt towards Phil. Until one night at dinner, a family dinner, his mum went to the restroom. The two had been playfully flirting, Dan’s jealousy boiling, until she left, and Phil sighed happily. 

“I think this is how you know you’re in love. When every time they leave, even if their last words to you were “shit I need to pee”, you feel content with them. You feel..breathless from them just being them.” He smiled, not really talking to anyone, just thinking out loud. 

Dan’s whole face fell, agreeing silently. His stomach turned, his dinner threatening to come back up. In that moment, he wanted Phil to be talking about him like that, not her. He wanted him to give him attention. He felt like it would never happen, it shouldn’t happen. He also realized he was in love for the first time, the only time he had ever been in love. 

“I love you.” He’d say to her every night before she left for work. Stop lying, Dan would always think. 

“I love you too.” She’d smile, giving him a quick peck on the lips before being out the door. Then, not even 20 minutes later, her husband would have his hand down her own son’s jeans. He lied to her, Dan lied to her, Phil lied to him. Lying was so normal in their relationship Dan never thought much of it.

He never thought much of it until one night, he was on top of Phil. Thighs shaking, whole body tensing, sweat and cum staining their skin as they went round after round. In the throes of pleasure Dan said those three words. 

“I love you fuck oh my god!” He whined, leaning down and kissing him roughly, lips crashing into lips with reckless abandon. Phil kissed back, tugging back his bottom lip and grunting softly against his mouth, ghosting his lips. 

“I love you too.” He panted, his arms pulling around Dan’s waist, bucking up into him. 

They kept going, passionate hot sex. Yet, the only thing Dan could think of as he finished out his last orgasm of the night was about Phil. Phil lied to the woman who he says he loves daily. Why wouldn’t he do the same to him?

Dan scoffed, rolling back over and shaking his head, trying to forget how he felt that night. He huffed softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, his last thought again months later on a different night, what reason does he have to not do that to me too?


	9. Operation- Get Dan His Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan needs to up his game to win over his man, and luckily, his friends are very smart about how to manipulate someone's emotions. They're also very, very glad to show him the ropes, teaching him to do it too.

“Good morning beautiful.” His words were always so rough in the mornings, his fingers were tracing patterns on Dan’s hip slowly. 

“Morning..” Dan smiled, rolling over and pulling his arm over his waist. “What time is it?” 

“Like..not even 5 am.” He laughed softly. “I woke up to pee.” 

“And in return you woke me up. Probably for the best though. Mum gets home in exactly.” He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone and clicking it on. “1 hour, 6 minutes.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep..you were dozing off and I guess I did too.” He chuckled. They had been watching movies in bed, after some sexual tension had been worked off. Two months back into this, and Phil was already showing signs of seeing this as more than stress relief. His romantic gestures were slowly coming back and adding up. Dan’s work was paying off. 

“Maybe you woke up because of your subconscious.” Dan giggled softly, smiling. “It knows you’d have been caught today if it didn’t wake you early.” He added, hearing Phil chuckle, lacing their fingers together and resting their hands against Dan’s stomach. 

“Yeah maybe.” He nodded. “The sun is barely up yet.” He said quietly. “Do you think..if we were found out. Do you think your mother would get me in trouble?” He asked. Dan could practically hear the nervous lip bite. They both did it, Phil had picked it up from him. 

“My mom is soft in her heart. She loves me, she loves you. She loves the unborn baby. She loves too much. She’d never tell a soul. She’d let herself have the heartbreak, probably at worst forbid me from ever seeing you again.” Dan said the last part dramatically, emphasizing. “But no, she wouldn’t.” Dan nodded softly. “Do you think she’ll ever find out?” 

“No..I don’t. I think she only sees what she wants to see. It’s part of her stubbornness. She definitely doesn’t want to see this, so she won’t unless it’s made obvious.” He said softly, kissing Dan’s shoulder. 

“Do you ever think about the consequences of this?” Dan asked, rolling over a little to face him more. 

“Every damn day.” He nodded, chuckling a bit. “You know. I was raised catholic. So I keep thinking about how..even though I’ve since grown to be agnostic I guess, this would be a sin. This right here would be the one thing that 100% gets me my ticket to Hell. Let’s just hope I’m right about the whole god-not-existing thing.” He smiled. 

“If you do go to Hell for this, would it be worth it?” Dan smiled back, warmth spreading through his chest. Phil leaned down, kissing him gently, slowly, chaste. 

“I would gladly walk through the gates of Hell content in the knowledge that while I was alive, I got to spend my time with you.” 

Dan grinned, rolling over and sitting on his hips, leaning down and pecking his lips. “Now that’s the answer I wanted to hear.” He hummed. Phil smiled still, moving his hands under Dan’s thighs. 

“So while we’re still real talking. What about the age gap do you hate most? Come on there’s gotta be something. I know mine.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Uhh.” Phil laughed. “I dunno. Maybe..the fact that you’re still naive. It’s something I really like about you..it’s something I’ve almost completely taken from you now. I regret that most. Taking away your innocence.” 

“You know, you go on and on about my innocence. What exactly does that even mean?” He asked, moving a hand up to play with Phil’s hair affectionately. 

“I mean like.” He paused, thinking. “I lost my virginity when I was 16. I was in a park, in a car because we didn’t have anywhere else where we could be alone together.” He smiled a little at the memory. “He was..my first love. He was my only love until I met your mother. Then two loves became past, and a third love showed up.” He said quietly. “But I lost my virginity to someone I loved. In a spontaneous, we were so fucking nervous, in a car for fricks sake way. You lost it to a guy who...hours later had to break things off with you. A guy who’s 17 years older than you. A guy that’s..married to your mom and can probably never commit to you fully. You deserve better. I’m taking away the innocence of your first love you should be getting.”

Dan stared down at him, his eyes wide as he mulled over his words. He could feel his eyes getting watery, not enough to cry but enough to sting. “I love you.” 

“Dan..” Phil pushed him off of him gently, sitting up. “We’ve been over this. I’m with...I’m with her. I’m going to be a dad soon. How many times am I going to have to say these things to you before you get it?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Until I stop loving you I guess.” Dan murmured, wiping his eyes and laying back, moving the pillow over his face. 

“You should get dressed. Or at least, take your clothes and go to your room. She’s gonna be back soon.” Phil mumbled softly, standing up and stretching. “She’s been working a lot and has today and tomorrow off. Do me a favor and find something to do out of the house?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Dan mumbled, standing up and tugging on his jeans. “I’ll just hang out and do whatever the fuck while you spend two days banging the other member of the Howell clan.” He sighed with frustration. He still had a lot of work to do.  
“I deserve alone time with my wife I’m married to her Dan!” He groaned. Dan scoffed, pulling on his shirt and stuffing his phone in his back pocket. 

“You’re also screwing her teenage son. What a good marriage you two clearly have!” 

“It’s not my fault you’re obsessed with me or something! It doesn’t even matter, you’re good in bed and good company. I don’t want you like that Dan. Maybe I once did, but now I don’t. It’s sex and maybe friendship. Get. Over. It.” He said each word clearly, individually. Dan sniffed, this time, the tears welling up enough he could feel full on sobs threatening to escape. 

“Sex and friendship...okay.” He gave up, rushing out of the room and running down the steps. 

He got to the front door, grabbing his shoes from the mat and slipping them on, rushing out of the house. He decided he needed to vent, and while it was early as all fucking hell, he knew Peach would answer the door for him no matter what time it was. 

It was cold out, mornings were always frosty. He wished he had grabbed a jacket, or wished that real life was like in movies where rage fueled someone to power through their coldness or whatever struggle in some shitty montage until it cut to their happily ever after. Life isn’t a movie though. 

Eventually he got to her front door. She lived in this old apartment building with just her and Brian. Her parents kicked her out when she was young, they disapproved of her boyfriend. So she moved in with him and kept going to school in town, not wanting to give up on having a good life just because her parents did. She was strong like that. Dan admired her strength because when he needed it, she was always there to share hers. 

“Jesus Dan you look like death itself.” She said as she answered the door. She was in boxer shorts and a crop top, her hair a mess but she had clearly been up a few hours. 

“Thanks.” Dan said, walking in and wiping his eyes again. “I just needed out of the house.” 

“Something happen champ?” She asked, sitting on the couch with him and putting her legs over his lap, curling up next to him. She was always very affectionate, it was comforting. 

“I need a new plan.” He sighed. “Or at least, something to up the anti.” 

“Well.” He heard a loud yawn from behind him. Brian walked over, resting his arms on the back of the couch and looking at him. “I’m excellent at upping anti.” He smirked. “Come on. Tell daddy Brian what happened.” He fake pouted ruffling Dan’s hair. 

“Fine fine geez.” Dan laughed, fixing his hair. “Only if you never call yourself daddy again.” 

“I can’t make that promise but I’ll try.” He smiled, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Brian and Peach may have been a couple, but Dan never felt like he was third wheeling with them. He had real friendship with them. 

“He was talking to me about..how I’m not getting the real first love experience I deserve. And he made it sound like..he loved me. So I got dumb, and bold. I said I love you for the first time in months.” 

“He shot you down darlin’?” Peach frowned softly. 

“Yeah. Sex and maybe if I’m lucky friendship. That’s all this is. Then he made it sound like I was obsessed with him.” Dan huffed, sighing forlornly. 

“Danny let me be real here. You are obsessed. You have this sick, needy, dependence on him. You’re obsessively in love. You’re crazy in love. But we like that about you which is why we wanna help. We’re all a little crazy, people like you and me though? When it comes to love we’re extra crazy.” She smiled. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Dan smiled.

“I know what you should do.” Brian said after a moment. Peach and Dan looked over at him. 

“What’s that?” 

“Make him jealous. You’ve only ever been with him right? So when you two are home alone, wait until he’s occupied and have someone over. Make it seem like you didn’t know he was home just because he was occupied and you were quote unquote out late. Put on a show. Get shoved into a wall, heavy grinding, tongue kissing. Fucking face battle. Make it obvious to. He needs to catch it.” 

“One problem. Who the hell am I going to get to make out with me to make my step father jealous?” He huffed in annoyance. 

“This.” Brian grinned widely. “Is when you really find out how much you love me. Peachy. Call Gabe.” He said and she squealed, standing up and nodding, running off. 

“Who the hell is Gabe?” Dan sighed. 

“Gabe is what I would call my personal assistant and second best friend, right after you of course. He’s your type trust me. He owes me a favor and he’s bi.” Brian hummed. 

“I-I don’t even know this guy and you expect me to make it look like I want him to fuck me?” Dan scoffed in disbelief.  
“Dan. Just be all over him. Like you would with Phil. It’s an act. When you were little you wanted to be an actor right? This is your time to shine!” 

“This isn’t acting it’s porn.” He pouted. 

“I love porn!” Brian chuckled, seeing Peach jog back into the room. 

“He’s on his way. Is it cool if he brings Logan because he said he might have too.” 

“Yeah sure. It’s not like we’re doing this today. I just want them to meet.” Brian nodded. 

“Who’s Logan? Why do y’all know so many people!” Dan groaned softly. 

“Logan is his son. His girlfriend is kind of…” Peach trailed off. 

“Cheating on him. So he’s had to watch him more lately.” 

“You’re setting me up with a guy with a kid?” Dan laughed, smiling. “I trust him now. Is he a good dad?” 

“He’s an amazing father. And friend. You’re gonna love him.” Brian smiled back. 

“And between you and I, he’s an amazing kisser.” Peach winked, smiling and tucking her red hair behind her ear. 

“Today we plan, and then soon, we enact our revenge!” Brian cheered, making Dan smile wider. 

“Operation Get Dan His Man is under way full force!” Peach joined in, mock cheering as well. 

“Hip hip hooray!” Dan laughed. Then, the doorbell went off. Time to start planning.


	10. Stepping Up His Game

“And I thought my shit was messed up.” Gabe laughed softly after hearing the full story. 

“Don’t laugh!” Dan blushed, frowning. “I know it’s..weird and gross and illegal and-” 

“Dude calm down. I did the same crap at your age. Except it was my stepdads best friend.” He shrugged. “I can help you.” He said, nodding slowly. 

“Really?” Dan lit up, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Of course. Brian likes you, I like you. I’m always down to help a friend when I can. Oh and Brian, Leonard was looking for you down at the den.” Gabe saidd, seeing Brian nod from the corner of his eyes. 

“What the hell is the den?” Dan asked, confused. 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with Danny.” Brian smiled. “In three days time your mother will be working from six pm to six am. Ooh. Long shift.” He smirked. “Dear Philip will be home and expect you home by 10 if you’re out. If you’re out and about, he’ll be in his room editing because he’s a complete workaholic. So, you can easily say you thought he wasn’t home once he catches you.” 

“How do you know...my parents schedules and shit?” Dan asked, laughing softly. It was creepy but impressive. He rather liked his group of friends. 

“Peachy is one hell of a stalker when someone gets under her skin.” Brian said, nodding. 

“I just get so mad!” Peach pouted. “He goes out of his way to trick Dan into thinking he likes him only to turn around and say some other bullshit about how it’s just sex!” She whined. 

“I know baby, I know.” Brian chuckled, pulling her head to his chest as she pouted with her arms crossed. 

“Man I understand a shitty love life better than anyone. ‘Cept maybe you now.” Gabe said softly. “I got mad that my girl was trying to stick me with baby duty when I’ve been doing it all week while she’s out doing God knows what. She eventually agreed to stay home with him though.” 

“She’s cheating on you?” Dan asked. He nodded slowly, sullenly. 

“Yup. The one girl I’ve ever loved, or ever will love. She only stays because we have a kid. He’s three. He’s the most important thing in the world to me.” 

“Man that’s shit. Isn’t like, kissing me going to count as cheating on her?” Dan asked. 

“Well, technically, yes. But!” Gabe grinned. “I want to help out a friend and plus, I’d get to do some groping and major tongue kissing and that outta satiate my libido for a few days considering the lack of action I’ve been getting lately.” 

“You’re doing this for jerk off material.” Dan dead panned, his face expressionless except for a hint of annoyance. 

“Damn straight.” He grinned, pushing up his glasses and chewing his lip piercing. He was attractive. Tall, pale, oak brown hair. Glasses with white frames, ear piercings. His waterline was darkened with eyeliner, his eyebrows were obviously done too. This guy really had his aesthetic figured out. 

 

\----a few days later---- 

 

“Man I’m nervous.” Dan said as they walked towards his front door. Gabe shrugged, tossing down a cigarette and stepping on it. 

“It’s simple. As soon as we’re on the front porch, I’m gonna kiss you. It’s going to be heavy and full force, I’ll lead everything even the steps we take. Just do your best to kiss back, grind and generally seem like you’re into it. Think you can handle that?” Gabe asked as they approached the front door. Dan gulped. 

“No.” 

Gabe shrugged, pulling Dan into him by the waist. “Too late.” He said, kissing him roughly. His hand fumbled for the door knob, pushing Dan inside as their lips messily crashed into each other. Dan closed his eyes and kissed back as much as he could, feeling himself be lifted from under his thighs. He squealed gently, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly and letting himself be carried up the steps. 

They steadily moved down the hallway, outside Dan’s room and not too far from Phil’s room. Gabe set him down, hitching one of his legs around his hip and moving to kiss his neck. He was rough, all teeth as he marked Dan as if he was his. Dan didn’t have to fake it, the roughness was intoxicating, soft whimpers and pleading coming from his lips. 

“Can’t even tell if you’re faking or not.” Gabe whispered against his skin, his hands cascading up his shirt and clawing down his sides, dominant in all ways as he moved his hips against Dan. “If he doesn’t notice soon I may end up just fucking you in the hallway.” He chuckled. “Consensually of course.” To which Dan chuckled, moaning again as his mouth went back to work on his neck.  
Dan’s fingers laced in his hair, tugging softly and trying to keep him as close as possible. He felt hands on his ass, gripping and pulling him against him, hips rolling together and Dan’s moaning getting louder, echoing down the hallway. He panted softly, whiny moans escaping until lips crashed into his own again, gasping into his mock hook-up’s mouth. His hands were cupping Dan’s cheeks, not letting him move away from the kiss even to breathe, rough and fast kisses and loud moans slipping up in between. 

Finally, footsteps from down the hall were heard, Dan closing his eyes and trying to seem even more into it than before, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing back with ferocity. The steps were getting closer, he was getting more and more anxious but too caught up in this elaborate plan to stop. He heard a thud, Phil’s fist hitting the wall gently. 

“Get off of him. Now.” He said, his glare like daggers towards Gabe.

“Or what?” He smirked, leaning down and ghosting his lips over Dan’s neck slowly. Phil moved over, pulling the two apart and gripping him by the arm, pulling him down the steps. Gabe had a grin on his face the whole time, unaffected and amused by this entirely even as he was shoved out of the house. Dan carefully made his way down the steps, looking at Phil. 

“I wasn’t aware we were exclusive. Am I not allowed to sleep with other people?” He asked, trying his best to look annoyed. Phil shook his head a little, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him hard. 

“Nobody is allowed to touch you like that except me.” He growled possessively, his hand hitting the wall with a thud for support next to Dan’s head, connecting their lips again. “Your body is mine entirely.” He said. “I guess I haven’t been clear enough on that, so I guess I’ll just have to remind you.” He said, pushing up Dan’s shirt as he dropped to his knees, kissing every inch of skin he could before working on unbuttoning his jeans. 

As the night progressed Dan couldn't help but think he was winning.


	11. What Dan Does Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's Dan's next move?" 
> 
> "What he does best. Slut it up to get what he wants."

Dan gasped, panting against Phil’s chest as they laid close, lust draining from the room. He moved his hand down slowly, taking his hand in his and lacing their fingers together gently. He smiled a bit.  
“Are you mad?” He asked softly, looking up at him. “I swear I didn’t know you were home.” 

“No baby.” He sighed gently, stroking Dan’s cheek. “I’m not mad. I guess I should have made it known that I’m not comfortable with you sleeping with other people.” He said. 

“He’s a really good friend you know..well. I met him recently. He has a son called Logan and a cheating girlfriend, and it seems like Brian trusts him with his life.” Dan rambled a little, desperate to justify is actions. Phil smiled. 

“I’m glad you have such good friends. Especially that red headed girl. She’s 4’11 and seems like she would gladly throw down with just about anyone for you.” He smiled. Dan giggled a little, nodding.

“Yeah, she would. She’s angry as hell for someone so damn tiny.” He giggled again. 

“You’re so cute..” Phil smiled, leaning down and kissing him again gently. “You know you’re my favorite right?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like between you and her...I love her. But you’re my favorite.” He murmured a bit and Dan nodded, smiling a bit before it faltered. He squeezed his hand.

“You’re my favorite too. Out of like, everyone in the world.” He said quietly. 

“Good.” Phil smiled, kissing him again. They stayed like that briefly, kissing in the passion of secrecy and mock unrequited love. Eventually, Phil pulled away, running a hand down his lover's side. “We still have a lot of night left. What should we do?” He asked. 

“Mhm..wanna just hang out?” Dan shrugged, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I’m tired and would probably pass out if I tried to watch a movie or something.” He chuckled, yawning.

“You’re tired? You didn’t even do anything!” He laughed. “Pillow princess.” 

“The orgasm all in itself took a lot lot lot out of me!” Dan giggled, blushing and covering his face as he did. Phil pulled his hands back, smiling. 

“Don’t hide. I love your blushing. It’s part of that whole innocence thing I’ve been yammering about.” He smiled. Dan nodded, turning an even deeper shade of pink. 

“Okay…” 

“Okay.” Phil smiled. 

The next morning Dan woke up late, being up late tends to result in sleeping in late. He made his way down the steps, seeing his mother sat at the kitchen table, on her laptop with a mug of coffee.  
“Phil told me you tried to bring someone home last night?” She said, sipping her coffee and wincing a bit. “I topped it off with some vodka. Don’t tell your father, I’ve had a rough week.” She smiled and set it down, closing her laptop and leaning forward. “So when do I get to meet the lucky girl? It’s not like we haven’t noticed you coming home with those hickeys every night.” She laughed. Wiggling her eyebrows in the way Dan does when he makes an innuendo. 

“Uh..We’re not really a couple. Just fuckbuddies I guess.” He murmured, technically not lying.

“Well, don’t you think you’re a little young for sex? I guess if it was the throes of young love I’d be a little more on board but letting some girl use you for an orgasm? Are you okay with that?” She asked, concerned and doing her Mom Voice, as Dan called it. It’s when she was worried Dan was making a mistake and wanted to gently talk him out of it. 

“Actually.” Dan thought for a moment. “I’m not. See, she has this boyfriend right? He’s this overbearing, overprotective, selfish guy who i actually used to be cool with, cared about a lot. But he’s always gone, doesn’t appreciate what he has. I do. I appreciate it so much. In fact, I love her.” 

“You’re helping someone cheat?” She frowned. 

“Oh it gets better.” He scoffed. “I love her right? I tell her that and she says it’s just sex, gives me this giant lecture about how we’ll never be more than sex and friends. And this whole time in my head, she’s going off on me and I think, eventually her boyfriend is going to find out, she’ll be in too deep to get out of it or disprove it and she’ll fall into my arms in her time of need.”  
“I don’t like the way you’re thinking Dan.” She furrowed her brow. “If Phil was cheating on me I don’t know what I would do. Don’t help somebody cheat.” She frowned and Dan laughed, shaking his head.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He stood up, starting to walk off. “And mum? Careful who you put your trust in.” He said, jogging up the steps. Not long later he overheard his parents talking, it was only a few minutes after he got up the steps. 

“Phil he loves this girl..he’s obsessed.” Lily whisper shouted, trying to spare Dan’s hearing of this conversation. All for nothing sadly. 

“Lil listen. We gotta let this run it’s course, he'll get over it.” He rubbed her arms up and down comfortingly. 

“What if he doesn’t and he gets even more heartbroken? He seems so hurt..” She sniffed. Dan scoffed to himself, annoyed. She wouldn’t care this much if she knew the truth.  
“He is hurt. Someone wants to be with him but can’t. Of course he’s hurting. But please baby, calm down. Don’t wanna upset the baby right?” He smiled a little. 

“Okay..” She nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and sighing. “He’s my baby you know? He seems so mad at me too. So fucking angry..” She shook her head. “I love him. He’s my son.” 

“I know baby. You two have been best friends for all his life. It sucks to see him getting distant all because he has some girlfriend. But he’s 15, let him get caught up in the pleasures and heartbreaks in life. You can’t protect him forever. This is his bed. We need to let him sleep in it before he’ll understand his mistakes.” He tried to comfort her but all she could do was worry. 

“I couldn’t even imagine if you were cheating on me.” She sniffed. “I know you would never..” She leaned on him. “But god..that’s so fucked up. I wouldn't even know what to do anymore.” 

“I would never, ever cheat on you.” He said quietly, kissing her head. She seemed unaware, but from up the steps, he could have sworn he heard Dan laughing. 

 

\---a few days later--- 

“You're shit at poker Dan.” Gabe smirked, putting down his cards. Ace flush. Everyone at the table groaned, tossing down their cards. 

“I’m new to it!” Dan defended, giggling. 

“Still shit.” Brian winked. “Anyways. Dan where the hell are the updates on your man troubles?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“After he threw Gabe out the other night we had sex. Every night since we’ve had sex multiple times in a night. It’s like he’s trying to prove some sort of ownership over me.” Dan explained, shrugging. 

“That’s exactly where you want a man.” Peach smiled. “Phil is driven to do things he shouldn’t because of sex. So is Gabe. He’s exactly who you need to talk to to understand how to use that against him better. Glad you met him now huh?” She grinned. 

“Yeah.” Dan chuckled. “I actually am. So, how exactly are you weak for sex?” He asked, watching the older man put out his cigarette and exhale the last hit. 

“Any time me and Ken fight, she tricks me into sleeping with her knowing I’ll drop the subject. If she’s doing something she regrets and knows I’m catching on, we fuck. When she wants to get something from me, sex. She sleeps with me purely to get something in return. She knows that with a good orgasm and her smile I can’t say no. It’s a weakness, but I love her.” He explained. Dan looked over him, he had never seen this guy in short sleeves before. 

When Dan was in middle school he used to see this guy walking to school a lot. Dan had to assume he was graduated by now much like Brian. Well, Brian dropped out more or less. Peach was the only one still in school with him. She was second youngest in their group, right after Dan. 

His arms were as pale as the rest of him, but not like Phil pale. It wasn’t near translucent, it was just a milky white-peach color. It was very fitting for this personality. His inner elbows were bruised and covered in marks. Dan wondered how those got there. He looked virtually exhausted all the time, his outlook on everything so dreary as he did his best to enjoy whatever sounded fun first. Dan kinda admired him, kinda wanted to know his story better, and kinda felt really bad for him. 

“How’d you get those marks?” Dan asked, reaching over and tracing his index finger over them. They were on both arms but only in that one area. 

“I always forget you try and keep him innocent.” Gabe smirked at Brian. “Can I tell him?” 

“Yeah. His innocence can die a little more tonight.” Brian smirked back. 

“They’re like..bruises from excessive needle use. Not exactly pretty, but nothing about an addiction is.” He explained, calm as if it was totally normal, shrugging.

“I made out with a junkie?” Dan asked, indignant. 

“Sure did buddy.” He smirked, lighting another cigarette. 

“Don’t let it affect your views on him. To be honest, I never thought heroin abuse was manageable until I met him. This guy has will you wouldn’t believe.” Brian added, patting his back. 

“Gee thanks.” He chuckled. 

“There’s a lot more to you guys then you’re telling me huh?” Dan smiled, curious and glad he knew these people. They were vastly interesting. 

“Yes, yes there is Danny.” Peach smiled. 

“So what’s Dan’s next move?” Gabe asked, looking around their little group. 

“What Dan does best.” Brian grinned. 

 

“And what’s that?” Dan laughed, seeing him smirk. 

“Slut it up to get what you want.” 

Dan after a while slowly came to terms with that fact. The fact that every time he wanted affection from his would-be boyfriend, he sleeps with him. Or every time he wanted to feel close to him, or get him to open up even a little about how he felt, he slept with him. He was just as bad as Kendall, the girl breaking his newfound friends heart. 

Once Dan was home he noticed his mum was gone, probably at work, though soon she’d be off for months on maternity leave. He rolled his eyes, going up the steps. At least when Phil got stressed about the baby he’d look to Dan without a second thought. He always did when overwhelmed. Dan smiled to himself. He quite liked that. 

He went into Phil’s room, knocking gently and seeing him sat at his desk, arms behind his head and hair messed up. He had been at this for hours, Dan could tell. Phil slowly spun around in his chair, looking over at the younger male. 

“Hi baby.” He sighed, closing his eyes and stretching his back as he stood up. “Do you need something?” He asked. 

“I just was wondering something..” Dan trailed off, seeing Phil’s look of confusion in his peripheral vision as he walked closer. 

“And what’s that?” Phil smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Why are you such a liar?” He asked, seeing Phil’s face fall. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused. Dan shook his head, moving his arms around his neck, tugging his hair gently, leaning up and gently lingering over his lips.  
“You told her you’re not cheating.” He murmured, kissing his jawline slowly, down his neck. 

“She doesn’t need to know.” He gulped. 

“You say you love her but you don’t do you?” Dan purred, stepping forward and pushing Phil with him. Dan wasn't a dominant guy, but this time, he wanted answers. He wanted honestly. He wanted Phil to realize and think about what he was doing and be honest with himself. 

“I d-do.” Phil tried to lie and Dan smirked, biting down on his neck gently. “Don’t mark! It’s already hard enough to hide your claw marks from her.”  
“Hide this, hide that but you can do whatever you want to my body?” Dan scoffed, sucking marks along the pale skin. Dan pushed him back on the bed, crawling into his lap quickly and pulling him up for a kiss. His kiss was hot with annoyance and want.

“I do love her.” He tried to change the subject back, keep his point firm and Dan grinned, shaking his head and pulling off his lover’s shirt. He tossed it aside, kissing down his chest, marking as he did.  
“No you don’t. Or maybe..you do.” He mumbled, teeth sinking into his hip, fingers working to unbutton his jeans, tugging them down partly in one fluid motion. He smiled, the look in his eyes absolutely wicked and clouded with lust as his mouth started working over him through his boxers. “But you love this more.” Dan smirked. He had to put on a show, make himself extra desirable, drive Phil wild. It was the only way he’d get his honesty. 

“Fuck you’re right..” Phil gasped a little, threading fingers through Dan’s hair. “I don’t love you though, you know that right?” He added quickly and Dan rolled his eyes, tugging down his boxers.  
“Don’t you know men who lie go to hell?” He smirked, slowly taking his cock in mouth and bobbing down. Phil closed his eyes, throwing his head back and giving in to what Dan was doing completely. All the stress and tension from the day he had had was melting away into Dan’s warm and open mouth, his hips rutting up. 

Dan grinned a little, slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He went lower and lower each time he went down, taking nearly all of him into his mouth with ease. Practice makes perfect. 

Phil was groaning, lost in pleasure. Dan seemed to know exactly what to do, when to do it, and how to do it just right. He was amazed, he had turned a perfect virgin into the perfect little slut. He had molded an innocent virgin who gave sloppy handjobs into someone who can drive him wild, make his toes curl. 

Dan slowly pulled off, stroking him quickly with his hand, flicking his wrist and smirking up at him. “You wanna fuck me right?” He purred, moving up and kissing him slowly, his tongue gliding along side his lover’s. 

“God yes.” Phil gasped. He had never been put into submission by Dan before. It was so hot, new. He wanted Dan on top of him, bouncing on his cock in the perfect way only Dan can do it. Get him off in the way only Dan knew how to. 

“Then answer me this.” 

“Anything.” He gasped. 

“Do you love me?” He asked, swiping his thumb over his slit, collecting the beading precum and using it to stroke faster. 

“More than I wanna admit.” Phil moaned, nodding. Dan smirked, victorious. He pulled Phil up, kissing him roughly, his hands going to his thighs and carefully tugging off his remains clothes. He stood back and pulled off his shirt slowly, as if he was giving a very important person his best strip tease. 

“Thank you baby. Now all you gotta do is sit back and watch.” Dan smirked.


	12. Stage 4

Lily was getting closer and closer to her due date. She had taken time off work, since she was so close to delivering she thought it best to not be working. The more weeks that passed where she wasn’t at work, the more Phil looked like he was ready to tear his hair out from the stress. Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least slightly amused by this though. It only proved further that Phil did need him for the stress relief, for the love. Lily was always yelling at him, always so grumpy and blaming it on hormones. Sure, it was likely she really was just hormonal. Phil however, didn’t see it that way, and was at his wits end trying to deal with her. 

Dan eventually had to get away from all the yelling and crying, opting to go down to Brian’s and try and find some entertainment, maybe even discuss the next phase of his plan. He had been thinking lately, about how he was manipulating Phil using sex. He figured perhaps he should feel bad, or try and win his love with a more standard approach. Sadly, he knew his lover wouldn’t react to traditional methods. 

“The baby will be here any day now.” Dan told them, sitting down next to Gabe and Peach on the couch and sighing softly. 

“I feel like you should be more enthused. It is your little sister you know.” Gabe chuckled, looking over as Logan toddled into the room. He was so cute, looked exactly like his father. The one striking thing about the three year old Dan loved both was his mismatched eyes, one blue and one green. 

“When you were about to have Logan you hated the very idea of it!” Brian laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling and picking up his son. “But then I held him for the first time.” 

“You didn’t want him at first?” Dan asked, confused. 

“Yeah. I really didn’t. While Kendall was pregnant I was so mad all the time. I would yell at her constantly, I was almost praying the baby would just die. I hated the idea of being a father. I was 17. I wasn’t ready.” Gabe shrugged, bouncing him on his knee a little. “Yet now he’s my whole world. I adore my baby.” 

“Wow.” Dan nodded softly, reaching forward and ruffling the toddler's hair. “He looks exactly like you.” 

“So I’m told.” Gabe chuckled a little. “He’s gonna be four in a few months..time has flown by so damn fast.” 

“You love your baby.” He smiled. “It’s so refreshing. My dad never really cared about me. Left when I was six.” 

“Hey mine too!” Gabe chuckled. “I saw him the day Logan was born. I now apparently have a half sister with the same birthday as my son.” 

“Seriously?” Dan giggled softly. “That’s crazy. What if we have the same dad or something.” Dan snorted. 

“Unless your last name is Kelly I highly doubt it.” Gabe smiled, chuckling and shaking his head. 

“I wish my last name was Kelly that’s so cool. Mine is Howell. Yick.” Dan smiled. 

“Y’all cannot complain about your names. My name is fucking Stacy Casey.” Peach laughed, sitting down on Brian’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah I think you win, your name is the worst.” Gabe agreed, smiling. “My phone keeps buzzing on my thigh.” He opened his phone, checking it. “Fuck guys Kendall is coming over.” 

“I’ve never met her.” Dan said softly. “What’s she like?” 

“I had to beat the fuck out of her last week for telling Gabe she didn’t love him anymore.” Peach grumbled, sighing. “My Gabe deserves so much better.” 

“Momma loves him.” Logan said, looking up at the small group, his bi-colored eyes wide. “She doesn’t trust daddy.” 

“I don’t trust me either.” Gabe shrugged, setting Logan down. He slowly toddled over to Dan, climbing up on him and sitting up on his knees in his lap. “I like your teef.” He smiled, his teeth all small and crooked themselves. 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled back, wrapping his arms around the wiggly little one. 

“Are you my daddy’s friend?” He asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Then I like you!” He said, squirming off his lap after and toddling somewhere else in the small apartment. Dan grinned, shaking his head and watching him. 

“He’s something.” Dan said to Gabe. 

“Too bad you can’t get pregnant. Imagine the shit that would go down if you got pregnant.” Gabe said after a moment and Brian snorted. 

“That would be hilarious.” Brian said, nodding. “Speaking of. We need our next course of action.” 

“Yeah, yeah we do.” Gabe nodded and Peach hummed in agreement. 

“What’re y’all thinking?” Peach asked. 

“I’m thinking we hit him where it hurts.” Brian smirked, that evil, thoughtful smirk he does when he has an idea. A wicked, cruel, beautiful idea. 

“Elaborate.” 

“He has you right where he wants you, and you have him the same way right?” 

“Right..?” 

“Break it off. Spend a few more days fucking his brains out, telling him you love him, make him say it back. Make sure he knows you love him and he let’s his heart out to you for a few more days. Then? Break it off. Sleep with other people, make sure he knows what you’re doing, even go on a few dates and have a girl meet your mother pretending to be your lady friend or something. Just make him think you were lying and hurting him. Show him how it feels. His jealousy will drive him mad with confessions and hot, rough animal sex.” Brian smirked, lighting a cigarette and leaning back to blow smoke. 

“What would I ever do without you Brian?” Dan grinned. “Gabriel Kelly, would you do me the honors of being my fake boyfriend?” Dan asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Gabe grinned. 

“Daniel Howell, I would be more than honored.” He stood up, bowing. “You know you’re crazy right?” 

“I’m well aware.” 

“Good. if you weren’t, you probably wouldn’t hang out with us.” Gabe smirked, hearing a knock on the door. “Kendall is here. I probably gotta go. How about in two days I come down to the house. We’ll hang out in your room, make out with the door open, put on a real couple like show not even a few hours after you break it off with Phil. He’ll go insane with jealousy. That’s what we want right now.”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan.” Dan grinned widely, watching him leave. 

“I look forward to groping that ass again.” Gabe winked, lifting up Logan from the kitchen and walking out the front door. Dan saw the door close, behind it a very pretty blonde with an angry expression.


	13. Soul Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you should have thought about that before you decided I wasn't worth leaving her for."
> 
> (Warning!! Smut: Honestly just descriptive ass sex, fingering, riding, prolonged eyecontact, nothing too dirty. I WROTE THE PORN IN ENGLISH CLASS)

Dan walked into his house, noticing it was oddly quiet. His mother must have finally fell asleep. He had never had to deal with someone who was pregnant before, so he had no idea it would be this stressful on everyone in the house. The past few days Phil had been coming up to his room each night she fell asleep, locking it behind him and seeking out his personal stress relief. Dan liked calling it that, it made it sound like Phil relied on him. Which, in a sense was true. 

Phil smiled, seeing Dan walk through the door and striding over to him. His hair was messed up, his tie unstraightened and his jeans covered in what Dan assumed to be flour, making him giggle a little. He stood up on his tip toes, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“Bad day?” He asked, his arms around his neck and leaning his head to the side to admire him. 

“Very, very bad day.” He nodded, letting out a deep sigh. “How was Brian’s?” 

“Really good. I got to hold Gabe’s son. He’s so cute. The baby, I mean.” He giggled. “He has two different colored eyes!” 

“That’s actually..really neat. I wonder how often that happens to kids.” He chuckled. “So you’re still talking to him?” He asked, apprehensive. He didn’t like the idea of Dan being buddy-buddy with the guy who recently was found dry humping Dan. He also knew he didn’t have much room to be possessive. Dan smiled. 

“Yeah. He’s actually really cool. He has a lot of problems though.” 

“Like what?” Phil asked, curious but also wanting to feed his own ego, make sure he was better than the man he was clearly jealous of. 

“He has some drug use issues, his girlfriend hates his guts but since they have a kid she sticks around. He’s very clearly suicidal but covers it with jokes. I feel bad for him. He’s really hot though.” Dan swayed a little, making it seem like he was into him. Sure, he found him attractive, enough to sleep with and kiss and make his lover jealous. But he was in love, and no one could pull his heart away from who had a firm grasp on it. 

“Please tell me you’re not cheating on me with some drug using teen father?” Phil laughed uncomfortably, looking up to Dan for reassurance. 

“I promise baby.” Dan nodded, leaning up and pressing their lips together, smiling sweetly. “Now. What are we to do with the rest of our night? Seems we have it to ourselves now that the woman has passed out.” He smiled, nuzzling his nose against his lovers. 

“We could watch a film or something? Go for a walk? Order chinese food?” Phil spit fired suggestions, looking up as he thought for more. Dan rolled his eyes gently as he did, smiling and gripping the older male by his tie and pulling him down. 

“I had something less domestic in mind.” He chewed his bottom lip, his eyes innocent but suggestive. Phil was almost breathless, he loved when Dan was like this. Clear with what he wanted, eager, aggressive. 

“Jesus. I love you.” Phil breathed, catching his lips for a rough kiss. 

Dan gasped, letting his mouth be taken over by him. Phil’s hands moved to his hips, forceful to get what he wanted, what Dan wanted. They always became one like this, needy and tenacious. They never wasted a moment, no time for tedious teasing or slow movements. It was quick and desperate. Clothes strewn wherever they landed when tossed aside, belts ripped from their loops, lips meeting lips messy and lustfully. 

Dan pushed Phil back, shirts discarded and belts undone. He climbed ontop of him, pulling the belt from its loops as he kissed him forcefully, holding down his dominant and hard lover with his little body weight. Their hips moved together in sync, everything about the pair perfectly in tune as the room got thick with sexual tension. 

Dan’s hands got his jeans undone, Phil’s doing the same for his. They got each other stripped, clothes laying about all over the room as the pair moved against each other in harsh, staccato bursts, hips grinding together. They could feel each other easily, the heat, the pulsing. The room was dimly lit, the only light from a lamp on Dan’s bedside table. The bed was small and cramped, only serving to force them closer together rather than discourage them. 

Dan slowly moved his lips away, kissing the side of his neck and jaw, nipping slightly and leaving small little red marks. He knew they would be gone in a matter of hours, but for the time being they showed his possession, his force. His teeth dented his skin, his nails dragged down his hips and down his back as Phil lunged upward, pulling Dan further into his lap, his arms around him tightly. He bent his knees, bucking his hips into Dan forcefully, them both in nothing but boxers. 

Soon even those were discarded, Dan’s head buried in Phil’s shoulder as the older one of the two worked his own mouth over Dan’s neck, arguably one of the most sensitive regions on Dan’s pale form. He was less gentle than Dan had been, teeth and tongue marking every inch of skin he could manage to turn purple or red. He wanted him his, he wanted it known. The very idea of everyone who saw those marks knowing Dan was owned without a shadow of doubt only served to turn him on further. 

Dan was loud, but god when was he not. His lips were parted, his eyes shut as soft whimpers and course moans escaped his pretty little mouth. He made these devilish, whore noises that would put even the best porn star in their place. He was the human embodiment of lust, of passion, of desire. His skin turning red with heat, a thin layer of sweat forming. His lips raw bitten, eyes squeezed shut, arousal pressing into his lover as hands drifted lower. His ass being cupped, his hole traced slowly with a couple of fingers. His noises a symphony all in their own. Yes, it was picture perfect. It was sinful. 

Dan had no clue when Phil had even gotten lube, maybe he had it on him from the moment he walked in. All he knew was he felt two slicked up fingers pushing into him. He let out an even louder noise, biting down on his partner to try and suppress said noises as the fingers moved in further. Slowly he was worked open, fingers moving languidly in and out of him, massaging over that bundle of nerves that nearly could drive him to the edge already. 

He was in bliss, and from the way his lover’s cock pulsed against him he could tell he was too. He opened his eyes, looking down and wrapping his hand around his length. He was red and leaking precum, a perfect picture of sex. The older male groaned quietly as Dan began to stroke over him, his breathing a little more ragged than before. 

It didn’t take long before the two couldn’t take the intimacies of foreplay any longer, desperate for more, needing more in order to really be satisfied. Quickly, Phil withdrew his fingers, making Dan moan so loudly he let go of his length, attempting to silence himself and failing. Phil smirked, moving Dan up a little and gripping his hip with one hand, guiding his hard length with the other. He pressed against Dan slowly, looking up at him and catching his lips for another quick kiss before he pushed in slowly. 

Inch by inch, he looked into Dan’s eyes, feeling his tightness suffocate him all over again, as if it was the first time. He was so beautiful, his hair was even wet with sweat. It was so hot, everything was so fucking hot. Dan eventually closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing an even brighter shade of pink as Phil bottomed out, moving both hands to his hips and gripping hard enough to leave marks. 

Phil slowly moved, bucking his hips up into him. Dan tried to bounce in time with his thrusts, sloppy and erratic from the intense pleasure. Phil grabbed his face, having Dan’s previously turned away face look at him again. The two made eye contact, Phil thrusting his hips up into him harder and harder each time, all while keeping the same pace. Dan was crying out, the two looking at each other the whole time. It was perhaps the most intimate they had ever been during sex, seeing each other’s very souls as they became one. 

Dan could feel the knot in his stomach already, it was hot and it almost hurt as Phil went in harder. His prostate was slammed into, dead on and with perfect precision each and every time. Finally he broke the eye contact, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and a loud, whining moan passing his lips as he came, white ribbons hitting the two in the chest. 

Phil didn’t let up, his pace still slow and his thrusts still harsh and brutal right into Dan’s spot. He tightened around him, trying to push himself off of his length but loving the mix of pain and pleasure too much to do so. He was making these broken, desperate sounds. His voice cracking, his whole face scrunched up in utter bliss. It all was so hot, so beautiful, pushing Phil right over the edge not too long after him, spilling deep inside his young lover. 

The two panted, leaned against one another as they slowed, still. Dan smiled a little against his skin, nuzzling his and sitting up, stretching. He smiled again, his heart warming at the loving smile he got back. 

“I love you too you know.” He giggled gently, blushing. 

“I know.” Phil chuckled, pushing Dan’s hair back. 

“How about that walk? I’d love some fresh air. It’s stuffy in here.” He giggled again. 

“That would be awesome.” Phil grinned, pushing Dan off of him gently and smiling, pulling on his boxers and his jeans. 

“I love going on walks. I used to go on them when I was little with mum.” Dan said as he did the same, looking in his mirror to try and fix his hair. 

“I wish you and your mother still go along and such.” Phil said, standing next to him and trying to fix his own hair. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Losing a best friend sucks.” Phil shrugged, kissing his cheek and going to sit down, pulling on his shoes from under the bed. He had left them there a few nights back. 

“Did you lose a best friend?” Dan asked, sitting by him and tying his laces. 

“When I got broken up with before I met your mom, I guess you could say I had yeah.” Phil nodded, leaning back on his palms before standing up. 

“How did you two break up?” Dan asked. He had never really asked before, figured it wasn’t important. But Phil must have really loved this guy, to have been together so long in the past. He was finally curious about what went down in the end. 

“Well..” Phil smiled, chuckling sadly. “I caught him in bed with someone else. Ironic isn’t it?” He took a deep breath, walking down the stairs with Dan and towards the front door, opening it and holding it open for him. “He was in bed with my brother..my brother of all fucking people. Even more ironic, cheating with a family member.” 

“I think this is the only time I’ve never laughed at irony..” Dan said softly, sympathetic. 

“Yeah.” Phil nodded, taking his hand in his. He was happy it was late, past one in the morning by now. It meant he could hold hands with his love. Dan was trying to enjoy tonight. Tomorrow he had to break it off. He felt awful, manipulative and guilty about it. But it was needed. He needed to get Phil to a place where he realized Dan was his one and only. “He didn’t..even seem sorry about it. We had been together from the age of 14 to when we were in our 30’s. Sixteen years..” He shook his head. “And he seemed..so okay with what he had done. No regrets, not even a look of woe in his eyes. He told me he had been over me for a long time by then.” 

“I’m sorry..” Dan said softly, looking at him. “How did you take it?” 

“Not well.” Phil chuckled. “We had been together so long I just assumed we’d always be like that.” He shrugged. “So when I found out we wouldn’t..I snapped a little. I beat the shit out of my brother, I stopped talking to the whole family and that part hasn’t changed. I even tried killing myself.” He sighed. “Then I met your mother. She was so charming and sweet..she made all my issues drown out.” He grinned, noticing Dan’s face fall. “It was rebound though, you know. I wanted to get over my heart break, after a year it still hadn’t gone away. No matter how much sex I had or booze I drank I missed him. She let met get over him until I met my real soul mate.” He stopped walking, cupping Dan’s cheeks and kissing him softly. “That’s you.” He kissed his nose and Dan giggled, blushing. 

“I love you.” Dan whispered. 

“I love you too..I wish we could be together. You know it won’t ever happen right?” He bit his lip. Dan smirked a little. 

“We’ll see.” He hummed, pecking his lips and starting to walk again. 

 

\---The Next Day---

 

Dan stood in front of his mirror, taking a deep breath and stepping away, walking towards Phil’s room. His mother was out at an appointment, Phil had to stay behind to work. In an hour and a half time Gabe was due to come over, so Dan had to get this done quick. Phil looked stressed, his hair pushed back and his glasses sliding down as he hit his head down on his desk. 

“I hate work.” he grumbled, seeing Dan and smiling. “Hey baby.” 

“Hi Phil..” Dan mumbled a little, putting on his best show of indifference. “We need to talk.” 

“About?” Phil asked, standing up and stretching with a loud yawn.  
“Last night, you talked about how..we’ll never be together the way I want.” He said softly, trying to put on the water works, make a show. “So I was thinking..maybe I should see other people. Maybe I shouldn’t be with you.” He bit his lip. Phil went wide eyed. 

“If you recall I also said you were my soul mate last night. My goddamn soul mate. Please Dan..” Phil tried. He never knew how bad it would hurt if Dan tried to leave, until it happened. It hurt Dan too. 

“I just think it’s better to see other people. Maybe..if it doesn’t work out I’ll regret it and come crawling back like a pathetic teenager. But for right now it’s best.” Dan held his ground. 

“You’re dumping me? Dan..I can’t. I’m so overwhelmed. How am I supposed to handle everything without you keeping me together? Without us keeping me whole?” 

“I guess you should have thought about that before you decided I wasn’t worth leaving her for...” Dan said quietly, exiting the room solemnly and feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they were together again, but for right now, it hurt like hell to know tonight he wouldn’t be in his lovers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kenzzi who was sad af the other day and deserves lots of love. Soz it's not as long as I promised :c 
> 
> ALSO: for updates y'all can follow my snapchat- analphancones 
> 
> its my brand


	14. Loveless Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's plan to make Phil jealous by sleeping with someone else works perfectly 
> 
> ((Warning!! Smut: Descriptive sex, a little praise, grinding, rough sex, etc))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene that isn't Dan and Phil. Don't read if ur not cool with that. This is also for my Kenzzi cuz she sick and wanted some Gabe x Dan smut. 
> 
> For updates and just general jackassery from yours truly follow my snap chat- analphancones

In a way, you could say Phil was seething. When most suffer heartbreak, they get sad and isolate. In fact, he himself had been known to do just that in the past. Not even three years ago. Yet here he was, in his own heartbreak, angry. Angry because Dan had left him. Angry because he was finally able to bring himself to show Dan the love he deserved to be shown after all the ups and downs the two had taken as a couple. Angry because Dan showed no remorse whatsoever for breaking the other man’s heart, sat up on his bed with his tongue in someone else’s mouth. 

He knew maybe it was creepy to be watching, beyond creepy actually. To be watching his teenage son kissing someone, kissing in a way that seemed like it could easily lead up to more. It was borderline voyeurism in all honesty. He just couldn’t help himself. It made him so mad, so jealous, so many ragey feelings he couldn’t control himself in feeding into. 

Dan wasn’t going to lie, he enjoyed this. It was something he never thought he’d get to do. He figured a majority of his “love life” would be spent with Phil, most likely only Phil. He continued to think this up until Brian helped him with this brilliant, devious plan they had concocted together. So, here he sat, lips interlocked with someone other than the person he loved. 

He tasted like failure and cigarettes, a combination that was so erotic and dirty he could barely get through it without being both sick to his stomach and painfully aroused. He was the type of guy Dan would never date, would never be caught dead with. The type of guy who never went anywhere in life and girls spent all their time trying to fix because of his good heart. Dan was infatuated with the heat, with just how bad of an idea it was to be with someone like this. 

An adult with a child, an adult with a heroin addiction, an adult with a girlfriend. An adult that was nothing like his type, and yet so hot, so devilishly good. His mouth was warm, his hands were even warmer. The blue in his eyes dulled grey each time they pulled away, looking at each other, breathless. Dan could tell he was just as into this as he was, just as needy, just as turned on. The two had nothing in common, no emotion. It was sex, it was lust, it was everything Dan said he would never sleep with someone for. It was 100% raw attraction, nothing more and nothing less. He was drunk off lust. 

He was pushed back, lips moving rougher against his own. His fingers tangled in his hair, pulling the dark brown a little too hard in a way that only served to turn on his temporary partner further. He felt lips moving down his jawline, down to his neck. His hips involuntarily moved up searching for friction of any sort and met with hips just as needy. Dan was moaning softly, whimpery gasps, soft and whiny. His eyes fluttered shut, his back arching slightly as things got more intense. He didn’t know where this was going, all he knew is his mouth felt so good, everything was raw and hot. 

SKin against skin, sticky with sweat. The tension of the room was getting so thick you could cut it with a knife. With Phil, he always felt love and passion. With Gabe. all he felt was lust, lust and uncontrollable, unknown want he had never felt before. Sleeping with someone he didn’t love, he’d never love, something about it was so undeniably, unexplainably hot to him. God, he felt himself get harder as he thought this over. 

His eyes slowly opened, teeth sinking into the thin skin of his throat. He could practically feel the marks forming, the purple bruises that would be there tomorrow. He bucked his hips harder, turning his head to the side to give him more room to work, desperate for his mouth to just keep fucking going. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, he could hear it, retreating footsteps, a huff of anger, and the sight of pale fingers letting go of his doorframe. He moaned a little louder, smirking to himself. 

“He was watching.” Dan moaned quietly to him, tugging his hair again and pushing him into his skin, forcing his teeth down and crying out slightly. He felt the smirk against his skin. 

“Good.” He mumbled, moving lower and pushing Dan’s shirt up. “How would you feel about continuing this. More authentic that way you know.” He coaxed him, purring, his nails slowly dragging over Dan’s hips. 

“Please..” Dan gasped, his hips moving up, back arching, eyes squeezing shut. He had been turned on before, but never this way. Never this lustful. Pure, unadulterated lust he had never gotten to feel before. 

Gabe smirked, taking his consent as soon as it passed the squirming teens lips and pulling him up, his shirt off and across the room in record time. Dan gasped, instantly pulling him in for quick, short bursts of kissing, chest to chest, tongue on neck. His legs moved around his hips, pushing himself up into his lap in one quick movement forward, arms slung around his neck and attacking his throat with biting, sucking, kissing. Possessive, turned on, desperate, almost pathetic. 

Dan pushed off his shirt, throwing it aside into the pile with his, fingers working nimbly over the button of his jeans until it popped out of place, forcing them down as quick as he could. It was so fast, everything about this was so fast and rushed. He wanted it, he wanted it now. He had no time, no, he had no patience for slow pleasantries. He wanted fucked, he wanted ruined, he wanted to scream and cry this man’s name. 

Gabe was happy to comply. Lord knows he wasn’t having sex with his love anytime soon, his heavy preference for sex with men being re-realized as it had years back. No matter how hot a girl was, nothing to him could ever be better than a needy and aggressive bottom. He moaned softly, the only thing between him and the teen under him a couple layers of cotton, which even that was discarded not a moment too soon. 

Gabe pushed him back down, forcing his legs apart and kissing down his chest and stomach, licking from his hip, over his nipple all the way back up and over his neck before reconnecting their lips. He tasted like sweat and skin, the pressure was building at the base of his spin and he was so ready to just fucking cum. 

Dan was moaning still, louder than before. He was panting, gasping, making broken noises that were completely and utterly pathetic like a bitch in heat. That’s what he felt like, just needing to get fucked and to get fucked now and not a moment later. He knew the difference between need and want. This was /need/. 

A fuck formed out of heartbreak and jealousy, a fuck he’d only get and only have to satisfy his anger and need. Gabe was happy to give it to him, fingers pushing into him, slick and working him open as quick as he could manage. Dan was used to this, having had sex the night before not needing much prep. It didn’t take long before he felt the head of his partners cock pressing into him, spreading him open, stretching his walls. 

He bottomed out, gasping softly and looking down at Dan. He leaned down, kissing him roughly and pulling out, thrusting back in in one quick, languid motion. He showed to remorse, no regard for Dan’s comfort. It was hot, it was rude, it was a hook up and Dan was loving and breathing for every fucking second of it. The two moved against each other roughly, forcefully, as ungracefully as humanly possible. 

Gabe pulled away from the kiss, biting his neck in every place he could trying to hit his climax, pounding into Dan over and over and over again with reckless abandon. He was so good, so new, something he had never had before. He had slept with guys, he had slept with girls,. He had had sex in love. But never had someone been so hot, so needy, so full of rage and heartache, and never had he gotten the pleasure of fucking a person like that. It was beyond arousing. 

From down the hall he could hear a fist hit the wall, hard enough to push through the drywall. Dan smiled, moaning as he did and arching his back, his nails pushing into his skin hard enough to break. Down his back, his shoulders, his hips, clawing enough to draw blood. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Gabe gasped softly, burying his face in his neck as he went in even harder. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Dan tried, gasping half way through, breathless and about to fall over the edge of his orgasm. Gabe reached between them, stroking and tugging Dan’s hard cock in time with each of his thrusts. 

“Thanks for this..” Gabe grunted, biting down again and gasping before pulling back. “I fucking needed this.” 

“I didn’t know I did until it started!” Dan cried out, coming hard and fast, more than he probably ever had before. “But fuck I did!” He panted, trying to calm down as a few tears slipped down his cheek, the orgasm burning his stomach. Gabe kept going, exhaling hard and making a small, small noise as he came deep inside his young lover. 

“Fucking..God..” Gabe panted, slowing down and riding out his high inside the teen. He slowly pulled out, watching his cum drip out of him slowly. “You’re actually the hottest guy I’ve ever slept with jesus.” He chuckled, breathless. Dan smiled. 

“I had no idea I would enjoy that so much.” He said, honestly. 

“I think it’s because we’re both suffering heartache. A rough one night stand like fuck was very much overdue.” Gabe shrugged, kissing his shoulder before standing up and pulling on his boxers. “Sadly, I have to get home to the wife.” He sighed. 

“Good luck.” Dan chuckled, pulling the sheet over him and grabbing his phone. “Same time tomorrow?” He asked, biting his lip. He was loving the sex already. He liked this part of the plan a lot. Phil was pissed off jealous in the other room, punching god damn holes in the wall. And Dan? Dan was getting rough and angry sex with a guy going through heartbreak just as bad as his own. Gabe was turning out to be a better friend than he had thought he’d be. 

“But of course.” He grinned, his shirt on and buttoning his black skinny jeans, pulling on his flannel. “See ya, Dan.” He smirked, lighting a cigarette as he walked out of the room. 

“No smoking in my house!” Dan called, giggling, seeing him flip him off as he walked out. 

“I don’t take orders from teenagers!” Dan could practically hear his smirk. In the next room, he could also hear Phil’s anger. It ate him up inside how happy it made him to know Phil was jealous. This part of the plan seemed to have gone off without a single problem. One step closer to his goal.


	15. The Clueless and The Man Who's Getting What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be doing work in my journalism class and instead wrote this while snap chatting my Joshua. He's so cute, distracting me from my porn. Smh.

The night the baby was born, Phil wasn’t there. When his wife was putting all her will into squeezing an eight pound child out of a ten centimeter hole, Phil wasn’t there. While his wife was ripping from one end to the other, Phil wasn’t there. No, I stand corrected. Phil was there. Phil was down the hall, holding up a 150 lb teenager, fucking him with his hand clamped down over his mouth, his teeth sunk into his hand because of so. Phil was there for the birth of his child. He just didn’t see it. Instead, he saw the way Dan’s face contorted in pleasure orgasm after orgasm. He had no regrets about it either. 

The two walked out of the small closet, Phil straightening his tie and rebuttoning his shirt as they walked down the pure white and narrow hallway. Dan looked satisfied like he had won an elaborate game of chess, which to him, he had. Phil looked ashamed, ashamed but like he had just gotten a fix of a drug he quit years ago. Which for him, he had. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into that..” Phil breathed softly, sitting down in the waiting room. He figured there was no reason to go back in the room with his wife. She was having a child and most likely irate about Phil not having been there the first hour and a half. 

“You wanted it just as bad as I did.” Dan said smugly. The two were in a game of wits. Dan having proved Phil’s desperation and dependence on him, his intolerance of his own wife. Phil annoyed he had done so, no way to retaliate fairly. 

“Do you enjoy playing with my feelings like this or something?” He snapped, whisper shouting and rubbing his temples. 

“I could say the same about you.” Dan said back, huffing and crossing his arms. 

The last few weeks had been hell on Phil. His wife was close to bursting, his wife was angry, his wife was not who he married. He had never known a pregnant woman to be such a bitch, especially to someone who claimed to love him. Dan was no help either, having left him, not even hours later in the arms of another man. A man who he had no trust for, no tolerance of, a man he wished would burn in hell for six eternities just for touching what didn’t belong to him. 

Every few hours, every few days, like clock work. Every surface of the house, every empty space, every echoey space. Dan was pinned against some surface, some wall. Dan was screaming his name, covered in marks from him, smelling of another man every time they spoke. He was snippy, unable to hold a real, real conversation with Phil this whole time. Then two days before she goes into labor, the day, Dan gets sweet again. 

Dan’s blowing kisses, being flirty, winking, making sexual jokes. Dan is himself again, but different. Dan is trying to get into his pants, trying to piss him off. Trying to sway and swing his emotions with lust and temptation. Phil knew damn well what he was doing, and Dan knew damn well he couldn’t resist it even so. 

So, every room, surface, hell every building Dan had done it with his part time lover in, they did it in too. Each time they fucked Phil smelled like jealousy and rage. Each time they fucked Phil covered every single fucking inch of skin he could with bruises that weren’t going away for weeks, and he made sure of that fact each time. 

His thighs, his hips, fingerprints bruised. His neck and shoulders and ass and inner thighs had teeth marks and purple and blue bruising. Never had Dan had such a rough and angry and destructive fuck in his life, multiple times each fucking day, every room, outside, in public restrooms, dressing rooms. Wherever they could fuck, wherever Phil could mark Dan as his, they would be. It was wonderful. 

\----a few hours later----

They went into the room, hours later once they were sure the baby had been born and Lily would be less angry. She looked exhausted, smiling and holding a small, small little girl. She was beautiful, even looked a little like her older brother already. It warmed Dan’s heart, it made it flutter one could say. 

“Hey guys..” Lily smiled, motioning tiredly for them to come towards her. “Wanna meet your little sister Danny?” Dan smiled gently, walking over and sitting by them, gently taking the baby from his mother’s arms as she handed her to him. 

“What’d you two decide to name her?” He asked, looking down at her and smiling, his whole chest warm with affection. Sure, he was mad this was the thing keeping him from his love. But Gabe was right, it’s all different once you actually meet the baby. 

“Piper Danielle..” She smiled at Dan, taking his hand, seeing him go to say something. “Before you say something, it was Phil’s idea. He noticed how apprehensive you seemed about the baby’s arrival. I just figured..I dunno. Is it stupid? You hate it right? That we named her after you?” She asked, biting her lip like Dan did. Dan smiled, starting to cry a little. He felt so stupid, crying over a child’s name. 

“Mum no. I love it.” He said, feeling her hand on his cheek, her thumb wiping away his tears. “I love her.” 

“I’m glad baby.” She smiled back, yawning tiredly and leaning back. “Will you two get the nurse? I need to sleep..I’m passing out.” She laughed tiredly. 

Phil got up, exiting the room in silence and going off to find a nurse. When he came back Lily had already passed out, looking peaceful. The nurse slowly took the baby from his arms, carrying her out of the room. Phil sighed, squatting down in front of Dan and kissing his knee gently. 

“I’m sorry we’ve been like this the past few weeks..and these past few days I’ve been treating you like some property of mine only here for sex..” he sighed. “I love you.” He was whispering just in case she woke up, but he needed to say something. 

“I love you too.” Dan nodded, leaning down and cupping his cheeks, kissing him gently. “You named a baby after me.” He giggled quietly. 

“It was my idea but Lil fell in complete love with it. She always wanted a girl anyways. She was gonna name you Danielle if you turned out female you know.” Phil chuckled. 

“My dad always told me they had no girl name picked out. That I was definitely going to be a man because “the Howell blood is pure pussy loving man.” I guess that’s flawed all in it’s own since I’m gay.” He laughed a bit, snorting and looking at him, chewing his lip now. “He also used to say he wanted to name me Dweasel and mum wouldn’t let him.” 

“Dweasel?” Phil giggled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “That’s actually kinda funny. What was your dad like? Like, what do you remember anyways?” He asked. 

“He was an ass.” Dan bit his lip again. “He used to yell at me a lot over everything. But he also used to like..he told everyone no matter what he loved me. That his family was his everything.” He sighed. “I guess that didn’t mean as much as he made it sound like it did.” 

“Do you know why he left?” 

“One night he just kinda...went out for a drink. But that drink lived all the way in Manchester and had much bigger tits.” He chuckled bitterly. 

“That’s such a funny way of putting it but this is no laughing matter.” Phil chuckled with him softly. “I love you baby. I’m sorry he didn’t stick around.” 

“It’s whatever.” Dan wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned down, nuzzling their noses. “I met you ‘cause of it didn’t I?” 

“You make a persuasive argument babe.” Phil grinned, leaning up and kissing him, smiling into the kiss. 

“I sure do.” Dan hummed, smiling against his lips and pulling away, resting their foreheads together. “Piper..that’s my little sisters name. I’ve never had a sibling.” 

“As long as she doesn’t end up sleeping with your boyfriend someday like mine did, siblings are actually a lot of fun.” Phil told him, squeezing his thigh gently. 

“Well..considering you’re my boyfriend..and her dad..I hope that doesn’t happen.” Dan snorted, shaking his head and smiling brightly. 

“This is pretty fucked huh?” Phil grinned. 

“What is?” Dan smiled back, 

“I’m dating you, your little sister is my daughter, your mother is my wife. It’s fucking bananas in our house.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes gently, the grin still plastered on his face. 

“I’m alright with it. It won’t always be like this.” Dan shrugged. 

“I think you’re right.” Phil agreed. 

“Why’s that?” Dan could feel excitement and hope bubble up in his stomach. 

“Well..I’m not sure. I just don’t see myself as being able to take this charade forever.” 

“Charade?” 

“Perfect husband, good father and step father..it’s too hard. I think someday, someday soon, I wanna be able to be myself with who makes me myself.” He chewed his lip, looking to Dan for any signs of rejection. 

“How soon we talking here?” Dan giggled, smiling wide and leaning in, nuzzling noses with him again. 

“A couple years tops?” He chuckled, shrugging. “I love you.” 

“And I love you.” 

“Glad to see my boys making up.” Lily yawned, his eyes opening slowly and Phil yanked away from Dan, coughing awkwardly. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re such a good father figure for him.” She yawned, smiling over at the two as she turned her head to face them. “Thank you baby.” Dan and Phil both sighed in relief, thanking God she was so clueless as they smiled politely.


	16. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I write these in journalism class I'm failing that class to write this fic bc I don't have wifi at my apartment (I say my apartment but it's my boyfriends I just kinda stay there a lot)
> 
> follow my sc for updates- analphancones 
> 
> or my tumblr for hc's and more porn- analphancones

As much as Phil would like to think of himself as an honest man, he was not. He had promised Dan months ago he was to leave his wife, and here he was, avoiding it and putting it off. 

It was so angering, so annoying. As soon as she left the room, as soon as the baby was asleep, Phil was all over Dan like flies to a dead bullfrog. But yet he wasn’t his. No, Phil belonged to someone else whereas just as before, Dan was his entirely, heart and soul, body and mind. Frankly, it pissed him off. 

Phil always smelled like dusk and mint, always tasted like way too sugary coffee and someone else’s love. He always felt like sunshine to kiss. He was everything Dan could ever want in a person and so much more. 

Sadly, Dan felt like he was just..Dan. Boring brown hair, boring brown eyes. Pretentious and ignorant, dumb and using big words he barely can even define. Telling the same stories, the same routine, the same act everyday. He was so astonishingly unextraordinary he felt inadequate as of late. So yeah, he wanted to be his lover’s one and only. At least maybe then he’d feel special to him instead of feeling like a mistress to him. 

“Am I always going to be a mistress?” Dan asked Phil one day, annoyed and in the midst of a moody episode. He was sick of being hidden. From his mom, his future in laws, his friends even. He was in the dark. Like he was Phil’s dirty, sick secret. He knew he technically was, he just wished it wasn’t 100% like that. 

“Danny you’re not a mistress.” Phil chuckled, not taking him serious and shaking his head, going back to his editing. 

“Yes I am.” Dan scoffed, swinging his legs on the edge of the bed. “You know what just happened? Or were you not there?” 

“Dan-” 

“Your /wife/ left, so you went downstairs and got her fucking /son/ and then you dragged him upstairs and into your bed. So once you wife was gone, you were inside someone else, kissing someone else, declaring love and empty promises to someone else. So yes, Phil, I’m a mistress.” He huffed, taking a deep breath and looking at his feet. 

“I’m going to leave her, I swear.” Phil tried, getting up and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squatting down in front of Dan and pressing his hands on his thighs, kissing him softly. “Just give it time baby. We have an infant right now.” 

“I know..” Dan breathed, believing his words, allowing himself to be calmed by them. 

“You know you’re the one I love.” He said softly, nuzzling his young lover’s nose. 

“I know..” Dan nodded slowly, sighing. “I just..hate being the dumb 16 year old you’re fucking. I’m not your boyfriend...I’m someone you’re in love with and screwing on the side.” 

“No baby.” Phil shook his head. “You’re the love of my life. You’re not Lily who was some rebound. Or my ex who was my first love. You’re the love. You’re my true love.” He used every cliche he could to warm Dan’s heart. 

“Promise?” Dan asked, holding out his pinkie. A childish display of vulnerability that meant the world to him to have reciprocated. Phil hooked his pinky with the teenager’s. 

“Promise.” 

Now, months later, Dan felt dumb for believing him so easily. 

Dan was beyond frustrated, and decided he needed to help to speed up the process, per se. So as he always did when at his wits end with his lover, he sought out help among friends. 

“I’m so done.” Dan grumbled, throwing his bookbag from school down on the ground and flopping on the couch, his head in Gabe’s lap, looking over at Brian and Peach. HE had gone over immediately after getting out of school, his head hurting from brainstorming himself all day. 

“What’s going on?” Gabe asked, playing with his hair. In the corner Dan could see Logan playing with some legos, smiling his crooked smile. Dan was really happy everywhere he went there seemed to be a baby lighting up the room. 

“When Piper was born, you remember how Phil said he was going to leave her soon?” Dan asked, seeing his little group nod. “Well, he hasn’t done anything of the sort and I’m pissed.” His hands flew up in annoyance, crossing over his chest. 

“Tsk, tsk.” Brian sighed, moving over, pushing Dan’s legs up and sitting on the couch, laying them across his lap and patting his thigh. “Danny, isn’t the answer obvious?” 

“No.” Dan huffed, pouting childishly. Recently he had turned 16, but yet every time he didn’t get his way, he still pouted and huffed and whined like a toddler would. It was adorable and bothersome all at once. 

“We’ve reached our last step Danny.” Brian said. “Where shit gets real and raw. This has been happening for what a year and a half now? You turned 16 like..4 months ago so yeah about a year and a half.” Brian shook his head. “It’s time for the ultimate ultimatum.” He announced. 

“And what would that be?” Dan asked softly, smiling and sitting up as Logan toddled over. He gently lifted him up, kissing his rosy cheek. Everyone here had such a soft spot for this baby.   
“M’ sorry Phil sucks today.” Logan said, hugging Dan gently. “Daddy had the same thing yest-or-day.” He nodded. 

“It’s okay baby. I got my favorite boy’s cuddles today.” Dan smiled, nuzzling his cheek, Logan grinned again, wide and crooked and all sorts of innocence that had been corrupted way, way too early already. 

“Listen to Brian!! He gives real good advice.” The toddler nodded again, wiggling down and going back to his legos. The kid had a bad habit of butting in his two cents, and while in high school someday it’ll get his ass kicked, it was cute as a toddler. 

“What’s the ultimatum?” Dan asked, turning his attention to Brian. 

“Dan it should be obvious.” He smirked. “Get caught.”


	17. Malice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For IvyViolet, who wanted this more than anyone lmao.

Dan went wide eyed, looking over at Brian. Caught by who, when, doing what, how far should he take it when it happens? Many, many questions were swimming through his head, but only one really, really stood out enough to ask. 

“When.” 

“When is your parent’s anniversary?” 

“Next month.” Dan answered, seeing the smirk spread across Brian’s face again. He was an evil man, deep down. Dan loved him for it. 

“Then.” He said, patting Dan’s knee. “I’ll set the scene for you. Take notes if you please.” He smirked, seeing Dan roll his eyes but look at him intently anyways to listen. “Get your mom out of the house, for thirty minutes max but tell Phil it’s for longer. Get things going. Convince him to have a quickie, in someone broad too. Living room, bathroom, somewhere easy to catch and hard to escape from or cover up if caught.” 

“Go on..” Dan said skeptically. 

“Make sure he’s distracted enough to not notice if a door opens. Be loud, extra loud if needed.” 

“He won’t have to fake any loudness whatsoever.” Gabe chimed in, smirking and lighting a cigarette. It seemed every time he spoke he was smoking. It was hot as hell. Dan liked him as a friend, and as some good eye candy. He hated that phrase though. Eyes can’t eat candy. 

“Shut up.” Dan blushed. 

“Noted.” Brian smirked. “Anyways. So make sure he’s distracted. When the door opens up, keep your cool. Your mom is a homophobic cunt, but she loves you. She loves you more than anything or anyone except maybe Piper now. You’re her first born, her baby. She won’t hurt you.” 

“You think?” Dan bit his lip. This whole idea made him nervous, uneasy. But it was also the best idea he had heard in awhile, and it made him thankful for his evil and brilliant best friends. 

“I know.” Brian nodded, smirking again. “Phil however, she will castrate. She will be absolutely irate with him. Me and Gabe were doing some reading on your mother, trying to figure out her personality a bit.” 

“She’s quick to piss off but also quick to forgive.” Gabe said. “She’ll be pissed off for a good 25 minutes though, maximum so make sure to utilize that, even go so far as to egg her on, rile her up, make it worse.” 

“She’ll get madder and madder, taking your 25 minute window to a 45 minute window. She’ll try and beat on Phil probably, don’t try and stop that.” Brian added. 

“If she comes at you, Phil will step in the way guaranteed.”

“Then, if you egg her on, she’ll say shit.” 

“What kind of shit..?” Dan asked, chewing his lip. 

“We already know.” The two said together, Brian lighting his own smoke off of Gabe’s. 

“But..” Brian exhaled the smoke, standing up and sitting next to Peach, an arm wrapping around her shoulders. “We thought it’d be best to let you find out on your own.” He smirked. 

 

\----Lily and Phil’s Anniversary----

 

 

Dan was nervous, his stomach sick. Gabe and Brian seemed so sure, like they knew exactly how everything would pan out- “you forget who we are. We know everything about anyone just from a little observation” -they insisted. They had never been wrong before though, so Dan kept his trust strong, sucked up the queazy gut feeling he had and got things going. 

“Hey mum?” Dan asked. Piper was in the bedroom crying. She had been asleep, but Dan hid her pacifier for until she left. 

“Yeah baby?” She asked. She looked so exhausted, looking up from her coffee, her head hitting the table as she heard the faint crying. “Oh lord..” 

“I can’t find her pacifier and she will not sleep without it.” He bit his lip. “Would you be willing to go out and get her another? I could if you’d prefer though.” 

“No baby.” She sighed and stood up, stretching and straightening her pajama pants, grabbing her keys and stuffing them in her sweater pocket, pulling up her tank top to hide her cleavage. “I’ll do it. You’ve been with her all day to let me sleep. I’ll take over mom duty now.” She walked past him, kissing his head, her fingers threading through the brown locks. “I’ll be back in a few.” She yawned again, heading out the front door. 

Dan moved up the steps quickly, quietly with no time to spare. He went into the room, giving Piper her pacifier back and watching her fall asleep again near instantly. She was getting older, developing features and growing more of an actual face. She looked just like her mother, a lot like Dan as well. Dan didn’t expect his baby sister to look so much like him considering they had different fathers. 

Dan smiled, gently stroking her cheek for a moment. She was so little, maybe 16 lbs at most. Her tiny ears were pierced with pink diamonds, something Dan didn’t agree with his mum doing but had to admit it was cute as hell. He put a hand on his own earring, twisting it and giggling quietly to himself. He hoped she would be a lot like him someday. Even though they were 15 years apart, of she was like him someday, he could really help shape her into a good person. He wanted to help her grow into the best version of her she could possibly be someday. 

He moved out of the room quickly and silently, shutting the door slowly behind him and going into his room to change. He mucked up his hair, using some of his mums makeup and standing in front of the mirror trying to make himself look even more irresistible than he normally was. He darkened his eyelashes and lengthened them with mascara, filling in his eyebrows and giving them more definition. He had been learning how to do makeup stuff from Gabe lately just for this. Androgny was hot, and he had to say he agreed and really liked how it looked on him. 

He polished it off with some lip gloss, moving on to wardrobe next. He stripped down, putting on his favorite flannel and some black panties he had hidden in his bottom drawer. Peach insisted on taking him pany shopping forever ago, much to his chargin and much to Phil’s joy. He had a soft spot (or hard spot as Dan liked to joke) for his young lover in panties. 

Dan looked himself over in the mirror, smiling and buttoning the top few buttons of his grey and black flannel before deciding it was good, heading down the hall on his tip toes. He leaned on Phil’s door frame, seeing him hard at work as usual. He was so stressed, yawning loudly and cracking his neck, his hand moving away from his keyboard for the first time in hours undoubtedly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dan, smirking to himself and swiveling around.

“Hello baby.” He hummed. Dan smiled, walking over and sitting in his lap gently, arms around his neck. 

“Naughty naughty. Aren’t you babysitting so me and the wife can have our anniversary later?” He smirked. 

“Yeah..” Dan trailed off, leaning down and ghosting his lips over the older man’s neck. “But I wanted my time with you today first. Make sure that the babysitting and loud sex later is worth it.” He breathed. 

“Mhmm. I can definitely try and make it worth your while baby..” Phil’s hands lingered over his hips, tracing up and down his sides before sliding under the black silk fabric, gripping his ass gently. Dan gasped quietly, biting his lip. 

“Mum should be gone another hour or so. I sent her out to do something.” 

“Sending her away just to get daddy’s cock?” Phil raised an eyebrow. “Very naughty baby..” He chuckled. 

“You haven’t asked me to play in so long though daddy..” Dan pouted softly, rolling his hips into him gently. “Don’t you want me?” 

“I always want you.” Phil said sternly. “And don’t you ever, ever think that I don’t.” 

“How am I supposed to know when you never tell em anymore though?” Dan pressed, rolling his hips again and blushing, moaning quietly under his breath. 

“Guess I’ll just have to show you..” Phil breathed, leaning down and starting to suck a mark into his neck. 

Dan gave in instantly to the neck kissing, his heart pounding, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Phil’s hips were pressing into him slowly, his arousal growing against his ass. Dan was hyper aware of his surroundings, moaning softly under his breath. The door was shut to drown out his noises from Piper’s room.

Phil gripped his hips, nails digging into the tender pale skin. He slide his hands over his ass, down his thighs, every inch of skin he could touch he wanted his hands on. His mouth was the same way, kissing, biting, sucking, chest to chest, hips to hips, tongue on neck. It was slow, slower than they usually went. They missed each other, this was how you could tell. They were drinking every moment in like they would never get another like it, kissing and touching like they’d never get to again. 

Phil slowly moved to unbutton his flannel, pushing it off his shoulders. Dan shivered softly, goosebumps arising down his arms and shoulders as the cold air of the room hit him. Phil grinded into him a little harder, the two staring into each other’s eyes, lips parted, panting and breathless. Dan rolled his hips back, moaning softly and leaning down to connect their lips. 

The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, slow tongue kissing, hips crashing into each other, clothes slowly being removed until the two were in nothing but underwear, rolling around in bed. They wanted to be closer, closer, impossibly closer. 

Neither heard the door open downstairs, too lost in each other, moving against one another slow and passionately, lustfully, sinfully. They were starcrossed lovers, no labels, no relation. Just sex and love the only thing the two could feel, the two could be. Dan almost felt bad for what was going to happen soon. 

Dan wasn’t even trying to be loud, it was off instinct now. Every touch was like fire, every kiss was melted into his skin. He could feel his tongue and teeth linger minutes after they had already left his pale skin. He felt finger prints on his thighs from moments ago, from weeks ago, he couldn’t tell anymore. Time was stood still as he drank in every moment he had with his experienced lover. 

Phil felt the same way, he’d like to think. Dan’s noises rang in his ears methodically like his favorite song would. His kisses were ice to his heat, lips chapped and raw from too much kissing. His teeth tugged his bottom lip with each gasping moan into his mouth, his nails breaking the skin along his neck and shoulders and down his back. 

The passion was real, it was erotic. Pounding in over and over again, giving his young love the chance to see stars more clearly than anyone ever could. He was just as rough and showed no mercy, no remorse. Everything was in stand still even as hard as he was fucking his teen lover. Dan could feel everything, every throb of his cock, every leak of precum, every bite into his throat. He was living for it, breathing it in. Phil was doing the same. 

Neither noticed the noises from downstairs; keys hitting the counter, the door creaking open, the footsteps leading around the downstairs living room and up the steps. They were too focused on their own sounds. Skin on skin, teeth hitting teeth in rough, longing kisses. Nails breaking skin, tongue’s lapping up lust and sweat. They were in their own world, one os far away and yet so close to the one she was in.

Lily went upstairs, seeing Piper had passed back out and smiling. Her house seemed so quiet, too quiet. Her son was normally so loud and able to be heard from a mile away, for the house to not be filled with his voice was so unusual it almost worried her. 

She went to her bedroom, hearing soft panting, loud, loud moaning. She made a face, disgusted and just hoping her husband was watching porn or something. They hadn’t had sex in a while, maybe he was getting warmed up for their anniversary. No such luck as she opened the door, trying to put together what was in front of her. 

Phil was on top of someone else, someone thin with pale almond skin. His lover had brown hair and his legs wrapped tightly around him. Her ears rang at the sight in front of her, everything going static, her vision fuzzing over. Until Phil noticed her, scattering away from his lover and falling to the floor beside the bed in shock. 

Everything came back into focus. All at once, it hit her like a train. It hit her like a metal bat over the side of the head. It knocked the wind out of her, it made her want to claw her own eyes out. It came into focus when she saw it. 

Dan was smirking at her. A victorious, malicious smirk. 

She felt sick.


	18. The Worst idea

As her shock subsided and she swallowed the urge to puke, she got pissed off. Pissed off about Phil’s apologizing, pissed off her son was fucking her husband, pissed off she didn’t know for god knows how long. She was just pissed off. 

“Daniel James Howell you have got a lot of fucking nerve don’t you!” She shouted, her attention immediately diverting to Dan. “You take my makeup, my clothes, my shampoo, my everything and I don’t mind it one damn bit! But my husband? You had to take that too?” She yelled. 

“Fuck off.” Dan scoffed, pulling the sheet around him. “It isn’t my fault I fell in love with him. It isn’t my fault he wanted me more than you.” Dan smirked again. Her jaw dropped, her blood boiling even more. 

“Baby I swear he kept talking me into it you know I love you.” Phil tried to but in, tried to defend and this time, it was Dan’s turn to seethe. 

“Shut it you quivering coward! You know damn well you love me more than her! You say so daily!” Phil ignored him, trying to keep Lily’s attention. 

“I swear baby he wouldn’t take no for an answer he has some kind of sick obsession with me!” Phil tried to explain, lying through his teeth to try and keep her anger down. 

“The day Piper was born you weren’t in the room.” Lily said, looking over at him and keeping her words calm. She was pissed, beyond what anger would describe or ever hope to. But she needed answers and yelling wouldn’t do that. 

“I was held up working I’m so sorry I-” Phil rushed and she stopped him midsentence, clenching her fists. 

“Dan?” She looked away from him. “He’s going to lie. Where was he?” She asked. Dan smirked, biting his lip and propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, laying on his stomach, sheet elegantly draped over him. It was like a scene in a soap opera. 

“He was fucking me in a closet. At the hospital.” Her fists clenched tighter, his jaw locking, teeth grinding. 

“I was having a fucking baby...and you were sleeping with my son?” She asked, her voice raw and hushed as to not scream. She was hitting her limit. 

“He talked me into it!” Phil pleaded, begging her almost to just not be mad. 

“You fucked my son!” She finally yelled. Her anger went from Dan, to him. Even if Dan did talk him into it, he could say no. He was an adult, a 33 year old grown ass man and Dan was a 16 year old who talked too much. He could say no.   
“He! He talked me into it!” 

“I don’t believe that!” She yelled. “Dan is a bleeding heart! He wouldn’t sleep with anyone without coaxing! You did something to make him fall for you!” 

“I-I” Phil stuttered. 

“And now that it’s time to live up to it you’re a quivering pussy!” Dan added in, him and his mum briefly taking sides. 

“You said I love you to him in the hospital room! You’ve been lying to him, saying you love him to get into his pants!” 

“He wasn’t lying!” Dan scoffed. 

“Of course he was, you’re an annoying teenager with a nice ass. He just wanted good sex with someone young.” His mum scoffed back and Dan sat up, offended. 

“He loves me! Every time he said he loved you he was lying! He just doesn’t want to get in trouble for sleeping with a minor!” They both glared at him, getting closer to him. 

“I wouldn’t get him in trouble if he wasn’t such a lying sack of shit!” Lily shouted, her glare burning into him. 

“Admit you love me!” The two said at the same time, their glares going to each other. 

“I-I..” Phil still couldn’t talk. Lily scoffed and looked away. 

“You lied to him!” 

“You lied to her!” 

“I-” 

“Whatever.” Lily threw her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t feel bad anymore. You deserved it.” She said, stomping off. Phil rushed after her. 

“Feel bad about what?” He asked. Dan followed close behind. 

“Does it matter? We aren’t staying together anymore and if Dan has any sense he won’t stay with you either.” 

“God no.” Dan agreed, the two once again siding. They were on and off with this, angry with and agreeing with each other all at once. 

“What don’t you feel bad about anymore?” Phil asked, gulping. He knew something heavy was coming, something he was in the dark about. So did Dan, Brian and Gabe had warned him so and god was he ready. 

“Piper isn’t yours.” She said, stern, powerful, regretful as soon as it passed her lips. 

“W-w..what?” Phil felt his heart break and Dan laughed, clapping and silently cheering and thanking Brian and Gabe and Gods all around the world for this news. 

“Piper isn’t yours! I thought she was but..the dates don’t add up okay?” Her anger subsided, 35 minutes into yelling and fighting her anger stopped. 

“What do you mean?” Phil asked. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had fucked it up with both people in the room whom he loved dearly. And now, not even his daughter was his anymore. 

“When..” She sighed, looking at him sorrowfully. “The day Piper was concieved, we hadn’d had sex in months. I assumed you were stressed, so I was okay with it, suspicion free. But..Chris came into town wanting to see Dan.” She sighed again. 

“My dad..?” Dan asked, shocked himself. His life was a fucking soap opera at this point, he thought. 

“We met up for coffee, and his eyes were so...so deep. So hurt and regretful, this deep caramel brown. The eyes I fell in love with. The eyes that made me love my baby’s deep brown eyes..” She looked at Dan, the look in her own eyes so broken. He almost hurt for her. “I gave in. We slept together at his hotel room..and Phil and I didn’t sleep together again until I told him I was pregnant. Magically, somehow, we started sleeping together again. Only..briefly. Half way through the pregnancy I assume...he went back to you.” She looked at Dan and he nodded slowly, almost shamefully. 

“You..cheated on me with the asshole who left you?” Phil asked, incredulous. 

“You cheated on me with my own son! My own son who..who you won’t even admit you love.” lily took Dan’s side. Suddenly, their short lived war was over temporarily, siding 100% together. 

“I love you.” Phil’s voice broke. He hadn’t cried in a damn long time, not since Dan broke it off with him months ago. 

“You love him. Don’t..lie to me because you don’t want to get in trouble.” Lily was hurting, it hurt her so much to give her husband to another, to her own son for fucks sake. But Dan looked so hurt. He looked so in pain. 

Dan was dressed in a loose flannel and what she suspected were panties. His eyes down casted to the floor, tears brimming with each I love you directed at someone other than him. His shoulder were slumped, his whole facial expression that of defeat and woe. As much as she loved Phil, she loved Dan more. She wouldn’t let him suffer on her account. Even if he would gladly let her. 

“Lily..” Phil tried. “I can’t be with him. He’s just a kid. This marriage is the best option for me. Love or not.” She heard a sniff, Dan was crying now. He was damn near sobbing, slumping against the wall and burying his face in his knees. Phil’s stomach churned, and Lily got mad again, pushing Phil against Dan’s bedroom door.

“You’re such a fucking piece of scum you cheat on me and then don’t even have the balls to admit you love him? You don’t deserve him. Not if you can’t do at least that for him.”

“I..” Phil looked over at Dan, his stomach knotting and flipping with guilt. “I love him. I love him so much Lily. I love his stupid smile and his obnoxious hyena laugh. I love his morning breath and grumpy attitude when you wake him up any time before noon. I love him so much.” He babbled out. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” She let go of him, backing up and squatting down by Dan. “Baby..” She lifted his chin. “I’m so angry with you. I..I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I don’t..I can’t..” She turned away from his gaze. “I can’t even fucking stomach to look at you. But you’re my baby..” She looked down. “And yeah, he’s an asshole. But you deserve to be with him if you love him. He clearly loves you. He’s just a total wimp.” She glared at him briefly before looking back at Dan, leaning in and kissing his forehead. 

“I resent you to you know.” Dan sniffed, looking at her. “He always wanted you in his life more than me..and yet whenever it got too tough for him he came crawling to me for sex and to make him feel special. I was never his number one...you always were.” 

“I don’t want to be his first choice.” Lily said. “You can have him..he’s...a terrible person. You deserve each other.” She stood up, looking down at Dan. “I want you both out by the time I’m home. I’ll be back in a few days.” She said, turning away and walking down the hall and finding the crying infant in the next room. She lifted her up, carrying her down the steps and trying to soothe her as she did. Once the front door slammed, Phil walked back to the room. 

He quickly got dressed, wiping his eyes and going back to Dan, sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around him slowly, kissing his cheek and sniffing with him. 

“Danny..”   
“You couldn’t just admit you love me..am I that much of a disgrace to you?” He sniffled. 

“Danny..I couldn’t risk my marriage. Not yet anyways..I just..I need some time. I’m going to stay with a friend for a while..” He stood up. “If..you don’t hear from me again..it’s because I made my decision.” And with that, he was down the steps and out the door

Leaving Dan crying, alone, half naked on the floor. Dan only hoped Brian was right in the sense that this was a good idea, since right now, it seemed like the worst idea imaginable.


	19. Dolls

“Why did we meet here again? You know I’m gay right?” Dan chuckled uncomfortably, looking over at Gabe and Brian. 

“Allow us to ruin your innocence a little more, shall we?” Brian smirked. 

“Okay..?” Dan looked at him skeptically. 

“And now..” A voice boomed through the club from all corners, deep and hot. “Welcome to the stage our favorite young lady, a club favorite who’s only around once in a blue moon! The Peach!” The room roared with applause, Brian’s girlfriend stepping to the stage. 

Her hand slowly dragged down the pole as she squatted down, dressed skimpy and sexy. Her hair was straight and tyed up in a high pony tail, her chest covered by a black leather bra with fishnet ripped over it going down her arms. She snapped up, her leg latching to the pole and starting to grind up against it as the music blared. She moved up on the pole, both legs around it as she bent down, her ass clad in tight leather panties, fishnet skirt draping down her thighs, her chest bouncing as she snapped back up again and dropped to her feet. 

“Your girl is a stripper?” Dan’s jaw dropped. 

“Only sometimes. The extra money is nice, and she enjoys the attention.” Brian shrugged. “But that is not why we are here.” 

“Why are we here then? I don’t want to see your girlfriend strip.” 

“That hurts, Dan.” Brian put a hand over his heart. “But no we are here to talk to one of these lovely, lovely ladies.” He said. 

“Why would we do that?” He asked, downing a shot. He was underage, but apparently, Brian knew the guy who owned this place, his buddy Leonard. So he got in not only for free, but with no questions asked. 

“She has the answer to your man troubles. Only though, if you’re willing to pay the price for it.” Gabe interjected, standing up to hoot at Peach. She giggled, smiling and blowing a kiss to him which he caught and put over his heart. 

“I don’t have any money.” Dan laughed. 

“Unfortunately, the price is much greater.” Brian said, pointing to a girl sat up in a man’s lap. Guess she was giving a dance. 

“Who’s that?” Dan asked, rolling his eyes and sighing. 

“That is Irene. Everyone here calls her Doll.” Brian explained. “She’s...well every girl here, except Peachie of course, offer other services besides the stripping.” 

“You mean...they’re hookers.” Dan deadpanned, looking at him with disbelief. “Why do you know hookers?” 

“The question is not why. The question is what. What can they do to help you, my good friend.” Brian smirked. 

“What could she do to help me?” Dan asked, his face expressionless. 

“Dolly!” He called, the thin girl turning her attention over to him and grinning sweetly. She immediately got off her guys lap, walking over to us. Her hips swayed slowly, her chest was pushed high by a pink push up bra. Her legs were long and tan, her stomach toned and her hips wide. Even Dan kind of wanted to fuck her. These girls really did there job right, sex appeal wise. 

“Brian! Leonard has been bitching about how lonely the den is without you. Oooh..who’s your cute friend?” She grinned, leaning down and stroking Dan’s cheek. 

“He’s gay.” 

“Oh.” She stood back up. “Sorry baby.” She smiled. “What do’ya need boys?” She asked. “Something from me I’d assume, you bring a gay boy in who’s very clearly underage.”

“He’s having some man troubles that could can help us with.” 

“My speciality is man troubles.” She smiled, sitting in Gabe’s lap and looking over at Dan, her legs moving into his. How the hell can she walk in those shoes, Dan wondered. 

“About a month ago Danny here was kicked out.” Brian began to explain. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“He was sleeping with his step dad.” A big, big grin spread over her face. 

“I like this boy already. Continue?” 

“He’s been staying with me. His mum won’t let him in the house and he hasn’t heard a word from his lover.” 

“I see.” 

“I don’t.” Dan groaned, leaning on his hand, his elbow propped up on the armrest of the couch. 

“Your lover gave you the whole- I love you so much I’ll leave her I swear- spiel and now he won’t talk to you, now that she knows?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“And Irene here can get him to talk to you.” Gabe chimed in. 

“How?” 

“He’s attracted to females sexually yes?” Irene asked, seeing Dan nod. She grinned again. 

“Baby..I’m in the sex industry. You’re gay and yet even as I walked over here, my girls started working charms on even the likes of you. All these girls are under my employment. Brian could have asked any of them to do this favor for you but you know why he asked me?” 

“Why..?” Dan asked, his attention diverting to her, curious now. 

“I know how to make a man spill.” She smirked.


	20. Sweetie, Sex Is My Specialty

“What the hell does that even mean?” Dan asked, shaking his head. “What are you gonna do, fuck him?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Seriously. That’s your plan?” Dan asked, jaw dropped and voice still dead pan. “Brian why did you waste my time?” 

“Dan, why can’t you listen?” Brian asked in the same annoyed voice. 

“Sweetie..” Irene sat up, shaking her head. “Men will do anything you ask them to when you put the charms on them right.” She said. 

“Explain.” Dan huffed. 

“You’ve gotten him to admit secrets through sex, surely.” She laughed, shaking her head and smiling at him. 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded. 

“I plan to do precisely that for your benefit. Are you sure you’re alright with me sleeping with your man?” 

“If it’ll help him see…” Dan nodded slowly, halfway through his sentence. 

“Sweetie. If he does love you, I’ll know soon enough.” She said, standing up and straightening her bra, lifting her boobs even higher. “Brian. Leonard wants to see you later. If he’s coked out still I’m sorry. He says he’s in the process of creating the Hot Air Pencil. Lord knows what that means.” She rolled her eyes and giggled, walking off with confidence. 

 

\---Days Later--- 

Phil hated bars. He hated them. He also didn’t have the motivation to drink with Lucas, because he knew then he’d start mumbling sad shit to himself over and over again and annoy his only friend for the hundredth time this month. The bar was nice though, a real classy place. Well, as classy as a bar in the underground of London can get, I suppose. 

“Two shots of vodka please.” He heard a bold voice next to him say, sitting down on the barstool beside him and smiling, leaning on his hand. 

“You look like you need a drink. And some good company.” She smiled. Phil chuckled softly, finishing up his drink as the shots were poured in front of them. 

“That’s one way to put it.” He said bitterly, smiling. “I’m Phil.” 

“Irene.” She hummed. He was cute, and had a goofy but charming grin. She definitely saw why Dan was pining after this man. “Charmed.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” Phil laughed quietly, downing the shot. She did the same, wincing a bit and smiling again. 

“So what brings you here to drink and mope?” She hummed. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“I suppose you could say that. You?” 

“Husband is at home. Work with his buddies. Not conventional but I didn’t feel the need to stick around and listen to them bicker about finances.” She chuckled. 

“So you’re married?” 

“Openly so.” She smirked a little. “He’s got company due later so I figured, might as well take a night out to do the same.” 

“Open marriage wow.” Phil whistled, smiling. “What’s that like?” 

“Two more shots please.” She raised two fingers at the bar keep and smiled. “It’s got it’s perks. I’m married to the man I love most without the attachments of monogamy holding me back.” 

“Not a fan?” He smiled. 

“Not really. One person forever? Please.” She waved a hand in mock dismissal and smiled. 

“I dunno. I think I’d be the one person type.” She smirked at him knowingly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he laughed, taking notice. 

“Nothing nothing.” She shook her head, giggling a bit. “What are your love troubles at the moment?” 

“I uh..Well. I don’t know you so honesty it is.” He drank his shot quickly, coughing and shaking his head. “I cheated on my wife. She kicked me out and now I’m not sure if I should be with my...mistress, I guess.” 

“Oooh. This is juicy. Tell me about her.”   
“Well /he/..he’s something else.” He smiled a bit. “We started seeing each other almost two years ago. He was this..inexperienced little virgin with a crush on me. After a few drinks and some misleading conversations, we started sleeping together.” 

“Oh so you’re bisexual and guilty of adultery? You seem like my kind of man.” She smirked. He chuckled, shaking his head and smirking back a bit. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I love a man with an unclean heart.” She shrugged, smiling still. “What happened?” 

“The wife found out. I got kicked out.” 

“Why not talk to him then?” She asked. 

“He got kicked out too. I have no idea where he is.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I should mention, I was sleeping with her son.” 

“Well that certainly takes the cake!” She laughed, drinking her third shot and smiling brightly at him, laughing still. “Any idea where he could be?” 

“He’s probably with his friends. He hangs out with this...complete dick of a guy called Gabe. Fucking drug addict that had the nerve to sleep with him while we were on a break.”

“Your life is like a TLC special.” She grinned, biting her bottom lip. Her lips were painted ruby red, the color of seduction and deciet, as she liked to say. 

“Thank you?” He chuckled. “I dunno. I know a guy named Gabe who’s got quite a big heart.” She hummed. 

“Probably not the same guy then.” Phil laughed. 

“Mhm..no.” She smirked. 

 

\--hours later--

 

“I’m not one for hook ups.” Phil moaned into her mouth, pushing her shirt off and to the ground. His hands were on her chest, her leg hitched around his hip and their lips pushing together roughly. Her lipstick smeared on his mouth, her perfume was heavy and her whole body was hot and pulsating with lust. She was like a sex goddess. 

“Who’s to say I am either?” She smirked against his lips, pushing her tongue past and dominating the kiss. Hours and hours were sent rolling around in the bed, the sheet draped over the two as they pushed together in the throes of passion. 

“How long can you keep this up?” She moaned, nails digging into his arms as she looked down at him, bouncing, hips meeting hips, skin hitting skin echoing in the small apartment bedroom. Phil smirked, lunging up and kissing her again, gripping her hips and rolling them over. He slammed in over and over again. She smelled like sex and good perfume, her skin tasted like vanilla and god was she good at this. 

Her lips were so plump, red lipstick smudged off and onto her cheek from rough, wet kisses. Her thighs squeezed around him, her noises were intoxicating like a drug each time she came around his cock. He hated hook ups, they felt cheap. But nothing about this girl was cheap, everything screamed sex and experience. If only he knew. 

Once done the two panted against each other, her head on his chest, reddish brown hair that went down to her middle back spread over him. Even her hair smelled good, his chin touched atop her head. 

“You know..” He breathed. “You might be right.” He said. 

“About?” 

“I should talk to him.” 

“That’s a good boy.” She grinned, looking up at him and smiling. “I can see why he wanted you. You’re good at this.” 

“I could say the same to you.” He chuckled. 

“Practice makes perfect, so they say.” She hummed, sitting up and standing up, pulling on her panties and skirt. “You should go do it. Like, right now. Talk to him. Tell him what happened, why, what you’re thinking. Spill to him. Tell him you love him.” He sat up, mucking his hair and nodding. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, tugging on his boxers and jeans, buttoning them and redoing his belt. 

“Of course I’m sure. Sweetie, sex is my specialty.”


	21. Poetry He Wrote and Never Shared

I would die for you,  
Without a second thought I would burn for you. 

I’ve been dying to feel you by my side,  
To know that you’re mine. 

I would wash away your pain with all my tears,  
But you wouldn’t let me ‘cause of fear. 

I would sell my soul for something pure and true.  
Someone like you. 

I see your face every place I walk in,  
Hear your damn voice every time that I’m talkin’. 

Third thing’s last,  
You’ll never forget my ass. 

I will do anything for you,  
At your will I would do.

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart,  
I will rip it out and tear it apart. 

I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,  
You’re just like me. 

In love and desperate,  
To throw away the pain you’re livin’. 

 

A list of things Dan wished he could say to his lover.


	22. You Will Not Regret This!

Phil knew it was late but he also knew Dan didn’t sleep until it was completely needed and he was passing out from exhaustion, or unless he had just had sex and somehow Phil doubted the latter. He stood firmly on the porch, reading the apartment number over and over again, 22 flying in his mind. He was nervous. He was unsure if Dan would even want to see him, or if he had already moved on, or what would happen. 

Inside, past the door he could hear voices faintly. He heard something in particular that made his stomach knot, a grin spreading over his face. Dan was laughing, the laugh that most would find so obnoxious and annoying, but he was in love with. Along with the smile that accompanied said laugh. He knocked loudly in short staccato bursts, regretting it as soon as his hand retracted from the oak door. 

The door flung open slowly, a tall and dark man standing in front of him. As soon as Brian recognized him, he smirked. “Here for Dan, I assume?” 

“Uh..y-yeah.” Phil nodded, clearing his throat and nodding again. “Yes.” He said more firmly this time. 

“Dan! Your boy toy is here!” Brian called, winking and walking away, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket as he did. Dan came to the door slowly, looking Phil up and down and taking a deep breath. 

“Your uh..friends..know about us?” 

“What us?” Dan asked. “Ohhh. You mean how you were cheating on your wife with me? Yeah, they know.” 

“They won’t tell anyone right because-” 

“Is that all you think about? Getting caught for your own mistakes? Yes, Phil. They won’t tell a soul.” He huffed, taking a deep breath. “Sorry to be so hostile.” 

“It’s okay..I deserve it.” He gulped softly. “I just- I wanted to come by and tell you I miss you.” Phil tried to explain, words not really coming to him. He had a million things he wanted to say to Dan, but none of the words were forming right. 

“Is that all?” 

“And that I fucked up. When she walked in I should have been honest, more aggressive about what was going on. I was a coward for..for denying my affections.” Dan’s look softened, and Phil smiled a bit, knowing he had a chance more now. “You..are the best thing to ever happen to me. The only person who has ever loved me as genuinely as I love them. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too..” Dan murmured a little, sighing. “Wanna come in?” 

“Uh..Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Phil nodded, Dan taking his hand and leading him inside, Phil shutting the door behind them. 

“Phil Lester, you’ve met Peach.” He said as they got into the living area. 

“Hi there, darlin’.” Peach smiled brightly, laying her head down on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Brian, Phil.” He gestured between the two. 

“Break his heart again I break you.” Brian smirked, and for someone a good 10 years younger than Phil, he was scary. 

“Noted.” 

“Gabe.” Dan said softly, a little more unsure. 

“Nice to meet you. I hear we’ve both fucked out favorite brunette boy.” Gabe hummed. “I’m just clownin’ though. I only did it to make you jealous. I have a girl.” Gabe smiled. 

“Good friend, lousy boyfriend?” Phil joked nervously, chuckling. 

“That’s me.” Gabe smirked. 

“Logan is the toddler with the leggos.” Dan said, pointing to a small kid, who looked rather confused by his leggos. 

“Hi!” Logan waved. “Your Danny’s boyfren?” He asked. 

“That’d be me..” Phil nodded, smiling. He was cute, his eyes were striking, Dan was right. 

“And that about sums up the people I’m around daily.” Dan chuckled, turning to face Phil. “Come on, let’s go to the guest room.” He took his hand again, leading him down the narrow hall and into a small room with a twin mattress and a tv being it’s only contents. 

“You promise you’re not here just to get into my pants?” Dan chuckled, biting his lip a little, only half joking. 

“I promise.” Phil chuckled back. “I uh..I actually had sex less than an hour ago.” 

“I jerked off in the shower less than an hour ago does that count?” 

“Considering you’re you, yeah, yeah it does.” Phil smiled, seeing Dan do the same in return. “You have the prettiest smile..” He whispered softly. Dan blushed pink, shaking his head and looking down at his hands. 

“You’re only saying that because you feel bad..” Dan bit his lip, his smile fading. “I’m so ordinary. I’m just happy you’re sticking around until you can trade me in.” 

“Is that..what you think I am? As a person? Getting tired of one lover and moving to another whenever I so choose?” 

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” Dan chuckled sadly. “Screwed me once you were done with my mum, left me and screwed someone else?” 

Phil shook his head, exhaling softly and tilting Dan’s chin up to look at him. “Baby..I have a lot of problems understanding my emotions. Like..I was so, so, /so/ in love with your mother. I was also...so, so, so unbelievably in love with your body.” He tried to explain, but the words were fumbled. “So while..I loved her. I also loved the sex I was getting on the side. Then, my love for her was fading. Fast. Her smile her laugh, her mannerisms, all the things I once loved about her, I started loving about you. It was so...messy.” 

“How do you think I felt?” Dan smiled, sad and still untrusting. “You..refused to even admit you loved me, most often times. We’d have sex and you’d say these...beautiful, poetic things to me.. Like on Valentine’s Day.” Dan looked up, chewing his lip. 

“I remember that night..” Phil gulped softly. 

“We made love. Mum had to work, so we had this...slow, intimate, passionate sex in her bed. After you kept tracing hearts over my hip..” He smiled a little. “And kissing down my shoulder and neck, whispering about how much you loved me..how much I meant to you.” His smile faded just as fast as it appeared. “Then the next day you wouldn’t even speak to me..you avoided me. I tried to ask for a ride to school, a signature, hell even a hello, you’d ignore me, even shove me out of your way. For a week straight until you felt like your conscience had cleared enough to crawl back into my bed. I let you too…” 

“Dan..” Phil whispered. “I do love you. I love you so much.” He sighed quietly. “I’m a complete asshole, but I promise baby, I can do better.” 

“I don’t know..” 

“Please Danny. Just give me like..a month to be the best boyfriend ever. I promise. You’ll be my one and only, and I’ll make it up to you 100%.” He smiled a bit.

“I guess.. I can at least give you the chance to prove yourself.” He nodded, relenting and sighing. Phil instantly lit up. 

“You will not regret this!” 

“I hope not..”


	23. Up For A Chat? Just The Three of Us

“What do you guys think? Should I trust him?” Dan asked. Phil had fallen asleep in his bed hours ago, Dan just was unable to sleep and decided to head downstairs. Leonard was over playing mariokart with Peach, Brian making mac and cheese in the tiny kitchen. 

“What did he say?” 

“He wants a chance to be a good boyfriend, the one I deserve. I know this is what I wanted but fuck.. I don’t know how much I trust him yet. He said some hurtful shit while the fight went down.” Dan sighed quietly. 

“He slept with Irene right?” Leonard asked. Dan had only met him a handful of times, but knew him and Brian were pretty damn close and had been for several years, so already Dan trusted and liked him. 

“Yeah..” Dan nodded. 

“She got him over here. Means he has an genuine- OH FUCK NOT FAIR.” He raged at his game and looked at Dan. “He has a genuine interest in being with you again. Trust me, no one can resist Irene and her super power.” 

“What’s her super power?” 

“Honesty.” Leonard chuckled. 

“How does that work?” 

“She feeds into what a man wants, uses her body to coax him, asks the right questions and bam! Horny honest man meat stew right on the tip of her tongue.” Leonard explained, dropping the controller and standing up to stretch. “Brian hurry up with the cookin’ I’m getting my ass kicked at Marokart.” He laughed. 

“I’m trying!” Brian called. “Danny trust us, he’s here for genuine reason. Just trust him. Irene has never failed us before I doubt now is the exception. We all promise.” 

“I give my word.” Leonard nodded. 

“Me too.” Peach agreed. 

“I dunno what we’re agreeing too but me too!” Gabe called, shutting the front door with his foot and setting Logan down. “Shit the whole gang is here!” He roared with ironic laughter. 

“Irene never fails, ain’t that right Gabe?” 

“Oh god yes.” He said with a light groan. “That woman has gotten m to admit my deepest secrets.” 

“It’s how we learned he was bisexual when we first met.” Brian chuckled, stepping out of the kitchen as the food cooked to join our little circle for a bit. 

“It’s also how you guys got me to admit my addiction secrets.” 

“Isn’t Brian your dealer? What secrets could you have from him?” Dan chuckled. 

“Every drug addict secretly hates their habit.” Brian began. “Whether you’re addicted to sex, or drugs, or cigarettes, booze, they hate it. Gabe here though? He /loves/ his addiction. It’s why his will is so strong not to get lost to the shit.” 

“How did I ever wind up being friends with you guys?” Dan laughed quietly. 

“God only knows and even he’s confused.” Brian smirked, seeing Phil turn the hall corner into the living area. 

“You guys know Irene?” Phil asked, turning the corner to the hallway. “She said she knew a Gabe...didn’t think it was you though. Big town yet everyone knows everyone I guess.” He yawned. 

“Yeah, I’m her husband.” Leonard raised his arm, eyes still hyperfocused on his intense game (which he was losing). 

“Wowza...what are the odds you all know her so intimately.” 

“She’s the girl you slept with last night, I’m guessing?” Dan asked, playing dumb. He was thankful Phil was clueless and didn’t know he had set the whole affair up. Well, Brian had. But he was going to take credit in his head anyways. 

“Isn’t she great?” A grin spread over Leonard’s face, his attention actually going away from his game for once. 

“Honestly? She’s like a sex god.” Phil laughed, moving over and wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist. “Man I feel so old. How old are you guys? I’ve got like 10 years minimum on each of you.” 

“I’m 25.” Brian said. “Leonard is 27, Peachy is 19, and Gabe there is 20.” He shrugged. “Danny is our youngest. 16 and lil.” he stuck his tongue out at Dan and Dan did the same in return childishly. 

“How’d he even get involved here?” Phil laughed, shaking his head. “I mean seriously. You guys are all so much older than him.” 

“We could say the same of you ya know.” Peach grinned. 

“Touche.” Phil raised an eyebrow, laughing softly with her. 

“No but, he was in my english class last year. He was shy and quiet, I hated everyone there so we started talking. He’s real sweet. One of my boys.” She smiled softly at him, seeing Dan flush pink. 

“How does it feel being the only girl around here?” Phil asked curiously. 

“Guys, listen. Peachy is a bro with tits.” Brian laughed. “She’s more man than any of us.” 

“It’s true. I’ve seen her take down a grown man in like 30 seconds.” 

“Last year she got mad at at teacher, jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and head butted him so hard he lost three front teeth.” Dan said. Phil’s eyes widened a bit. 

“So much anger for someone so tiny.” 

“I take pride in that.” Peach hummed, smiling smugly and standing up, sauntering over to Dan and kissing his cheek. “You know. I still can’t believe you were fucking our little Danny.” 

“Most can’t when they find out..” Phil chuckled uncomfortably. “He’s a minor..I’ve just turned 33. I can’t imagine why it’d be a secret withheld.” 

“Well, we all understand. We’re the like, mvp’s of wrong doings.” Peach smiled reassuringly. 

“What does that even mean?” Phil laughed. 

“Gabe is a drug addict guilty of serial cheating to try and avoid the fact that his wife is doing the same to him.” Peach pointed out. “Leonard is a genius level IQ cokehead with rage issues. I strip. Brian deals. We all got issues here bud.” She patted his shoulder, smiling. 

“What would you call me and Dan?” 

“Dan’s crazy and obsessed with the only man he’s ever loved or ever will love because trust me, he’s nuts and in love, it happens to the best of us.” She pointed to herself, mouthing ‘me’. Brian chuckled from behind knowingly. “You? You’re a man with commitment issues and an addiction to sex.” 

“I hate how damn right you are. Spot on, lass.” Phil made finger guns, chuckling. “Dan I’m turning into you.” 

“BABE SOMEONE’S COMING!” 

“Who? What?”

“MEEEEE” 

“You’re not funny.” 

“I just needed to distract from the fact that you brought up my finger guns. It’s not cool I know.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love drugs!” Gabe piped in from the back, the room erupting with laughter. As they died down, the doorbell could be clearly heard ringing through out the apartment. Brian stood up, wiping sweat off his palms on his jeans and going to open the door. 

“I knew he’d be here…” Dan heard a voice that made his blood go cold, him and Phil turning around. “Phil..I see you’ve made your peace with my son..” She said through gritted teeth. You could tell she had secretly been hoping Phil had decided not to be with Dan. “Up for a chat? Just us three.” With reluctant nods and a gulp, they spoke at the same time.

“Sure.”


	24. For Me, Dan?

The others in the house left the apartment quickly, giving the trio space. The tension was thick, it was almost choking Dan as they sat on the couch, the last thing he saw of his friends Gabe mouthing him good luck, Logan in his arms and the door closing. He gulped. 

“How long had this been happening behind my back?” Lily started, clearing her throat first. 

“I’d rather not say-” 

“How long?” She said, more firmly this time, her stare shooting daggers at Phil. 

“Since my 15th birthday.” Dan blurted. 

“You’ll be 17 in 5 months.” Lily said incredulously. “You’ve been sleeping with my!- okay..okay. A year and some change.” She cleared her throat again. She was clearly trying to keep her temper, for which the two men across from her were grateful. 

“Who...came on to who.” She asked. They could tell this question made her uncomfortable, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. 

“I..I started it.” Dan said softly. “I’m the one who started it. I was flirting with him..I was drunk for the first time in my life and he just..he went with it because he wanted to make me happy. He drank with me because I never had before, we started talking about me being too loud when I masturbate, and one thing led to another-” It all spilled out like word vomit. He could never lie to his mother, he was always so terrible at it. Perhaps that’s why he was so aggressive with her when he was hiding things, since if he hated her, he could lie to her with ease. Truth be told, he loved his mother. He just didn’t like her. He never would again. 

“Danny baby, okay. I got it.” She nodded, putting a hand on his thigh. “I can’t..get over the fact that my baby would do this to me...my baby.” She shook her head, moving her hand and sitting back up. “You’re not my baby anymore.” She decided. 

“What?” Dan asked, confused. 

“You’re..my son. But you’re not who I thought you were. My Dan would never do this to me. You’re my son, but you’re not going to be identified as such any longer.” Dan’s face fell even more. While he had disowned his mother already, to be disowned in return hurt more than he would have liked to admit. 

“Phil?” She asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you at least treat him well? With dignity and kindness..gentle..loving?” her voice fell away from her words, her eyes trailing down to Dan’s feet. She hated how much she loved Dan still. She wanted so badly to hate him but couldn’t bring herself too. 

“I-..no. Lily I didn’t.” Phil shook his head. “I was night and day. I would treat him like I would a boyfriend one day, the next like he was some dirty secret, and the next like he wasn’t there. I don’t..deserve him.” 

“If you ever do that to him again I will personally castrate you. If you’re going to leave me for my own damn son, you will treat him how he deserves to be treated. Are we clear?” 

“Yes.” Phil nodded quickly. She huffed. 

“Danny? You love him yeah?” She asked. 

“I do mum..I love him a lot.” He bit his lip. She nodded slowly, contemplating. 

“We’ll see someday if he feels the same.” She said in her Mom Voice, trying to sound comforting but making Dan’s stomach turn, making him feel rather uneasy. 

“Lily..I did love you at first. I loved you even when me and Dan first got together.” Phil said softly, moving to lace his fingers with Dan’s. “But he..I love him. I loved him quickly. It scared me. I fucked up with him over and over again and he stuck it through in hopes of being with me. I’m sorry I hurt you. But at least now..we can be a couple. So..thank you.” He said. She forced a smile, a fake, hurt, pained smile.

“Glad I could help my baby and his boyfriend.” She said through gritted teeth. “So.” She smiled fake again, looking at Dan. “Your father has uh..been asking about you. I haven’t told him about this...cluster fuck..yet. He isn’t exactly keen on his son being gay. Neither am I but the cat’s out of the bag and there’s really no way to unsee my husband fucking my son’s ass.” 

“I’m not seeing dad.” Dan said flatly. 

“Dan..” 

“He ran out on us mum! Why the hell would I wanna associate him? Better yet why would you?” Dan tried, letting out a deep breath and slumping against Phil. 

“He misses you. He left because he thought we deserved better than him. He realized even if we did he should have stuck around. Just because he realized so late doesn’t mean we can’t forgive him.” 

“You can forgive him, fuck him, whatever. I won’t.” 

“At least see him.” She tried. 

“Why?” 

“So I can prove you wrong.” 

“About what?” 

“Your father you egg!” She sighed in exasperation. “Please Dan. For me. You owe it to me at least after all this.” Dan made a noise of protest in his annoyance before reluctantly nodding. 

“Fine. Bring him by tomorrow. It’ll just be me and Phil here. Peach and Brian and Leonard will be busy at the den.” 

“What’s the den again?” 

“No clue.” Dan sighed. “Bring him by, You come too.” He agreed. She smiled her first real smile since she got there. 

“I can’t wait!”


	25. I Don't /Want/ Your Worthless Love

Dan sat up on the kitchen counter with Phil. His parent’s were due over any moment and to say he was freaked out was an understatement. Dan’s mum could preach about forgiving and forgetting say and night but Dan wasn’t that kind of person. Dan was all about remembering and recovering, and he remembered this so clearly. He recovered too. He became a good human being, by his standards at least, and he didn’t need his father to do so. He still doesn’t need his father and he refuses to think he does. 

“Baby why are you so nervous about this?” Phil sighed, rubbing his arms up and down and resting their foreheads together. 

“I hate him. He lied to us and left and just..she forgave him. He’s the father of my little sister now.” He groaned quietly, leaning back and resting his head on the cabinets. “Do you think I should forgive him?” 

“No.” Phil shook his head. “I think you should talk to him though. For closure reasons.” Phil said softly, kissing his cheek softly. 

“Danny!” He heard Gabe’s voice, turning his head to the doorway. “They’re here. I’m gonna try and get Logan ready real quick. I slept in late. Ken is gonna be pissed I’m supposed to come home every night..” He looked stressed the fuck out, his hair unkempt, yesterday’s makeup smeared everywhere and his eyes red rimmed. 

“It’s cool dude. I hope everything turns out cool.” Dan smiled a little. 

“Thanks. Peace.” He raised his hand in a peace sign, rushing off and going to the room him and Logan had slept in. Dan heard foot steps down the hall, his mum and dad having let themselves in per Gabe’s instruction. 

Dan sighed, standing up and meeting them in the middle. His stomach knot when he saw how much he looked like his father. They had the same eyes, the same lips, hell, even their smiles were identical. Dan gulped a little. His father stood taller than him, a little more firm. His shoulder were slack, his posture terrible but his dressing and hair neat. He cared about his appearance but wanted people to think he didn’t care about anything at all. Dan was scanning him up and down trying to read him. He stiffened at his voice, deep and rich, more northern than he remembered. 

“So...you’re gay and about to graduate..that’s about all I know about you.” His father chuckled. “I want to change that but your mum says you’re not too keen on being buddy buddy with me yet.” 

“There is no yet.” Dan said firmly, his voice threatening to shake from nerves. “You didn’t want me when I was six, I don’t see why you do now.” 

“I just thought that I wasn’t going to be a good father. I couldn’t handle the pressure and now I see having no father is worse than one who makes a few mistakes.” 

“No.” Dan shook his head. “I turned out fine with no dad. I turned out just fucking fine and I didn’t need you to be a good man.” 

“Maybe if you had had a father wouldn’t have been a faggot.” His dad said, dead seriously in a sympathetic voice. He wasn’t even being homophobic, he just genuinely believed that Dan was gay from not having a father. 

“You can’t..be serious.” Dan asked incredulously. “I would have been gay with or without you.” 

“I disagree.” He said dumbly. “I think you’re gay because you didn’t have a strong male role model. You had a woman teaching you to be a man.”

“Oh my god.” Dan laughed in pity. “I’m not even mad, You’re an idiot.” He laughed again. His father ignored him, noticing Phil in the background making scrambled eggs and bacon. He made breakfast with Brian every morning, it was kind of routine. Dan really enjoyed living here with Phil, it was cramped but loads of fun. Even so the two were looking for apartments together.

“Who’s he?” His father asked, nodding towards Phil. “Room mate?” 

“Uh..” 

“That’s my ex husband.” Lily spoke up, pushing her phone into her back pocket. Logan was toddling around in the room they were in but they mostly paid no mind to him. 

“Is..” Dan’s father seemed to have made an assumption, his eyes flickering wide. “You were sleeping with her husband.” 

“I..No..Uh.” Dan lost all confidence, fighting the urge to jump from the nearest ledge. 

“That’s why she divorced. That’s why you’re not at the house. You were fucking someone old enough to be your god damn father!” His voice was raising. He shoved past Dan, the teen hitting the ground and his mother ignoring the scene, returning her attention to her phone. 

“Uh Phil!” Dan called, his father storming over to him and pushing Dan’s lover against the wall. Phil dropped his cooking utensil, raising his hands in defense. 

“Whoa whoa I’m a lover not a fighter!” 

“You were sleeping with my son!” His voice boomed with anger, untreated rage issues clouding his judgment and frightening Dan.   
“In my defense he asked for it!” Phil wasn’t exactly choosing his words well, word vomit passing his lips as always when he’s in a nerve racking situation. 

“He’s a fucking kid!” 

“A kid who know’s how to get me into bed better than anyone ever has or ever will!” 

“Phil you are not helping!” Dan snapped from across the room. His father raised a fist in anger, going to hit Phil. He flinched, bracing for the hit. Dan closed his eyes and raised a hand to shield his vision further, right as his father swung he felt a hand grab his wrist. 

“Who the fuck-” He turned around and Gabe looked pissed, decking him harder than he probably would have been able to hit Phil. He hit the wall, sliding down it slowly and putting a hand to his jaw. Gabe flicked his wrist, his knuckles bruised slightly. 

“I’m not much a fighter but I know how to throw a punch.” Gabe smirked, kneeing him in the jaw and knock him to the ground, landing another blow to his rib cage. “Now I know you think you’re tough shit Dan’s dad.” 

“My name’s-” Another blow to the same place in his rib’s. 

“No one asked fuck truck. You stay away from Dan. If he doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want you. As for Phil there? He may be a douche but Dan loves him. Plus, he makes a mean omlette.” He went and lit a cigarette, squatting down and blowing smoke into his face, ashing on his arm softly. “So he’s under The Protection Of Gabe Act too. As is everyone living under this roof. So you try to hurt either of them, I’ll fucking kill you.” He smirked, taking another drag off his smoke so long and so fast Dan was sure it’d all burn out the first hit. He blew the smoke into the air, moving and putting his cigarette out on Dan’s dad’s arm, smirking at his yelp of pain. He stood up, kissing Dan’s cheek and picking up his son. “I gotta get. Call me if he tries anything again.” 

“Thank you.” Dan panted, Lily running over to her new lover’s aid. Phil turned off the stove and moved over to Dan, helping him up and kissing his cheek. 

“I tried to say sorry. And you..sleep with some pedophile..and let your friend beat the fuck out of me..You don’t deserve my love.” His father spat, moving to leave. 

“I don’t /want/ your worthless love.” Dan spat back, leaning on Phil and watching them leave, the front door slamming. 

“Ya know..Gabe is starting to grow on me.” Phil said after a minute, pursing his lips in thought. Dan giggled softly. 

“I told you he would.”


	26. 91 Gerard Way Apt. 2

Dan had never had a proper anniversary before. They had kept track of how long they had been doing whatever it was they had been doing, sure. But to celebrate it, spend a whole day thinking about them being an actual /couple/ for such and such amount of time. Well, it was brand new to Dan. He wondered what exactly couples did on year anniversaries. Perhaps they went to dinner, maybe they stayed in and cuddled. Dan had no clue. He was perplexed. 

“Sir? You look a little lost.” He heard a friendly voice, turning his head and chuckling breathlessly. 

“I just..I hit a year with my boyfriend and I have absolutely no idea how to show how much I love him present wise. What does someone even get someone for a year anniversary? A “Thanks for not dumping me yet” mug?” He laughed. The man smiled. 

“Well..here I know a story to help. When I was young me and my ex boyfriend hit 5 years. Every year in the past I got him some lame gift. But 5 years. 5 whole years. I had no idea what to get him. But I knew what he’d get me. Dinner and something he knew I’d like that was pocket safe. Sound familiar?” He smiled and Dan giggled, nodding. 

“That’s my boyfriend too, down to a t.” 

“Anyways.” He smiled. “I decided I’d get him something practical, the one thing I could do I knew he’d like.” The man smiled, leaning in and giggling a little. He was really cute, short and nice jawline, brown hair with some magenta streaks through his fringe. His ears were gauged and his smile was infectious. Dan had the urge to be friends with this man. “I just kind of..gave him myself.” 

“What..does that mean?” Dan laughed. “I’ve kinda already given him my virginity so-” 

“No you big dum dum. Do something hot. Strip tease, lap dance, it really does not matter.” He laughed. “Suck his dick in the restaraunt bathroom, ride him and don’t stop even after he cums, do something incredible and sexy. You can never go wrong with your body as a present. Father’s day, his birthday, Christmas and anniversaries are when you use this to your advantage most. Pro tip.” He winked and smiled wide at Dan. 

“I’m Dan.” Dan said instantly, holding out his hand. The man took it, shaking his hand and smiling wide still, making Dan smile in return. 

“Dillon. Dillon Michael Stewart.” 

“I like that damn.” Dan smiled. “How old are you? You can’t be much older than 19 or 20. Which brings me to another question why are you working in a flower store?” He laughed. “No offense.” 

“I like flowers. When I was 16 someone put a flower behind my ear and told me..he said I looked like an angel. Ever since I’ve loved flowers. Always remind me of him.” He smiled forlornly. “I’m 29, actually. If you’re some guy at a bar however, I am 24.” 

“I’d easily believe you were 24.” 

“Most men do.” He smiled and walked with Dan down the aisles of the small store. “So. Tell me about your man candy.” 

“Well..he’s really tall and handsome. He smells nice and tastes like coffee..and he’s sooooo cuddly.” Dan had a starry, dreamy look in his eyes. “He’s a bit older..bit of a dick..” 

“Oh dating is no fun if they don’t challenge you, love!” He laughed. “Think of it this way. If y’all never fought and were always on the best terms possible, it wouldn’t be love. Human error is emotion, and when two people try and share a life together emotion gets in the way willy nilly all the darn time.” He waved his hand for affect. “So if two people never fight or bicker or have differences, it’s not real love. It’s bullshit.” 

“I like..I like how you think dude.” Dan smiled widely at him, nodding. “He’s such an asshole. I mean insensitive. Does and says things all the time with no regard for how it’ll make me feel.” 

“Do you get over it quick?” 

“..yes.” 

“Does he apologize eventually?” 

“...yes..” 

“Would you want him any other way?” 

Dan sighed and smiled softly. “No.” 

“Human error is beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Do you maybe..wanna hang out sometime?” Dan asked. “As friends. I have an awesome group of friends I’d love you to meet. You’d get along so great with them. ‘Specially Peach and Brian.” 

“Brian..Brian Belle?” Dan lit up. 

“Yeah!! That’s my best friend!”

“Every few weeks him and this guy uh..Gabe! They come in here to get flowers for their girl’s. Gabe has came in less lately though..trouble at home so I’ve heard.” 

“His lady friend has been cheating on him.” Dan nodded sadly. 

“Terrible thing that is.” Dillon agreed, shaking his head. “Cheating is so awful to do to somebody.” 

“I agree. So..tomorrow afternoon would you maybe wanna hang out?” 

“Most definitely You’re my kinda people Daniel.” He smiled, handing Dan his notepad from his work apron. “Scribble down ya address. I’ll come ‘round about noon.” 

Dan nodded, writing it down as quick as possible. 

“91 Gerard Way apartment 2.” He nodded. “Awesome. See you then?” 

“See ya then!” Dan grinned, turning to exit the store and giggling to himself. He always loved making new friends, and this guy seemed like he would really get along well with Dan. They seemed so much alike. He was really looking forward to tonight, for the sex and awesome anniversary dinner, and tomorrow for the newfound friendship.


	27. Not So Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's new friend comes to threaten his family.

Dan gasped, lips on his neck sending shocks up his spine. Hands caressing his lower back, slowly and carefully sliding lower and lower. He felt teeth graze the skin, bites and kisses down the side of his neck, over his throat and trialing to the other side of his neck to repeat. It was heating him up, his skin wetting with sweat slowly, his veins pulsating, his cock throbbing and straining in his boxers. 

In the time the two had been together they had learned how to touch each other just right, how to rile one another up, what drives the other mad, where to touch to set them off. They had learned each other’s bodies backwards and forwards, better than they knew their own bodies. Phil moved lower, pushing Dan back and kissing over his collarbones, marking with deep purple bruises. His moved lower, his tongue slowly circling his nipple, eliciting a soft and needy whimper from the teenager. 

Dan’s hips were grinding up into nothing, searching for friction his lover was purposely denying him of. His eyes were pleading with him, watching him move lower and lower, trying to bargain with him to just /hurry up/. His back arched, teeth sinking into his hip bone gently. He gasped, biting his lip and feeling hands on his hips, his boxers being tugged down and thrown without care. 

Phil licked over his inner thighs, forcing them apart and smirking up at Dan with great satisfaction, smugness, pleased on how undone Dan was already without even touching him. Dan forced his teeth harder into his lip, stubborn, bent on remaining indignant and unaffected despite how expertly Phil’s tongue was working over his personal erogenous zones. 

Phil pushed him apart further, hooking Dan’s legs up on his shoulders. Dan got distracted, let his guard down, curious about just where his lover was going with this until he felt him lick one long, warm and wet stripe over his hole. He cried out, his fingers gripping the sheets and his back arching. 

Phil wasted no time, his tongue lapping over him with force and ease, knowing exactly what to do having done it a hundred times before. Dan was crying out over and over again, his hips pushing back into his tongue, feeling it slowly slip inside him. His voice stuttered, his whole body going rigid before he let out one, long moan, trying desperately now to fuck himself back on his lover’s tongue. 

Phil gripped his thighs, keeping them spread apart and feeling them tighten around his neck. Dan’s noises were like a symphony, drowning out all other senses. They knew other people were in the house and couldn’t bring themselves to care, Dan was so loud, so needy, so fucking horny and easy to get off and Phil loved every moment of it, loved being able to be the one to make Dan like this. 

His mouth pulled away and Dan whined, a loud, pathetic noise. He sounded like a bitch in heat, fucking out of need not want. Phil sat up, pulling Dan into his hips by his thighs and forcing them open, feeling Dan wrap his legs around him, his heels pressing into his back. Phil smirked, lining up at his entrance. 

“You should be slick enough with spit..besides what fun is sex if it doesn’t hurt the next day?” He winked and Dan moaned at his words, feeling himself stretch open.

Phil bottomed out, not letting him adjust, wasting no time before he was pounding in and out of him. Dan was desperately trying to find something to grip, banging on the wall accidentally as he tried. Phil chuckled breathlessly, leaning down to kiss him to stifle his moans a bit. Dan couldn’t help it, moaning at the top of his lungs into his lover’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Dan cried out, ripping away from the kiss as he came, undetected, without warning. Phil didn’t let up, his pace unpredictable and erratic. Dan was moaning, and moaning, and moaning. His noises bounced off the walls, filling the whole room with the sweet scent of honey and tea, sex and sweat, love and sex. The air was thick, the tension in his stomach was hurting, hurting and yet felt so fucking good. 

Phil could feel it too, the tight heat around his cock, the pressure on the head each time he pulled out, precum and spit serving as lube to where he could go faster and faster with his pace, more and more brutal with each moment ticking by. Dan was losing it, his whole mind fuzzy and not a single thought through his head, only incoherent moans pouring from his pink lips. 

Again without warning he came, twice now he felt heat and orgasm rip through him like heated steel through his abdomen. It hurt, god it fucking hurt but he wanted more more more. He begged for it with his eyes, with his noises, with his aching, leaking and already hardening again cock. Phil was happy to oblige, giving in to his needs, to his pathetic bitch needs. Dan was so hot, and as the time passed and a third orgasm washed over the teen he stilled, groaning and coming hard inside him, pounding into him, his cum keeping the pace fast and wet. 

He pulled out slowly, cum connecting from Dan’s stretched hole and his cock. It was almost beautiful, enough to make him want another round already. But Dan looked so fucked out, so exhausted, so beautiful. He wanted to baby him and cuddle him so much more. He rolled over, pulling a sheet over them and kissing his cheek softly. 

“You doing alright?” 

“So good..” he smiled. “Nine out of eleven.” He giggled. 

“I’m glad to hear..” Phil chuckled, wrapping an arm around his young partner. 

“So tomorrow I have a friend coming by..” 

“Oh neat. What’s their name?” Phil questioned, nuzzling Dan and grinning. 

“Dillon. We met in a flower shop. He gave me anniversary advice.” Dan smiled. Phil tensed up a little. 

“I can’t wait to meet him. Come on. Let’s get to bed.” 

\---the next morning--- 

 

“DAMNNNNNNN DANNY BOY GOT SOME!” Gabe hooted when Dan walked out the next morning. He was in his boxers and a flannel, yawning loudly and shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. 

“Shut it..” Dan grumbled and sat on the couch, leaning on Peach. 

“Have a good night baby?” Peach hummed, smirking and shoving Dan playfully. 

“A great night.” Dan smiled a little and leaned back on her, tiredly yawning. Eventually Phil walked out to assist Brian with breakfast. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone moan like that. Either you’re super good in bed or Dan is way too loud.” Brian said to him with a smirk, turning on the stove. 

“I’d like to think I’m just good in bed.” He chuckled, getting the bacon out of the freezer. 

“Is he like..I’ve always been curious is Dan good in bed?” Brian lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“Why haven’t you asked Gabe?” he chuckled. 

“Gabe never has sex anymore..unless Ken wants something from him. So anything is good to him.” Brian shrugged. “So is he?” 

“Dan..is amazing. His noises, his movements, the way he writhes. It’s honestly so hot...I’d take videos if he wasn’t underage.” 

“I’d take videos anyways.” Brian smirked. 

“WHO’S MAKING BACON?!” They heard a shrill voice shout, a pretty blonde girl Phil hadn’t seen before shoving past them, inhaling the bacon scent. She was really pretty, her nose kind of piggy, her hair blonde and curly, green eyes that shimmered in the led kitchen lighting. Kendall. 

“Yeah, it’s tradition around here. Bacon for breakfast like every day.” Gabe smiled, walking over and wrapping his arm around her. “I’m so glad you decided to hang out with us today baby..” he kissed her cheek softly, nuzzling her. You could tell how much he loved her, adored her. It made Phil sick how disinterested she seemed. 

“I love bacon. I would have came sooner if you had invited me.” Kendall smiled. She had a lovely smile, her bottom teeth were all crooked and uneven, but her top teeth straight and white. 

“DADDYYYY.” Logan shouted from the living area. The apartment was small, decent living room and three bedrooms. Yet there were always so many people there. It should have felt crowded, but the longer they were together, the more it felt like home. 

“Yessss Logan?” Gabe called back. 

“DANNY SAID MOMMA HAS A PRETTY SMILE.” 

“OKAY I’LL TELL HER.” Gabe chuckled, leaning his chin on Kendall’s shoulder and kissing her neck gently once. “You have a beautiful smile baby girl..” 

“Thank you.” she turned pink softly. Phil smiled at the sight. After all the horror stories he heard about those two’s relationship, and how sorrowful Gabe always looked, he was glad to see them in a good place for once. 

Once breakfast was done they all gathered in the living room, all of them lest Leonard who was busy that day. They watched Blue Exorcist while eating, Peach on Brian’s lap, Dan leaned against Phil and Kendall leaned on Gabe’s shoulder. It was peaceful, it was nice. It was home. 

The door bell rang, Dan standing up and wiping bacon grease on his flannel before going to answer the door, grinning wide when he saw Dillon. 

“Hey man!” He smiled. “Everyone except Leonard is here so lemme introduce you.” He led him into the living space and smiled widely still. “That’s Brian and Gabe, you know them. Kendall is the blonde girl is Kendall.” 

“Yo.” Kendall put up a peace sign. 

“The red head with a height problem is Peach.” 

“Howdy.” Peach waved, smiling. 

“Everyone this is Dillon.” Dan smiled, hearing the bathroom door in the hall open, Phil walking down. “That’s my boyfriend, Phil.” He pointed. Phil went rigid, stood still in his tracks. 

“Phil.” 

“Dillon.” 

“You..know each other?” Dan asked, gulping softly. 

“Better than I want to know him.” Phil said. “How’s my brother?” 

“Sleeping with mine. Ironic.” Dillon said, his voice flat. 

“You deserve it.” Phil said, his voice just as dead pan. “Danny..this was my boyfriend before I met your mother..or you.” 

“Last I heard you were engaged to some girl.” Dillon said softly. 

“Yeah. My mother.” Dan said. “They got married briefly...until Phil started sleeping with me.” 

“You fucked your wife’s son? Isn’t he underage?” Dillon smirked, laughing. 

“Listen. In this apartment laws aren’t even laws. We don’t believe in legality.” Brian chimed in, moving to put his plate in the sink. 

“I mean, sleeping with a teenager is a pretty bad law to break. I feel like I should tattle.” 

“Tattle tails get beat up in day care.” Logan said, looking up. His eyes were so glossy and shiny, two different colors as usual. He was honestly so cute. 

“Tattle tails end up in graves.” Brian said threateningly. 

“Like you scare me.” Dillon chuckled. 

“Try us.” Peach stood up. “We protect our own here. Dan is our own. So is Phil, even though he’s a megadouche, we love him.” She said. She stood proud, tiny and her cheeks flushing red with rage. 

“I’m not a fighter.” Gabe stood up, hitting his fist against his hand, cracking his knuckles in the process. “But I can be if you threaten my family.” 

“See the thing is asshole.” Kendall looped her fingers under Gabe’s belt, standing close to him. “Is none of us had family until we met one another. Anyone who tries to break that up, we will hurt without hesitation.” 

“What are you gonna do? A cheater, a tiny irish girl, a half faggot and a drug dealer? Yeah, the damage y’all could do has me shaking in my converse.” He smirked confidently, stepping closer to them. Then a click was heard, the front door was open Dan could see now. A metal chill was pressed to Dillon’s neck. 

“Don’t. Fuck. With. My family.” Leonard’s voice boomed. Leonard was a sexy nerd with glasses who played Destiny all day and did a lot of coke, but he loved them. He loved everyone in that apartment. And an angry, love fueled coke head with a gun? Meant get the fuck out before things get brain mattery. 

“Okay man..” Dillon gulped, raising his hands in defense and backing away towards the door with Leonard slowly.

“Tell anyone about this, you’ll never live to tell another story.” Leonard said, turning around and kicking him in the gut, pushing him out of the apartment completely and slamming the door in his face. 

“Phil I’m so sorry I had no idea he was-” Dan tried to say sorry. 

“No baby it’s okay. You couldn’t have known. He seems real sweet at first..” Phil sighed. “I can’t..he’s so pretty.” Phil chuckled sadly. He missed him a bit, he had forgotten how breath taking his ex lover really was. 

“I’m sorry you had to see him again..” Dan sighed. 

“It had to happen sooner or later.” Phil shrugged, looking down. “I just forgot how much I used to love him..and who he really was and why it ended. Until today..I need to lie down..” he slowly left the room and Dan sniffed, tears welling up as he flopped down on the couch. Peach crawled into his lap, Kendall sitting next to him and Brian and Gabe sitting on the floor beside him. Peach wiped his eyes softly and Ken kissed his cheek. 

“I’m sorry all that happened baby boy..” Peach sighed. 

“Thank you all for standing up for me..’specially Ken. You don’t know me too well…” 

“Listen. I have problems with my fiance, I have problems with Peach and Leonard and everyone here. But we’re family. We’re one fucked up, cheating...decieving..awful family. But family nonetheless.” Kendall smiled a bit, flickering her eyes to Gabe in silent apology and then back to Dan. “We love you. And Phil.” 

“Thank you guys..” Dan sniffed and Brian and Gabe patted his leg. 

“I’m worried for something different though.” Brian said. Leonard nodded, sitting next to Brian and leaning his head on Dan’s thigh. 

“Me too. Seeing that guy seemed to stir up shit for Phil. You don’t think he’ll try and get in contact with him again do you?” Leonard asked. 

“God I hope not..” Dan said. “No. He won’t. I know my Phil.” Yet as he said it, he wasn’t so sure.


	28. Bad News

“I’m just saying guys oysters do not lactate!” Dan sighed in exasperation. 

“Yes they do! I read a whole article on it last week!” Leonard defended. 

“I was there! It was very informative!” Brian added in. 

“What was the publisher's name?” Dan asked, his voice annoyed and sarcastic by now. They had been bickering over this for hours. 

“The onion!” They said together. 

“You idiots that’s a fake news site!” Dan groaned, rubbing his temples. 

“Are you for real?” Brian looked puzzled. 

“For someone so damn brilliant you seriously did not know that the onion was a fake news site? Are you fucking..” Dan shook his head. “Okay. I’m not gonna say anything else because I love you.” 

“They talking about oysters lactating again?” Kendall’s voice rang, rolling her eyes and smiling at Logan who was held up on her hip. 

“Oysters don do that guys.” Logan said, shaking his head slowly and giggling. 

“You don’t even know what lactating is yet!” Leonard whined. 

“I know oysters don do it!” He stuck his tongue out at him, blowing raspberries and giggling more. 

“Enough with the oysters boys!” Peach chimed in, setting her phone down on her thigh. “Can we please discuss something other than whether or not oysters produce breast milk?” 

“Where’s Phil?” Brian asked. “He wasn’t here to help with breakfast. That almost never happens.” 

“My mother had some of his stuff in the attic, called him over at like 6 am when she got off her shift to come pick up his crap.” Dan shrugged. 

“You sure that’s not code for getting it on with your old mom?” Peach asked, taking a bite from an apple she got from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. 

“I’m sure.” Dan chuckled. “Phil isn’t like that. He’s not a cheater.” 

“He cheated with you didn’t he?” Peach asked. “Danny, I don’t wanna scare you and we all love Phil dearly. But we love you too and we know what he’s been like in the past, and just want to avoid the same happening to you.” She said softly. 

“You don’t think he could be..” 

“Better go check.” Brian said, an eyebrow raised. Dan stood up and quickly pulled on his shoes, rushing out the door as quick as he could and down the block. He had full confidence in his boyfriend, he really did. But he also was paranoid and crazy and clingy. A clingy, obsessive bitch is what he was and he owned up to it proudly as he pushed open his front doors, going up the steps. As he got closer he overheard a conversation. 

“You ran into your ex?” He heard Lily say. 

“Dan accidentally unknowingly befriended him. You know..I love Dan. I do. I’d never do anything to hurt him either. I just..Dillon still has the most beautiful eyes. And his grin..I love Dan’s smile more than I’ve ever loved a smile. But you never forget the first smile you fell in love with.” 

“I understand that..” Lily smiled a little. “For me it was Dan’s father. His grin..so charming and handsome. He always had the answer to everything, always so sure even when he was dead ass wrong. I both loved and hated his stubborn ass.” 

“I’m..really happy you’re back with him.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I’m glad you and Dan are doing so well. And hey. You don’t need to justify yourself for feeling mixed up after seeing an ex, okay? I know you love Dan. Don’t compare him to this Dillon guy. Just..be open about how you felt seeing him. We’re friends now, okay? I can’t..stand to be around Dan anymore. But I can keep tabs through you at the very least.”

“Dan is doing really well, I think. It’s become home at the flat we stay in. The people are so sweet..he’s got this little friend called Peach who is absolutely crazy in the exact same ways he is. It’s kinda awesome, actually.” He smiled. “And this Leonard guy who sucks at marikart but is hella fun to talk to about video games and editing stuff. He’s a mega nerd, right up my ally as a friend.” 

“I’m so happy things are going so well.” She grinned widely. Dan smiled to himself, thankful she was so happy for them. 

“I’m even starting to like Gabe. Even though he did sleep with my boyfriend like, a lot, he’s a really nice guy. Even his girlfriend is coming over more, growing closer to the whole gang, cheating on him less. It’s..kind of awesome.” He smiled brightly. 

“Oh that’s so good. Piper is so big by the way! I know she isn’t yours but she kinda is in a way and you’d be so proud! She’s almost 20 lbs now!” 

“Oh my god!” Phil giggled with her schoolboyishly. “She’s so big..sweet baby. Hey I gotta get back.” He said. “Dan is probably missing me. 

Dan was down the steps as quick as he could manage and out the door, waiting down the block outside a starbucks, out of breath and wheezing his lungs out as he leaned against the wall of the front building, smiling once he saw Phil. 

“Hey baby! Here for a coffee?” 

“Yeah I was, but I realized once I got here I had no money so.” Dan chuckled, leaning up to kiss him. Phil kissed back gently and smiled, chuckling a little. 

“I can understand that. Come on, I don’t have money either so let’s get home.” He nodded. 

They quickly walked home together, holding hands and talking mindlessly about things that have little meaning up until they got to their front door. As soon as they walked in the mood seemed off, Peach, Leonard, Irene, Kendall, Logan, and Brian all sat in the living room looking upset, Kendall and Logan and Peach obviously having been sobbing. 

“Guys oh my god..what happened?” Dan asked, shutting the door and rushing into the living area. 

“Yeah you guys look awful!” Phil said. 

“Dan…” Peach choked on her own voice, looking away and sniffling. 

“Guys...Gabe shot himself.” Brian said, his voice dead.


	29. Gabe's Gone?

“He what?!” Dan’s face fell, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

“Kendall came home this morning and...apparently he had been working on this suicide note for..months now.” Brian was choked up as he spoke. “It’s like fucking 260 pages…” 

“Leave it to Gabe to leave a 200 plus page suicide note.” Peach chuckled bitterly, sniffling. “Always had a lot to say that boy..I miss him already.” More tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked utterly destroyed. 

“It’s my fault...the last hundred pages are just..me cheating on him.” Kendall sobbed. “I was so shitty to him. So fucking shitty. I just couldn’t trust him..and I wanted our son to have two parents and-” Her sobs cut off her own voice, looking down into her lap and crying to herself. “I’m so sorry..” She whispered. 

“What..all did the note say?” Phil asked. He wasn’t close to Gabe, not really. But it still hurt knowing someone so young died in so much pain. 

“The beginning..was about when he first met Ken.” Leonard’s voice was even cracking a little, trying to keep his cool. “When he was 17. They weren’t dating yet. It just kind of went on about how..they went from being best friends to in love, friends with benefits before that. It was their love story and how..it broke him.” He almost sounded bitter, you could tell he blamed Kendall completely but was trying hard not too. 

“When they..had Logan he was so young...he didn’t know how to be an adult so he got involved with us.” Peach sniffed. “He wrote..so many nice things about us. All of us. How we were his family..how he never had people in his life so closely before us.” She smiled slightly, the sides of her lips quivering back into a frown as she cried again. “He was hurting so much..” 

“He wrote about how..I was his best friend. How we hardly knew anything about each other other than we enjoyed each other’s company.” Brian smiled a little, shaking his head and looking at his hands. They were folded neatly in his lap, untangling and resting flat on his thighs now, his fingers tapping rapidly. “I was his best fucking friend and I wasn’t even aware he had been planning this?” He broke, even him crying now. “He spent months writing a novel a fucking novel as his suicide note and I didn’t know?” He shook his head again. 

“I know you guys weren’t as close to him as us..but..but we’ve known him since Logan was first born. He was a baby when we met Gabe and he’s nearly five now.” Leonard said, his resolve faltering too. “He was just this..overly smart mouth, scared teenager. He would run away from his family and hang out in the den shooting up…” He shook his head. “Running errands for us day in and day out to keep his family on their feet..He was always so witty and collected. We knew he was hurting but we never knew it was this fucking bad.” Leonard stifled a sob. 

“I’m so sorry I caused this.” Kendall sobbed. “I couldn’t trust him! He was always fucked up and stealing money and out of the house..I didn’t know what was going on he was so secretive and and-and..Mark..” 

“You just had to fucking go back to your ex didn’t you?” Peach sobbed at her angrily, finally unable to play nice. “You had to fucking break his heart? You have any idea how much he fucking loved you! That whole note, all 260 pages was about how much he loved you! And how much /you/ broke his god damn heart!” 

“I”m sorry!” Kendall cried more, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear and sniffling, shaking her head quickly. “I could trust Mark! He made me feel like things were going to be okay! Like Gabe would never know, and my son would have two good parents, and-and….” She sobbed. “I hate myself so much.” 

“You fucking should!” Peach screamed through her tears, her fair skin turning red. “Gabe was the sweetest fucking guy! His heart was almost as big as his ego! I loved that boy with everything I have! He’s one of the only friends any of us have ever had, one of the only real friends and you took him from us! You made him leave! I love him so much and he’s gone!” Peach sobbed loudly, Brian pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she sobbed, him desperately trying to comfort her. 

“It’s okay baby hey...We all loved him.” Brian tried, wiping his eyes and kissing the top of her head. 

“It’s not okay!” Peach cried. “He was so sweet! He had so much time left and now it’s gone because she couldn’t keep it in her pants! Every day he had that..crooked fucked up smile and that smirk and his stupid laugh everyone hated but somehow also loved and he always smelled like cigarette smoke and his arms were always bruised and-and-and his eyeliner was always better than mine which sucks because I’m a girl! He was one of the best human beings I’ve ever met and now he’s not fucking here and he’ll never be again! Because she couldn’t just love him like he loved her! IT’S NOT FAIR IT’S NOT FAIR IT’S NOT FAIR!” Peach looked like she was taking it the hardest, breaking down completely. You could tell her and Gabe were good friends. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Dan sat down, leaning on Peach and crying softly. “He was always hitting on me and making jokes...being funny and smart beyond anyone I had met other than Brian and Leonard..” He looked over at them. Phil moved over to sit with Dan, hugging him tightly. “He’s really gone?” 

“I saw it..” Kendall gulped. “The pages of his note were scattered everywhere in the room..but despite being lazy he had ocd with writing. The pages were numbered..” Kendall choked a little. “He was on the floor..the blood was everywhere...everywhere. Logan saw it too...My poor baby..” Logan sniffed from her lap, unfortunately having been there the whole time. 

“He looked so…” Logan thought a moment and sniffed again. “Peaceful.” 

“He had been obviously crying...he had only been dead maybe 45 minutes when we got there.” Kendall said. “His glasses were broke...his lips parted. He looked so at peace, so lifeless. Like he was never meant to be here in the first place and finally found his escape.” 

“That was beautiful..” Peach sniffed from Brian’s chest. “Say that at the funeral yeah?” 

“Who’s holding the funeral?” 

“Probably us and his family..his mother was so upset. She always hated him so much. Pisses me off to know she only cares because he’s gone.” Kendall chuckled bitterly, wiping her eyes. 

“I’m sorry..I yelled at you.” Peach said. “I’m just upset he’s gone. I know we’ve had our problems but you’re still like a sister to me yeah?” 

“You too.” Kendall tried to smile, wiping her eyes again. “I did love him, you know.” She said. “I have for so long..since we met. I fell in love with him when we were 17. Then..after Logan was born he was so secretive and angry, like everything inside him had completely shattered. All the strings broke. I couldn’t love..the him I loved when he wasn’t there anymore. He was sometimes..sometimes his light came back. Mostly..when he was with you guys.” She smiled. “Thank you for keeping his light flickering..even if it was only briefly.” 

“We tried.” Brian smiled slightly. 

“He really loved you you know.” Dan said quietly. “One night...we slept together. I don’t know if he ever told you. But we slept together. And he laid with me for a while..making my house reek of smoke and talking about you.” Dan grinned at the memory. “How he’d loved you since he first met you. And how..after you guys had Logan it’s like he was emptier than before and couldn’t control it. But how..you still made him want to be better, to be a better father, a better husband. And how..you weren’t working with him anymore..and so he gave up and just lived each day day to day, knowing any day might be his last. He loved you so much..he just...was so broken after all that happened to you guys.” 

“I know.. I should have been a better girlfriend.” Kendall sighed sadly. “I should have helped him instead of pushing him away when things got bad.. She looked at Dan. “He told me he slept with you. I was mad but..I knew I had no room to be mad.” 

“You really didn’t.” 

“I know.” Kendall nodded. “The funeral is in a few weeks. You all will come.” 

“Of course.” 

“Yes.” 

“Definitely.” 

“100%.”

“God yes.” Irene finally spoke, having had been silent the whole time. “He was such a sweet kid...so young.” 

“Yeah.” Dan said. 

“Thank you..” Kendall sighed. “I’m gonna..go stay with my moms tonight. I can’t be in our apartment..not after...not..after..” She shook her head and stood up, lifting Logan on her hip. “Come on baby..” She said, leaving quickly. 

Dan sat back in wonder, his eyes closed and breathing in Phil’s cologne. 

“Gabe’s gone?”


	30. Epilogue

\---Dan’s 18th Birthday--- 

“Dan! You’re finally legal hallelujah!” Brian shouted, drunk and still drinking, his arm around Peach hanging on for what looked like dear life. 

“You can fuck boys of all ages finally!” Peach cheered with him, also too drunk and losing composure, her hand on her love’s chest. “As if age has stopped you before!” 

“Thank you guys but this is my birthday party why are you drunk?” Dan laughed, smiling and shaking his head. His friends threw one hell of a party at least, alcohol, pot smoke clouding the room, good music playing, DJ’d by Kendall herself. 

 

“I’ve come way too far for this,  
Put in too much work,  
Dealt with too much hurt. 

I’ve worked way to hard for this.  
But we live in dark places,  
Dark places. “

 

“Why aren’t you?!” Peach laughed, handing him a shot and Dan downed it, pursing his lips and laughing softly. 

“You guys are going to kill me!” 

“SHUT UP THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!” Brian screamed suddenly, starting to scream the words to the song blaring. “SO WHEN YOU SEE ME IN YOUR HOOD YEAH YOU BETTER THINK TWICE!” 

“LET ME GIVE YOU ALL A MUY POQUITO PIECE OF ADVICE!” Peach finished, laughing with him and chugging down her beer from a plastic red cup. Dan laughed with them, doing the same as Peach and throwing down his cup with her, enjoying the time he had. 

“Danny boy how are you enjoying this party?” Leonard asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pushing up his glasses, kissing Dan’s cheek with an over exaggerated mwah noise. 

“It’s actually the best birthday I have like, ever had.” He laughed. “Where did Phil wander off too?” He laughed again, looking around for his boyfriend. 

“I think he’s over there with some of Irene’s girls.” Leonard said. “Might wanna get him before they do.” He snickered and Dan rolled his eyes, pushing through the crowd of Brian’s friends who came out for free booze, good music and a mutual friend’s birthday. 

“Phil!” Dan giggled, finding him and jumping up on him. Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around Dan and letting him jump, lifting him up and feeling himself thud against the wall behind him, Dan’s arms slinging around his neck. 

“Well hello birthday boy.” Phil smiled, kissing his cheek and Dan grinned, his dimple popping. “You look a little drunk.” 

“I’m a lotta drunk.” Dan admitted, smiling and kissing him firmly. 

“Danny boy!” A feminine voice said, peeking her head in. “I’m Mickey. I work with Irene. Happy birthday!” She smiled. 

“Thank you!” 

“One from us too!” Two girls doing shots said from the left, waving. 

“That’s Olivia and Belle. Also work with Irene.” Mickey explained, smiling. “This party is awesome. Wish our life of the party was here though.” She chuckled. 

“Who was the life of the party?” Dan asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Gabe. I know he’s been dead like..two years now. But man he was always the best at parties. He always fucked somebody too. Always, always…” She chuckled. “I was in high school with him way back when. Anyways sorry to down your party man. I’m gonna go join my girls.” She smiled. “Just wanted to stop in and say happy birthday and thanks for the booze!” 

“You’re welcome and thanks!” Dan called. 

“Danny.” Phil hummed, leaning in and starting to press some kisses to Dan’s neck. 

“We just hear about a dead friend for the first time in months and you’re trying to get some?” Dan hiccuped out, giggling. 

“Do you know me at all? I’m always trying to get some.” Phil smirked, biting down on his neck and tugging the skin gently. “Question is, am I succeeding?” 

“Keeping that up you just might.” Dan moaned quietly, tightening his grip around him. “Take me upstairs.” He breathed, Phil smirking still and carrying him through the room. 

“OOOOH BIRTHDAY BOY GET THAT BIRTHDAY DICK DOWNNNNN!” Peach stood up and yelled, announcing to the party and giggling as she flopped back down into her boyfriend’s lap, the whole room whooping as Dan laughed. His neck still being kissed, Phil slamming their bedroom door with his foot. 

Time for his birthday gift.


End file.
